


Honne

by RomiRitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Reflections, Self-Reflection, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: -Kageyama ¿Tienes miedo?La verdad es que sí. El hecho de sentirse abandonado le aterra.-Dime algo que no sepa, idiota.-Eres increíble.Que Hinata reconozca cosas que él no hace, le infla el pecho. Como decir que es increíble y amable. Cuando Hinata le sonríe todo recae en su sitio, encajando a la perfección haciendo que entre lo real y lo aparente Tobio vuelva a brillar.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	1. Y todo eso llegó a su fin

**Author's Note:**

> -Información que importa (?)-
> 
> 1) Honne: refiere los verdaderos sentimientos y deseos de una persona. Éstos pueden ser diferentes de lo esperado o requerido socialmente, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona y frecuentemente se mantienen ocultos o se revelan sólo a círculo más cercano de amigos.
> 
> 2)Tatemae: literalmente "fachada," es la conducta y las opiniones que uno demuestra en público. Tatemae es lo que es esperado y necesario, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona. El tatemae puede o no coincidir con el honne de una persona.

—Kageyama, ¿tienes miedo?

Ahí está de nuevo.

Esa maldita habilidad sensorial de poder escuchar palabras no dichas _–pero sí pensadas-_ de Hinata. Tan similar a esa ocasión en la que sincronizaron sus pensamientos y movimientos al intentar, por primera vez, ese nuevo ataque rápido durante el campamento en Tokio. 

Si es posible ser más raros, ambos lo están logrando.

Intenso.

Raro.

Súper raro.

Molesto.

No hay más calificativos que puedan definir la manera en que Hinata le ve y le hace, hasta cierto punto, estremecer.

En ese momento, en el que se encuentran en tiempo fuera durante el partido de práctica contra Date, Hinata es como un cuchillo sumergiéndose entre suave y blanda mantequilla. Kageyama es la mantequilla y siente casi fría su nuca al estar recibiendo miradas inquietantes por parte del pequeño bloqueador central.

Algo peor que un parlanchín e histérico Hinata es un silencioso Hinata.

Un mudo y analítico idiota.

Como un depredador mira a una presa antes de devorársela. Así está él, prendado y pendiente de lo que Kageyama hace en ese pequeño descanso mientras el resto del equipo parece murmurar cosas. 

Cosas no agradables. 

Cosas inquietantes. 

Tobio ha aprendido, en el tiempo que lleva en Karasuno, a distinguir las miradas que sus _senpai_ suelen dedicarle cada vez que se preocupan por él. O cada vez que reniegan de alguna actitud suya. Y no es para menos tras lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

Ha sido algo así como vómito verbal.

Algo que no controlas y que solo brota asquerosamente de tu boca. Tobio así lo sintió, despreciándose un poco luego de darse cuenta del poco tacto en sus palabras. Evidentemente la euforia de volver a tocar un balón y estar jugando de nuevo contra una poderosa escuela ha influenciado un poco. El ambiente de competitividad siempre le ha decir o hacer movimientos tontos sin pensar. 

O no tan tontos.

Se siente aliviado de qué alguien como Nishinoya fuese de todo menos rencoroso. Está en su naturaleza ser un poco despistado a las señales que los demás le dan, o que flotan en el aire. En ese aire tenso que se ha formado tras haberle gritado con ligera ofensa. Del mismo modo que está en la naturaleza de Kageyama el decir abiertamente lo que siente pero ésta vez quizá se ha sobrepasado. _Quizá._

Aparentemente sí lo ha hecho a juzgar por la manera en que el entrenador le mira junto al resto de los miembros de Karasuno.

Se muerde el labio pretendiendo no sentirse mal. No son miradas ofensivas ni mucho menos malintencionadas pero al fin y al cabo no son miradas que decreten reconocimiento.

¿Está mal sentirse culpable? A la vista de todos parece que ha cometido una falta. ¿Debió haber sido más cuidadoso al decirlo? ¿Debió mantenerse callado y dejar que fallaran? Kageyama está ahí para probar su valor y también el del resto del equipo pero parece que, solo por un momento, ha vuelto a someter en dictadura a sus compañeros.

Y le asusta.

Más que cualquier saque recibido.

Más que cualquier falta ocasionada.

Más que cualquier bloqueo visiblemente imposible de atravesar.

Más que el hecho de no estar en la cancha.

El hecho de sentirse abandonado, de volver a sentir un rechazo similar al de Kitagawa Daichi, le aterra.

¿Qué hay de malo con querer mejorar? ¿Qué hay de malo en la exigencia? ¿Es su personalidad la causante de siempre conseguir problemas? ¿Y por qué le preocupa, de repente, la reacción de los demás?

—Kageyama.

Tobio voltea dejando de residir en el interior de sus cavilaciones por un momento. Se ha olvidado que es justamente por la mirada que ha recibido de Hinata, quien no se encuentra particularmente chillando como otros días, que ha deducido que el equivocado es él. Pero no es capaz de demostrarlo frente a Shouyou. De hecho, frente a nadie tampoco. Ser reprendido por el escandaloso de Hinata es el nivel más bajo al que pudo caer.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta en tono seco. Se muerde los labios de nuevo percatándose de que es por esa actitud tan arisca que siempre demuestra que siempre se mete en problemas y que tenga una batalla interna de conductas. Sacude la cabeza. Lo que menos quiere es sumar más puntos negativos en su contra—. ¿Tú también vas a decirme que estuve mal? —Sin embargo Shouyou no dice nada. Solo está ahí, ocupando un lugar en el espacio. Mirándolo con detenimiento y en silencio. Algo inusual en él—. Te estoy habland-...

—Te observo.

Tobio engrandece los ojos pero rápidamente se recompone.

—¿Ah?

—Es algo nuevo que aprendí estos días en Shiratorizawa. Observar. ¿Lo has intentado?

Cualquiera que no conociera a esos dos pensaría que estarían a punto de recriminarse sus errores en una batalla de gritos y, quizá, hasta de golpes. Ambos no son precisamente un dúo de diplomáticos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestiona, confundido, pero nuevamente Hinata no le responde.

En su lugar lo escruta con la mirada.

Y Kageyama se siente inconscientemente transparente frente a ese par de ojos ridículamente brillantes. El bloqueador central siempre suele tener un repertorio amplio de miradas de todo tipo pero indiscutiblemente las que más desorientaban a la mayoría de las personas son esas en las que pone toda su seriedad y orgullo.

Las que suelen intimidar tanto que parecen cortar el aire.

La primera vez que Kageyama recibió una mirada de ese tipo fue durante el primer partido que tuvieron en secundaria. Hinata, sin ninguna habilidad ni seguridad en la qué valerse, le había dedicado una mirada de ese tipo. De enfrentamiento. Sin temor.

Sin embargo la de ahora, a pesar que se asimila un poco, parecía más sosegada. Juiciosa. Metódica. Como si por primera vez estuviera viéndolo de verdad.

—Te observo, Kageyama.

—L-lo... —carraspea, recuperando la firmeza—. Lo veo pero ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—Observar me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que tú eres realmente malo con las relaciones —Tobio frunce el ceño como es costumbre cuando se enoja por alguna idiotez soltada por el de cabello naranja.

—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota.

—Eres increíble.

—¿Eh? —suelta sin abstenerse a mostrarse sorprendido.

El resto de Karasuno mira atento en silencio.

—Me pediste que dijera algo que no supieras —concluye Hinata sin apartar la mirada de él. Kageyama no entiende. No entiende a qué viene toda esa plática extraña. A que ha venido, precisamente él, a decirle algo de lo que el propio Tobio no puede estar seguro. Porque el _setter_ podrá ser todo pero menos altanero.

—¿Y-y qué con eso?

—Quizá no lo sabes, Kageyama, pero también eres amable en el fondo.

Y es ahí donde se da cuenta de su error.

De estar mirando todo este tiempo de manera particular su horrible actuar y su forzado desempeño, ahora se ha percatado de que Hinata se ha ocupado de recordarle que debe hacerlo de manera general.

Sus propios miedos. Sus propios errores. Kageyama no hace más que culparse siempre de las primeras impresiones que recibe de alguien. Cerrándose siempre a lo que las demás personas quieren decirle solo porque él se imagina el peor de los desenlaces. Siempre culpándose de sus propias palabras, de sus acciones, reteniendo lo que en verdad es. 

Lo que en verdad siente.

No es que haya algo malo en él ni mucho menos en el resto.

Es que nunca dice nada. 

Siempre habla consigo mismo como si fuera el mayor conocer de todas las respuestas que hay en el mundo cuando el mundo también quiere escucharlo. No es enojo lo que hay en los ojos de Sawamura _-san_ y Sugawara _-san_ en estos momentos. No es indignación lo que hay en los de Azumane- _san._ No es fastidio, aunque le cueste creer muy a su pesar, lo que se refleja en los ojos de Tsukishima. Tampoco es incomodidad en los de Yamaguchi o Tanaka- _san._ Ni siquiera ofensa en los de Nishinoya _._

Es preocupación.

Todos están preocupados por él.

Todos quieren que él esté bien.

Todos quieren verlo en su mejor forma sin recaer en sus antiguas costumbres.

—¿Te lo dije, no? Esos equipos no son el Karasuno —vocifera el de cabello naranja llevándose la mano cerrada al pecho con orgullo—. ¡Somos nosotros!

Kageyama observa al resto del equipo abiertamente, sin miedo, y puede ver el semblante relajado que ahora todos tienen _–a excepción de Tsukishima que es un amargado, claro está-_ tras escuchar parte de la conversación.

Muerde sus labios una tercera vez pero el sentimiento por el que lo hace es diferente. No es por opresión ni por sentirse culpable. Es una sensación de alivio. Alivio recibido de la persona más improbable y revoltosa de ese club a quien no está lejos de considerar algo más que un amigo, aunque no sea capaz de confesarle eso.

Que Hinata reconozca cosas que él no hace de sí mismo le infla el pecho.

Como decir que es increíble y amable. 

Viniendo de Hinata cualquier mentira se vuelve en una verdad. 

Cualquier cosa oscura se vuelve brillante. 

Cualquier fallo se vuelve una experiencia. 

Cualquier defecto él lo ve como una bendición.

—Eres escalofriante cuando dices cosas inteligentes —le contesta a sabiendas que el más bajito le responderá. Sin embargo solo recibe un golpecito en el hombro. El silencio no es su mejor aliado, lo sabe muy bien, pero con Hinata se siente extrañamente confiado para hablar tan si quiera un rato sobre lo que le ha estado martirizando su mente—. Yo... —carraspea, avergonzado—. Yo...no sé cómo actuar.

O cómo pedir disculpas.

O cómo ser amable.

O cómo dejar de ser tan inseguro.

Durante esa semana solo se ha esmerado en traer negativos recuerdos a su mente que se ha quedado con la sensación de sentirse obligado a recuperar aquél ritmo, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su peor enemigo. 

Él mismo.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ahí está de nuevo.

La pregunta por la que todo comenzó pero esta vez Hinata si ha movido los labios.

Está ahí para escucharle sin recriminarle nada.

—Supongo.

—¿De ti mismo, Kageyama _-kun_? —el susodicho asiente—. Entonces estarás bien.

Para cuando el _setter_ levanta la mirada, inconforme con la respuesta pues piensa que es otra de sus jugarretas para hacerlo enfurecer, el silbato suena nuevamente anunciando que el tiempo de descanso ha terminado. Pronto las suelas de los calzados chillan sobre la superficie reluciente del gimnasio. Las vociferantes energéticas vuelven. Todos se alinean esperando por ellos dos. 

Y Kageyama tiene, por primera vez, miedo de regresar a la cancha.

¿En verdad ha servido de algo esa plática que aparentemente no les ha llevado a ningún lado?

Cuando Hinata pasa de él dando un par de pasos al frente, se detiene.

—Oye, Kageyama —Tobio lo mira—. ¿Es tan malo no saber algo? ¿No saber qué decir? ¿O no saber qué hacer? —Silencio. Hinata solo sonríe, acomodándose las zapatillas de volley antes de continuar—. ¿Quién nace sabiendo? Imbécil.

El estómago de Tobio se retuerce entre la rabieta y el conocimiento de saber que tiene razón. Hinata tiene razón por primera vez en algo, y él se siente estúpido por haber tenido esa charla emotiva con él pero entonces piensa que de haber sido con otra persona no habría surtido el mismo efecto.

Cuando Hinata le sonríe, quizá en burla o quizá en compañerismo, todo lo que antes se encontraba esparcido en su mente, recae en su sitio, encajando a la perfección. Todo parece brillar, y extrañamente no lo odia. No odia ni niega la razón que él tiene ni su propio temor a sí mismo. Ni reniega la manera en la que es.

—Tsk, cállate —emite, sonrojado. Sujetando su cabeza con fuerza una vez que le alcanza y ambos se integran de nuevo al partido.

—Oye, Kageyama —Tobio chasquea la lengua con fingida irritación por seguir escuchándolo—. No te eternices en el poder —Kageyama se sonroja, ésta vez de la vergüenza. ¿Es que en una semana las personas pueden cambiar tanto?

—Solo oigamos al enano. Utilizando palabras complejas que no se encuentran dentro de su vocabulario diario. Deberías aplaudir ese romántico gesto, Rey —añade Tsukishima desde atrás, burlándose.

Mientras el resto se une a las risas, mismas que avergüenzan a Hinata por haberse sentido ridículamente emocional, Kageyama lo observa en silencio.

No acostumbrado a sonreír, lo hace en silencio agradeciendo la atmósfera que su reciente conversación con el más pequeño ha generado. Porque lo que había estado callando y temiendo había podido expresarlo en palabras cortas gracias a que Hinata había intercedido para eliminar esa fachada de austeridad. Cuando esos pensamientos e intenciones no coincidían totalmente con lo que Tobio pensaba de sí mismo, Hinata lo terminó expresando por él. 

Aquellos verdaderos sentimientos de formar directa.

Entre lo real y lo aparente. Entre lo que uno siente y lo que uno muestra para fingir apariencias.

Ahora sabe que no tiene que fingir delante del otro, ni de nadie.

Que debe aprender a controlarse, eso es seguro, pero cuando vuelva a sentirse perdido puede contar con _él_ , asegurándose que podrá volver a sentir la misma tranquilidad y la vulnerabilidad que viene cuando piense en ambos como un par de niños.


	2. El día que decidimos volver a empezar

En el absurdo mundo de los sueños Kageyama _sí_ se lo puede decir.

En el complicado mundo de los adultos, _no._

En el primero Kageyama siempre puede verlo a su lado. Tan resplandeciente como un árbol de navidad en noche buena. La luz de Hinata parece nunca extinguirse, solo se adapta a las estaciones. 

Cuando debe brillar, brilla. 

Cuando debe aminorar sus destellos, los aminora. 

Cuando debe provocar que la llama de su orgullo arda, arde. 

En algún momento Tobio lo encontró como un igual. Siempre a la par en todo. En cada paso. En cada carrera. Siempre a su lado; y por mucho tiempo creyó que era él mismo quien provocaba eso. Quien provocaba que Hinata fuera mejor.

Que en realidad estaba pensando tanto en él como para permitirse dejar de lado su reluciente capa y corona, y así reducir su prodigiosa habilidad de aprender cosas nuevas a ritmos apresurados solo para poder estar a lado de su compañero como una persona ordinaria.

De Rey a plebeyo.

Inconsciente o no Tobio comenzó a cambiar por alguien a quien aparentemente no soportaba.

Los gritos cesaron pronto pero eso era algo que tenía que suceder tras ingresar a la preparatoria. Tenía que ceder a todos sus malos hábitos y dar el doble de esfuerzo para no volver a repetir errores.

Pero entonces apareció él como si fuera un tremendo golpe en bicicleta.

Inesperado.

Rápido.

Y con fuerza. 

Muchísima fuerza.

Y aquella carga, esa que sentía cuando muchos pares de ojos se asentaban sobre él, se dividió en dos. Hinata era, inclusive, más impreciso de lo que Kageyama era, así que se le hacía normal que la atención preferida siempre fuera con él, no con el prodigio que todo lo hacía estupendamente bien. 

Porque la naturaleza del ser humano es así. No se aplauden tantos los grandes logros pero sí se hace un increíble alboroto cuando alguien comete un error. Y Hinata cometía muchos. Y toda la atención estaba en él, por supuesto. Pero no le importaba.

Hinata siempre era más que él.

Más bajito.

Más inexperto.

Más energético.

Más brabucón.

Más rabioso.

Todo lo que Hinata veía como un _menos,_ Kageyama, en silencio, lo veía como un _más_.

Virtudes que no tenía. Características de un adolescente ordinario que tampoco sentía.

Hinata era el ejemplo de lo ' _qué no se debía hacer_ ' pero a la vez de lo que ' _quería llegar a ser'_.

Una persona confiable cuidando la espalda de otros. Alguien quien con su sola presencia pudiera infundir valor al resto. Por eso no le era importante reducir su talento para poder reñir de lo que fuera con él. Hasta de por qué el cielo era azul o por qué él había recibido su tazón de _ramen*_ antes que Tobio. Sobre por qué tenía una hermana menor y él no. O sobre por qué sus zapatillas de vóley eran de una edición más reciente que las de él.

De lo que fuera con tal de que no se fuera temprano y lo dejara solo.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Tobio no era quien retenía todas esas hambrientas ganas de comerse al mundo.

Era Hinata.

Era el esfuerzo superando al talento por primera vez.

Y ahora, que ya se encuentran despidiéndose de todos en la sala del club para irse, tiene un poco de miedo de enfrentarse al silencio.

Es distinto aparentar un poco de seriedad al estar con el equipo completo mientras que estando a solas con él lo es un tanto más. Éste silencio nunca le ha parecido algo que no pueda soportar puesto que no es una de sus virtudes el ser demasiado platicador y no es como que con Hinata tuviese cosas de que hablar salvo del vóley, pero en este momento se siente con asfixia. El sonido de las ruedas de la bici del menor, sobre esa delgada capa de nieve sobre el andador, no es suficiente como para fingir que todo estaba bien.

Y Hinata lo sabe pues al detenerse para probar lo distraído que va su compañero, éste choca contra un poste de luz que no ha ni si quiera notado. Kageyama maldice por lo bajo, sobándose la nariz ahora enrojecida. Volteando a ver al de cabello naranja con toda la intención de darle bronca por no haberle precavido hasta que la fragilidad se acumula de nuevo en sus ojos. Hinata lo ve de tal manera que parece estar maquilando la respuesta a una ecuación muy difícil de algún examen de cálculo.

Concentrado. Completamente prendado a él. Con intensidad.

—¿Q-qué...? —Carraspea Tobio confundido mientras continúa tomándose el puente de la nariz con cierta molestia—. ¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Tienes la nariz roja —el más alto bufa—. Y estás distraído.

—Ya me di cuenta —suelta de manera escueta y se reprende en segundos.

¿Es que nunca podrá responderle a las personas de una manera en la que no suene malhumorado? Lo mira de reojo, viéndolo ahora entretenido en buscar algo en su bolso. Agradece eso pues le habría sabido mal ver una mueca de enfado en su rostro. Suspira y el _vaho*_ que se acumula cerca de su boca debido al frío le parece interesante.

En cómo se desvanece y nada más pasa.

En ocasiones le gustaría que sus palabras no dolieran tanto. Que no golpearan tanto a la gente y, por supuesto, tampoco a él mismo.

Cierra los ojos rememorando el mundo de los sueños. 

En ese mundo seguramente sería más sencillo lidiar con esas cosas. No sería para nada difícil acercarse a Hinata y tomar su mano con la confianza de que él no se desvanecerá. Podría acercarse y también tocar sus redondas mejillas, esas que ahora están arreboladas producto quizá de la larga caminata que han hecho de la escuela a la calle donde siempre deben separarse para tomar el camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Porque se hicieron esa promesa sin palabras dichas hace tiempo como algo inconsciente.

Ese gesto de siempre esperar al otro al final de cada práctica y caminar juntos mientras Hinata termina de devorar de una mordida lo que resta de un bollo de curry. Kageyama siempre lo ve en silencio luego de escuchar alguna palabrota vociferada por el número 10 del Karasuno en respuesta a algo que él hubiese dicho para provocarlo. 

Porque así son cuando estaban juntos. 

Es tan natural poder rozar sus sudaderas y tocar sus pieles.

Tan natural el criticar algo que no gusta del otro para después iniciar una riña infantil que, finalmente, termina en risas nobles y sinceras.

Kageyama nunca ha podido ser realmente él con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus padres.

Por lo que el mundo de los adultos le es muy complicado. 

Complicado porque no puede decir en un ciento por ciento las cosas que, según él, debe callar. Porque hay cosas que no están en sus planes sentir alguna vez, como esa necesidad de sentir a Shouyou cerca aunque sea en silencio pues su presencia le hace bien.

—Yo... —cuando comienzan a acercarse a la calle en la que deben separarse _(a una cuadra más)_ , se detiene de nuevo—. Yo no te di las gracias por lo de hace rato —suelta Kageyama con dificultad. 

El mundo de los adultos le asusta pues no sabe que es lo que vendrá después de pedir disculpas.

Hinata detiene su caminar percatándose de que él ya ha llegado a la colina de esa última calle y que Kageyama se ha detenido un poco antes de también hacerlo. Es irónico, piensa. Esa escena en la que él parece estar en la cima mientras Tobio lo mira para cuesta arriba.

—Kageyama —lo llama luego de un silencio que el más alto agradece haya roto. Alza la mirada, temeroso—. Eso de ser " _Rey"_ y toda la cosa, ¿en verdad es importante para ti? —el azabache guía su mirada hacia la izquierda, justo donde se asoma la frondosidad de varios árboles. Pronto Hinata sigue sus pasos de manera inconsciente cuando lo ve sentarse en una de las frías bancas de ese solitario parque.

—No es la palabra en sí lo que me molesta —comienza a decir—. Es el significado que hay detrás de ella.

—Entonces ¿por qué no le das otro significado? —cuestiona con simpleza.

 _Porque no es tan simple_ , piensa Tobio para sí mismo.

De nada sirve que él piense en que sus acciones son dignas de un benévolo Rey si nadie más las ve igual. Él no es benévolo y tampoco quiere fingir actitudes que no se le dan.

—No es sencillo —suelta, cabizbajo—. No cuenta si yo le doy otro significado. Se trata de...

—Se trata de que los demás te lo digan ¿no? —Kageyama se queda mirando fijo hacia la nieve que ya ha comenzado a acumularse en los zapatos deportivos del más bajito—. En verdad te afectó ¿verdad? —el armador chasquea los dientes.

¿Cómo es que se le da tan fácil a Hinata preguntarle de manera precisa sin sentirse avergonzado? ¿Qué es? ¿Una colegiala enamorada? Un eco sonoro retumba a través de sus oídos.

—Dime algo que no sep...—calla, recordando la respuesta de Hinata tras sus palabras dichas durante la práctica con Date. Se sonroja—. No, mejor no me digas nada. Me da escalofrío luego de que dices algo inteligente —Shouyou le replica, vociferando como solo él sabe hacerlo. Eso le calma un poco a Tobio; que no deja de ser él incluso cuando están teniendo una conversación así.

— _Ouh_ , ¿Kageyama- _kun_ está avergonzado?

—Cállate.

Kageyama lo mira con recelo. Parece ser que Hinata es un experto en cambiar de ambientes pues ahora no hace más que burlarse.

—¿Lo estás?

—Cla-claro que no.

Y lo peor es que Kageyama no puede no sentirse él mismo cuando está a su lado. Haciendo cosas _–como sonrojarse-_ que no está habituado a hacer con nadie más si no es con él. Siempre es con Hinata con quien descubre partes de su ser que no sabía que tenía, y le asusta un poco. En especial ese _'doki doki'_ que no puede controlar cuando algo hace el más pequeño que lo estremece. Como sonreírle. Como decirle a la cara sin tapujos lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Lo que el propio Hinata siente cuando se enfada o cuando se siente alegre.

Como lo está haciendo ahora.

—¡En verdad estás avergonzado! —lo oye chillar casi como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—¡Que te calles de una vez! —se queja poniéndose de pie de la banca, tomando a Hinata de los hombros con la intención de sacudirlo pero el de cabello naranja no hace otra cosa que continuar riendo.

Y es cuando Kageyama pierde.

No sabe qué hacer cuando el ríe de tal manera en que le provoca cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Lo sacude tanto que Hinata suelta la bici y ambos caen entorpecidos a la nieve.

Y el bloqueador no cesa sus risas hasta que siente la mano de Tobio apretar su hombro. No con rudeza pero con la suficiente fuerza para entender que el ambiente ha cambiado. Cuando alza la mirada, Kageyama tiene la suya cabizbaja pero muy cerca de él ahora que se encuentran en el suelo.

—Voy a intentarlo.

—¿Eh? —expresa Shouyou, confundido.

—El decir cosas que no sabes.

—Oye, deja de robarte mis ideas geniales. Mi cerebro trabajó duro para pensar en algo _"guay"_ que decirte.

—Eres... —antes de que continúe, Hinata le coloca una mano en la boca riéndose tras unos segundos sintiendo cosquillas ante los movimientos de los labios de su compañero por seguir hablando. 

Y duran como un par de segundos más con ese juego infantil. El armador fingiendo hablar solo para provocar que el menor se parta de risa debido a cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Vamos, Kageyama. Estás arruinando el momento —dice el pequeño gigante de Karasuno entre risas. Apartando las manos de la boca del contrario.

—¿El momento?

—Sí. Ya sabes. El ambiente. Debes aprender a leer el ambiente—explica, y de pronto silencio. Nadie dice nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que están ahí como para que los copos de nieve hayan empezado a caer? Hinata se pone serio de repente—. ¿Sabes? Hace unas horas, en el gimnasio, hiciste una cara muy rara.

—¿Una cara rara?

—Ajá, como si...—Kageyama engrandece los ojos, perdido en sus propias manos pero sintiendo una más pequeña acomodarse en su mejilla. Cuando dispara la mirada hacia arriba Hinata lo está viendo. Observando. Leyendo su alma. Acariciando algo más que la piel de su mejilla—. Como si estuvieses a punto de llorar.

—E-Eso no es...—intenta contradecir.

—Es cierto.

—¡Que no lo es! ¡Si hubiese sido verdad alguien más lo habría notado y...!

—Nadie más lo hizo —hay una extraña fluctuación en el cuerpo de ambos.

Kageyama quiere apartarse pero a la vez no quiere hacerlo.

¿Se podría lamentar una vez que llegara a casa luego de las palabras que Hinata está a punto de decirle? No sabría si tendría el valor de volver a su cama ni para despertarse mañana a primera hora como si esa noche no hubiese pasado. Pero Hinata está ahí con él, hilando un regaño que seguramente su madre le dará tras llegar a casa tan tarde, pero no parece importarle. Hinata está con él, cubierto de nieve, tocándole la mejilla a pesar del frío.

—¿L-lo ves?

—Eso es porque... —el armador le mira y ahora los papeles parecen haberse invertido.

Hinata está sonrojado, o quizá lo está imaginando.

—¿Ah? —suelta bruscamente queriendo retomar el ambiente de falsa hostilidad con el que siempre se encuentran. 

Como si fueran dos niños pequeños riñendo. Pero esta vez no es efectivo. La atmósfera es totalmente distinta, y los sentimientos de ambos no van a pasar por alto la oportunidad de decirse muchas cosas.

—¡Es porque nadie te mira de la manera en la que yo si lo hago, _Bakageyama_!

Hinata es,

un formidable aliado,

un preciado compañero,

un irremplazable amigo,

_un..._

¿Por qué es tan complicado el mundo de los adultos? ¿Por qué no puede ir y dejar todo atrás, acercarse a él y decirle que él también lo ha observado durante mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no puede corresponder de inmediato y acariciarle la mejilla de vuelta? ¿Por qué los gritos son más fáciles de sacar pero no los verdaderos sentimientos?

¿Por qué es tan difícil ser _ellos dos_?

—Ya ha comenzado a nevar —es lo único que dice y Hinata se siente patético al creer que alguien tan cabezota como Kageyama podría haber entendido el mensaje oculto de sus palabras. Y ahora es él quien quiere llorar—. Hinata...

—Ya sé que ha comenzado a nevar, maldición —repone, afectado.

Kageyama se azora queriendo alcanzar su mejilla para alzar su rostro y poder ver qué es lo que está mal pero el de cabello naranja se lo impide.

—Estás rojo.

—¡También lo sé, imbécil! ¡E-es porque tengo frío y requiero de calor y-...!

—Oh, ¿entonces si te abrazo dejarás de tener frío?

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

Kageyama ha pasado la mayor parte de su niñez rodeado de hombres. 

Siendo hijo único y matriculado siempre en todos los clubes deportivos varoniles en los que pudiera estar, Kageyama entendió, desde muy pequeño, que algo como un abrazo entre dos hombres no era muy común salvo que existiera una profunda confianza entre amigos...o existiera un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.

Él había recibido abrazos de hombres pero no significaban nada además de ser un gesto de compañerismo o porque en alguno de sus cumpleaños alguien lo hizo. Pero nunca sintió la necesidad de ser él quien debiera darlos. Es decir ¿para qué? No habían ganado un partido – _de hecho había sucedido todo lo contrario contra Date_ \- , tampoco habían avanzado a una final, ni siquiera le habían ganado de nuevo a _Aoba Johsai_ como para aceptar rodear hombros ajenos en señal de alegría victoriosa.

Ahora, volviendo al presente, están solo ellos dos por lo que es poco probable que suceda algo extraordinario como para que de él nazca abrazar a Hinata.

Pero lo está haciendo.

Está abrazándolo.

Ahí, en silencio, con la nieve fantasmagórica y con aire a melancólicos recuerdos.

_—_ _¿Ya no sientes frío?_

De nuevo.

Como si se tratara de una habilidad que solo las emociones desencadenan, Shouyou puede oír los pensamientos de Kageyama como si fueran suyos. Como si en verdad le estuviese hablando. Es algo que solo ellos comparten y por primera vez le está revolviendo el estómago al darse cuenta de lo cercanos que son como para tener tal confianza.

Hinata se aturde. Siente la nariz caliente a pesar de que observa como un copo de nieve toca la superficie, disolviéndose.

Se siente embriagado por el aroma de la ropa de Kageyama ¿O es que su olor característico siempre ha sido bosque y lavanda?

Nunca lo había notado como tampoco había notado que sentir tan cerca al armador le produce cosquilleos en todos lados.

—A-ah...hum, Kageyama —le palma con la mano derecha la espalda—. N-no tienes por qué hacer esto —confiesa, nervioso.

—Está bien. También tengo frío —lo oye murmurar.

—¿Enserio?

— _Mmnn_ —emite en afirmación y de pronto calla. Ha sido más bien un gemido lastimero lo que ha alcanzado a percibir Hinata de él, y cuando está por preguntarle si se encuentra bien, Tobio se le adelanta aferrándose más ese diminuto cuerpo—. No quiero volver a esos días.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero —su pequeña cintura es rodeada con fuerza y Hinata sabe que esa voz ronca y alicaída no es propia de él—. No quiero volver a quedarme solo.

—Pe-pero no estás solo, idiota —dice el menor con dificultad debido al abrazo ejercido—. No estás solo, todo están...—le vuelve a apretar con fuerza.

—No me refiero a todos.

—¿En? ¿Entonces a qué?

—Es por ti.

—¿Por mí?

Ese absurdo mundo en el que ambos están es el mundo real.

Y Kageyama sabe que no puede intentar ser quien verdaderamente desea en un mundo de sueños, donde el Shouyou de ahí solo reacciona porque Kageyama así lo sueña. Por eso el mundo de los adultos es tan complicado, porque uno nunca sabe cómo saldrán las cosas. Kageyama ya no sabe si se mantiene despierto o si se mantiene soñando para pretender que todo es felicidad.

Si Hinata supiera lo que significa para él en el mundo de los sueños que tanto visita. Si supiera lo mucho que lo piensa. Si supiera lo mucho que lo admira. Si supiera lo mucho que le pega su ausencia cuando no lo tiene cerca.

Hinata puede saber todo eso si tan solo Tobio se atreve a decirle.

—No quiero que tú me abandones —confiesa finalmente. Y es como si una pesada carga, la misma que es una reluciente capa, fuera retirada por un momento de su espalda para así descansar—. Si tú me abandonas, yo...

—No voy a abandonarte —Kageyama engrandece los ojos sintiendo las manos nobles y pequeñas de Hinata apartarle y tomar su cara con firmeza. Como si un niño estuviera haciendo reconocimiento facial a un adulto. A un adulto llorón como él—. Te lo dije ¿no? , voy a estar en el mismo escenario que tú.

Kageyama frunce el ceño. Debió imaginarlo. Que Hinata incluso es más despistado que él.

—¡No me refiero a eso, maldita sea! —Shouyou entrecierra los ojos ante el grito pero sin separarse del todo.

—¡¿Entonces a qué te refieres?! ¡Ah, y no me grites, _Bakageyama!_

—¡Hablas de aprender a leer el ambiente y tú eres un desastre en ello!

—¿Ambiente? ¡¿Cuál ambie-...?!

No entenderá si no se lo dice o, en este caso, si no _lo hace_.

Porque ambos son así. Algo así como un par de idiotas a los que la vida les sabe distinto cada segundo del día. 

A los que no les da miedo intentar cosas nuevas siempre. 

Como ahora, el sabor de un primer beso.

Finalmente puede verlo, en lo absurdo de ese mundo de adultos, finalmente puede sentir que su palpitar y el de Hinata se sincronizan a pesar de que ambos van a ritmos apresurados. Puede tomar su mano, esa que está en vuelta en un guante de lana, con fuerza. Puede acariciar su mejilla enrojecida por todo ese tiempo que han estado expuestos al frío. Puede sentir su respiración rozar con su nariz, provocando cosquillas.

Puede llenarse de mil dudas pero también de mil respuestas cuando le siente corresponder de la misma manera en que Tobio lo hace.

Hambrientos y llenos de emociones que inflan sus pechos hasta el punto de querer explotar y sentir que el aire se les acaba. Hasta que eso ocurre no dejan de besarse de manera torpe, como solo ellos podrían hacerlo en medio de una fría noche.

Hasta que el último copo se disuelve en el suelo y se desvanece volviéndose agua es que ambos se apartan para decir absolutamente nada. Completamente sonrojados pero sintiéndose liberados.

Sí, es real.

Ese mundo de adultos al que tanto le temen pero en el que están a la par.

—Sabes ¿Kageyama? —pronuncia Shouyou luego de recuperar el aliento y tras haberse quedado mirando por un largo tiempo entre ellos. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas como un fuerte lazo que no quieren romper con nada—. No hace falta que seas perfecto. Para mí estás bien cómo eres ahora.

—¿Malhumorado y terco? —Hinata ríe y es cuando Tobio también se permite hacerlo un poco.

—No es eso —susurra acercándose a él. Es tan ridículamente pequeño pero al mayor no le molesta recibirlo en su pecho. Cerca del energético corazón que le late con fuerza. Ese que está lleno a veces de malos sentimientos pero que es indiscutiblemente sincero—. No quiero un Kageyama perfecto. Solo quiero a un Kageyama con el cual pueda reír y hacer tonterías —Tobio suelta una pequeña risa astuta ocultándola dentro de los revoltosos cabellos de Hinata antes de recibir sus últimas palabras de esa noche—. Un Kageyama al que le guste estar conmigo.

El armador solo hunde el rostro en su cabello luego de eso. Y lo abraza con vehemente fuerza.

Kageyama quiere quedarse en ese mundo a pesar de lo complicado que es pues teniendo a Hinata a su lado las cosas siempre pueden resultar de distinta forma. Y cualquier dolor se hace menos, pero nunca ese sentimiento que ahora le llena el pecho y le hace querer hasta llorar.

—¿Estás llorando, Kageyama- _kun_?

—Cá-cállate.

—¿Fui demasiado cursi?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Oh por dios, estás avergonzado!

El Sol está saliendo a pesar de que aún es media noche.

El Sol lo está mirando, riendo y burlándose de él pero por primera vez no detesta o evita que lo cieguen sus rayos.

El Sol lo está mirando.

Hinata lo está mirando.

Observando.

Tomando.

Acariciando.

Amando.

Atesorando.

El Sol estará saliendo para ambos a partir de ahora. Desde éste momento en el que ambos decidieron que era un buen día para...

_"..._ _volver a empezar"_


	3. Aquí estoy, flotando en un mar naranja

—¿Recuerdas esa vez?

—¿Qué vez?

—La primera vez que nos peleamos.

Las primeras veces siempre estaban lejos de suceder pero cuando sucedían resultaban ser relatos fantásticos de los cuales reírse ahora.

Sin embargo esa fue la primera vez que llegaron al punto de los golpes.

Kageyama, luego de la insistencia de Yachi en atender esas heridas que habían sido más que menores, miró a Hinata como quien mira al origen de un mal día y también el origen de la tristeza. En ese instante le hubiese gustado sentir arrogancia. Soltarle un par de golpes más y escupir palabras hirientes. Quizá de ese modo se habría acabado la interacción del dúo raro y él se hubiese evitado futuros ataques al corazón cada vez que viera a su compañero reír o incluso llorar.

Habría sido adecuado que todo acabara ahí y que nunca más se hubiesen hablado.

Se habría ahorrado dolor.

Se habría ahorrado emociones.

Se habría ahorrado sentir amor.

 _Amor, ¿eh?_ , que palabra tan más pequeña pero tan influyente.

Sí, todo hubiese acabado ahí, pero no contaba con que no hiciera nada de todas esas cosas que se propuso al avanzar la convivencia con Hinata.

Podía gritarle a diario e incluso golpearle de manera en que desatara las risas del resto del Karasuno, pero eso solo hacía que su pecho se inflara de diversión y de alegría. 

La primera vez que se pelearon de manera oficial todas esas ganas de volver a permanecer solo, volvieron. Era como una maldición que las personas con las que tenía una relación salieran, en algún punto de la desesperación, afectadas.

No lo controlaba ni tampoco lo hacía adrede pero esos hábitos que tenía hasta el día de hoy, mientras se encuentra en la habitación de Shouyou a oscuras cubiertos con una sábana y con él entre sus piernas, no cambiarían tan rápido.

Recordar esos días, la manera en que ambos se había excedido al punto de herirse físicamente, también era otro de sus fantasmas. Y que Hinata trajera el tema a colación ahora que se encontraban en un ambiente íntimo _–que no iba más allá de solo estar abrazados mientras afuera llovía-_ le desconcertaba un poco.

—¿Kageyama?

El armador se estremece un poco pero quiere atribuirlo a que ha sido por el trueno que ha sucedido al relámpago que iluminó la habitación hace un rato.

Su madre no está en casa pues ha tenido que viajar a ver a su abuela enferma. Su padre mucho menos; le han extendido el contrato laboral con un jugoso mejor sueldo. A Tobio no le molesta más la ausencia de alguno de ellos, no desde que ha comenzado a salir con Shouyou desde hace poco más de un año. Cosas como el primer beso o la primera discusión como pareja son experiencias que Kageyama ha tenido que lidiar debido a sus emociones pero incluso las discusiones ya no duelen tanto.

Ni la soledad pues Hinata es algo así como la luz de emergencia que se mantiene encendida cada que la luz artificial se corta y deja todo en oscuridad.

A pesar de que una luz de emergencia solo tiene cierta capacidad para iluminar por un par de horas más, Hinata parece ser interminable. Y le agrada saber que su luz no va a extinguirse pronto, ni mucho menos la calidez que hay en ese ridículo diminuto cuerpo, ese que ha apretado un poco más debido a la resonancia del trueno.

—Perdón. ¿Qué decías? —Shouyou frunce los labios y Tobio se relame los suyos ante la imagen tierna y sugerente.

—No estás poniéndome atención —espeta el más bajito haciendo un puchero. Kageyama solo lo abraza más, acercando su nariz a la nuca expuesta del bloqueador central, aspirando con fuerza—. ¡O-Oye! —chilla Hinata, estremeciéndose.

—Estoy poniéndote atención —justifica el más alto, repitiendo la acción. Hinata solo se queda quieto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando que toda la sangre se le acumule en las mejillas, volviéndolas acaloradas y rojas.

Pero no se aparta. Ni siquiera cuando Tobio acomoda mejor sus manos sobre su estómago, dándole pequeñas caricias a ese vientre plano que Shouyou considera no tiene nada de gracia; pero a Kageyama le gusta hacer eso cada vez que se siente nervioso. Es su manera de pedirle que no se vaya.

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama? —pregunta el de cabello naranja, encogiéndose más dentro de las piernas de Tobio. No se pueden ver el rostro debido a la posición pero de ser posible a Hinata le complacería ver toda esa tempestad feroz, que se ve a través de la ventana en donde está apoyada la espalda del armador, para luego ver la fragilidad de Kageyama.

—Esa vez... —comienza a decir él—...te golpeé demasiado fuerte ¿verdad?

Shouyou suelta una risa pequeña.

—No fueron los golpes exactamente los que me dolieron ¿sabes?

Kageyama entrecierra los ojos y hay algo en ellos que siente que se va a desbordar, pero en ellos también se refleja ese gesto infantil de Hinata al tomar su brazo, extenderlo y hacer lo mismo con el suyo, uniendo sus manos al final. La sombra de las gotas adheridas en la ventana a sus espaldas se proyecta por encima de la piel clara de sus brazos y es como si estuviesen siendo tocados por una inexistente frialdad melancólica.

—Fueron tus palabras —lo oye decir y Kageyama solo se muerde el labio y, aún con su mano entrelazada con la de Shouyou, vuelve a colocarse sobre su estómago, abrazándolo con desmedida fuerza. Cierra sus piernas y aprisiona las de Hinata; y de esa forma, lo que sea que entre por la puerta de su habitación, no podrá hacerles daño, piensa.

—Lo lamento —suelta quedamente, aferrado al más pequeño, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca dije _lo siento_ esa vez —silencio. Hinata no quiere decir nada aún—. Yo... aún no sé cómo disculparme correctamente, y a pesar que eso sucedió hace tiempo yo en verdad no quería lastimarte aquella vez. Tú estabas en lo cierto y yo solo estaba reteniéndote —hay un quejido, y ahora es cuando Shouyou quiere comenzar a intervenir—. A veces pienso que lo único que te retiene soy yo...pero estoy tan prendado a ti que me asusta.

—¿Y es malo eso? —Kageyama gime y detiene su mirada estrepitosa antes de volverse un mar de llanto incontrolable—. El no saber decir lo siento, me refiero.

—Supongo —murmura bajito y se sobresalta segundos después al ver, y sentir, como Shouyou se levanta, escapando de sus brazos—. ¿Hinata?

—¿Por qué te ocupas en ver tus defectos y no tus virtudes, Kageyama? —el armador baja la mirada un poco.

Ahí está, la imagen que Hinata tanto había estado buscando pero que no le gusta para nada ahora que la ve completa. La tempestad está golpeando a Tobio en forma de gotas de lluvia estrepitosas que golpean el cristal. Y Tobio esta cabizbajo e indefenso buscando en el suelo algo de lo que aferrarse para no verse patético y llorar frente a Hinata.

A pesar de encontrarse en su último año de preparatoria y de estar juntos como una pareja ahora, hay fantasmas que lo siguen persiguiendo.

Hinata suspira, viéndolo y serenándose también. Se lo prometió una vez: _"Tener la paciencia que el amor exige" "Callar cuando deba callar; hablar cuando deba hablar"_

—Ponte de pie, Kageyama —le pide a pesar de que solo se ha acercado a él y ha tomado sus manos, obligándolo a hacerlo aunque se hubiese negado—. Dame tus manos —Kageyama no obedece, solo se deja mover —. Pon una mano aquí, en mi cintura —y es en ese punto en el que la melancolía se deshace y lo embriaga, a parte del aroma dulzón de Shouyou, una profunda vergüenza.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué haces?

—¿Enseñándote a bailar? —responde el más bajito sabiendo que ni él mismo puede asegurar su respuesta—. Ahora dame tu otra mano —le toma la izquierda entrelazándola con la derecha—. Estas temblando, Kageyama. No es para tanto.

—Es el frío, imbécil —refuta, repitiendo un par de veces más debido a que Hinata no para de reír—. ¿Sabes hacer algo como esto? —Hinata alza la mirada tras trastabillar un poco ante un primer movimiento de adelante y hacia atrás. Kageyama suspira, resignado, cediendo a tomarle con firmeza de la mano y la cintura, estremeciendo a su pareja—. Te voy a enseñar yo como se hace.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—Mamá insistió muchas veces en el pasado en que debía tomar clases —dos toques en el piso y un número inexistente comenzó al igual que una melodía.

No tenía forma, ni ritmo, ni una secuencia clara, pero ¿qué de eso no se tratan las virtudes?

—Mmm, yo te he insistido muchas veces en que no necesitas cambiar —repone Shouyou después de una vuelta de la que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae. Kageyama, afortunadamente, le sostuvo antes de que diera de lleno en el piso—. Y parece que solo me ignoras.

—No lo hago —contesta reanudando una cadencia de pasos que no tienen ningún sentido pero que crean una atmósfera no intencionada.

La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza y de nuevo parece que, debido a la luz que proyecta la luna, les proyecta las sombras de las gotas en sus pálidas pieles como si fueran pequeñas chispas. Es interesante la manera en que, a pesar de no ser el color azafranado del atardecer que siempre ilumina aún más a Shouyou, lo azul y pálido también le siente bien. El atardecer siempre representa a Shouyou mientras que noche pálida lo representa a él, y le causa curiosidad la manera en que ambos se adecuan al otro de manera inexplicable, como ahora que Hinata no sabe qué hacer con sus dos pies izquierdos pero que Kageyama, asombrosamente, se muestra demasiado habilidoso en esto.

Sonríe en secreto aprovechando que Hinata nuevamente se ha sonrojado y trastabillado como un potro recién nacido.

Cuando Shouyou debe brillar, Kageyama se adecua a ese brillo. 

Cuando Tobio debe hacerlo, Hinata también está ahí, aprendiendo cosas que no sabía de él, como que sabe bailar y le está dejando en ridículo justo ahora.

—Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso —expresa Hinata, avergonzado hasta la médula mientras intenta, inútilmente, seguirle los pasos a Tobio—. No se supone que debía ser así.

—¿Así como?

—Se supone que yo soy quien te saca de tu terrible _lapsus brutus_ —Kageyama frunce el ceño para luego reír con discreción, tomándole la nariz y apretándosela de manera juguetona—. No hagas eso —berrea e inconscientemente se han detenido, y Kageyama ahora le sostiene las mejillas con una fragilidad que raya en lo maravilloso.

—¿Y si hago esto... —Hinata contiene la respiración—, estará bien, _Shouyou_?

Hinata quiere morir.

No, enserio, no le importaría hacerlo siempre y cuando fuera de amor y de vergüenza. 

Más vergüenza que amor. 

Solo de esa manera es que se permitiría hacerlo, ah, y en manos de Tobio. De nadie más.

Si es por la torpeza del momento o porque el armador es, de por sí, indiscutiblemente idiota, no le importa. Kageyama suele hacerle caso, siempre, a sus impulsos primero y aunque aquello le ha ocasionado problemas en el pasado, ahora no va a regañarlo o darle una charla motivacional para que deje de besarlo. Por hoy está bien mandar a la razón muy lejos de su mente para sumergirse en el instinto que los orilla a caer en la cama de menor.

Hinata está sonrojado y respirando como quien está a punto de tener su primera vez.

Y aunque esa no es la primera vez, se siente como si nunca se hubiesen visto antes a los ojos. No de la manera en que parecen estar hechizados.

Kageyama sabe dónde tocar pero siempre se sorprende de las expresiones que hace Hinata cuando tiene encima el lívido. Ahora no sabe que es lo que más se destaca, si su respiración entrecortada, su deseo inyectado en sus ojos o el amor incondicional que hay cada uno de sus delicados movimientos al acariciarle el cabello, teniendo los brazos anclados a su cuello. Ese sugerente espacio que lo llama a darle besos y lamer esa piel dulzona y tierna.

Hinata gime, arqueando la espalda mientras Tobio lo sostiene y le levanta. Le muerde la oreja. La lame y la atrapa entre sus labios para luego estirar esa tierna y elástica piel.

—Ka...—suelta un gemido ahogado cuando advierte las manos del de cabello negro sujetar el borde de su camisa—. Kageyama...Tu madre...Tu madre no está —le suelta como una amenaza mal elaborada.

—Ya sé que no está, idiota —repone volviendo a perderse en su blanquecino cuello—. No estaría haciendo esto si estuviera.

Hinata aprieta los dientes y entierra las uñas en los hombros del contrario ahora que está sentado a ahorcadas y el doble placer, el de sentir la lengua húmeda de Tobio en su cuello y las palpitaciones de su miembro rozándole, le azota prolongándole el éxtasis unos segundos que se le hacen tortuosos y deliciosos.

Esa manera incondicional en la que se ven luego de que el primer orgasmo azota el cuerpo pequeño, pero atlético, de Shouyou, provocan que Tobio lo abrace con fuerza. La tarea de Hinata por recuperar el aliento se vuelve un sonido melodioso para el armador quien apenas logra recuperar un ritmo regular también. Sus miembros están al aire, dispuestos a llegar a más; y sus fluidos están sobre sus camisas y en parte de sus pieles.

La mano de Tobio, esa que había usado segundos atrás para juntar ambos miembros y alcanzar el primer clímax de la noche al masajearlos, ahora está en la mejilla de Shouyou.

No hay vergüenza como en las primeras veces en las que Hinata parecía romperse debajo de su cuerpo pidiendo _"un poco más lento"_ o _"un poco más rápido"_

Han pasado tantas cosas juntos. 

Han vivido y superado problemas que un noviazgo normal tendrían en poco más de dos años, y sin embargo está ahí, abrazándose, con los calzoncillos abajo, y con la risa de Kageyama por notar que Shouyou aún conserva los que tienen gráficos de cuervos. La risa pronto contagia a Hinata sin importarle que ambos están desnudos de la cintura para abajo, que acaban de manchar las sábanas de Tobio, y que deben inventar una buena excusa cuando la madre de éste cuestione sobre misteriosas manchas blancas.

—Tu madre va a matarte —dice Hinata entre risas, aún sobre él y con los brazos enroscados al cuello del armador.

—No he terminado contigo —la risa se corta y es sustituida por una tierna, y a la vez sugerente, sonrisa, a la que le sucede un par de besos pequeños en todo su rostro. Kageyama solo cierra los ojos y siente, incluso, como sus pestañas tiemblan ante la atención que recibe de los propios labios del de cabello naranja, lo que termina por obligarlo por romper ese momento y enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Hinata, por encima de su polera, aspirando con desmedida fuerza su aroma—. No te vayas nunca.

Hinata engrandece los ojos y además de percatarse de que la lluvia ha parado se percata de que Tobio no ha cambiado, ni quiere que cambie jamás. Aunque le gustaría que tuviese un poco más de fortaleza a la hora de creer en sus propias virtudes y en lo grandioso que es.

La gente se lo repite seguido: Que es un excelente jugador. Que es un genio sin precedentes. Que será un gran representante del país del Sol Naciente. Pero realmente a Tobio le gustaría ser reconocido por otras cosas que solamente por su talento atlético, tal como suele oír cuando hablan de Shouyou. Que es tan brillante como un Sol. Que es tan valiente como un Dios. Que es tan sentimental como una niña. Esa clase de cosas es de las que carece pero que tampoco le importan mucho a Hinata.

Porque cuando está con él Kageyama puede volverse tan frágil y llorón que nadie creería que fuera el prospecto más grande de Miyagi una vez que inicien sus niveles superiores en universidad. Y eso es algo que Shouyou, que en un principio no quería compartir con nadie, ahora le gustaría ver a cada segundo del día. Siendo en el colegio o en las actividades del club, de regreso a casa o bajo un árbol mientras se besan, de salida a algún sitio o debajo de la última farola en la que tienen que despedirse para ir cada quien a su casa.

Verse encima o debajo de él con el cuerpo perlado en sudor no le importa si él obtiene la respuesta de Tobio a través de esos ojos que tanto le encantan.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kageyama —susurra, con una cadencia que tranquiliza al más grande, aun cuando siente esos pequeños y cortos brazos envolverle. Como si fuera un oso grandulón—. Siempre y cuando no me sueltes nunca —bromea a lo que Tobio le mira de frente con la convicción en los ojos.

—No voy a dejarte ir entonces. Jamás. Nunca —Hinata sonríe. Más que verlo con lágrimas o con la fragilidad que algunos días, como el de hoy, le asaltan, ama verlo con la firmeza que la vida le pide a cualquier ser humano. Porque eso es Tobio, un humano que siente y que también puede cometer errores para luego repararlos—. Y si intentas escapar, te amarraré para que no te vayas—el de cabello naranja deja salir una risa.

— _Mooh_ , Kageyama, eso suena muy cruel —suelta finalmente alargando la primera risa para romper a carcajadas una vez que Tobio lo ha empujado de espaldas a la cama, quedando debajo de él—. Pero no hará falta ¿sabes? No planeo irme de tu lado pronto.

—Nunca —insiste el más grande, besándole la nariz fría.

—Nunca —repite Shouyou, volviendo a reír y atraerlo del cuello para volver a besarlo y así terminar lo que esa noche iniciaron.

A pesar de que el silencio se cierna sobre ellos y uno de los dos piense que el transcurso de los días es como _"perder el tiempo",_ el otro estará ahí para decirle buenas noches y colorear su cara.

Chocando, como dos colores diferentes que se devoran.

Pero por mientras, ahí estaba el más grande, dejándose llevar...

_"..._ _por un mar naranja."_


	4. Dímelo a los ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias del capítulo: Ligero lemon. Time skip de cuatro años. Donde Hinata tiene 22 y Kageyama 21. Spoilers del manga actual (Adlers vs Black Jackals)
> 
> A partir de aquí empieza la perspectiva de Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Capítulos 1-3 centrados en Kageyama: Eventos antes de las Nacionales de los de tercer año.  
> • Capítulos 4 en adelante centrados en Shoyo: Eventos durante el salto en el tiempo de 4 años. Luego de que Hinata se va a Brasil.
> 
> Honne tendrá continuación en este mismo libro. Recordemos que en el último capítulo publicado de Honne, ambos ya son pareja así que en la actualidad lo dejaré del mismo modo.   
> Desde luego habrán fuertes referencias y "spoilers" del ritmo actual que lleva el manga pues quiero seguir esa misma línea de tiempo pero igual me centraré en otras cosas mas que en partidos en sí.

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue horroroso. Y dolió montones.

Shoyo recuerda cada detalle de ese momento. Y si tuviera la mente menos pesada y caliente como ahora le gustaría pensar que aquello fue parecido a una receta de cocina mal ejecutada, con un resultado fatal.

Como si antes de batir los huevos, según el recetario, en un recipiente hubiesen encendido el sartén y el aceite hubiese salpicado hasta terminar quemándolos, dejándolos con varios nubarrones oscuros sobre la piel.

Bueno, algo de eso sí que no había cambiado pues justo ahora Shoyo no deja de mirar todo ese bonito arsenal de chupetones de diferentes tamaños y colores que hay desde su cuello hasta la parte superior de su pecho.

—Toda una pintura renacentista ¿no crees? —Shoyo cierra los ojos, cansado, dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Tobio una vez que ve y siente las manos frías de su artista inmiscuirse por debajo de la sábana que mantiene oculta su desnudez, a su vez que también siente como le reparte más besos en el cuello como si fueran nuevas pinceladas húmedas de un tonos rosáceo—. Qué pervertido —lo oye decir sintiendo como va subiendo las manos hasta su pecho y toca, sin ningún pudor, sus endurecidos pezones para luego lanzar una mirada insinuante al frente, conectándose con los ardientes soles de Shoyo a través del reflejo del espejo frente al que están de pie.

Ambos están desnudos, desde luego, pero Shoyo es un poco más pudoroso que él durante las mañanas aunque eso es totalmente irónico.

Como si durante toda la noche no hubiese sido un vertiginoso animal encima de él, balanceándose sobre sus piernas, apresurando las embestidas y pidiendo más cada que a Tobio se le ocurría torturarlo disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Pues parece que no soy el único.

Al armador se le atora un gemido en la garganta al sentir la pequeña pero energética mano de Shoyo en su miembro.

Shoyo gime bajito y delicioso mientras que Tobio vuelve a repartir besos húmedos como si no pudiera detenerse en saborear su piel y de sentirse nuevamente duro allá abajo mientras lo oye suspirar por él.

¿Cuándo fue que se volvieron tan descarados?

Sí, bueno, lo de Shoyo puede justificarse por sus años viviendo en Brasil y toda la diversidad de gestos y nuevas costumbres a las que estuvo sometido durante ese tiempo tanto así que, actualmente, dar besos en las mejillas se ha hecho algo natural en él.

Pero ¿Y Kageyama?

Es que tendrían que verlo. A él y a su forma precisa de tocarlo y, más que nada, saber exactamente dónde tocar.

—Estoy cansado.

—La mentira más grande que jamás escuché —Shoyo suelta una risita que muere en la boca de su amante cuando este lo toma de los hombros, lo voltea y le estampa los labios en un beso hambriento mientras siente como desliza las manos por su trasero y toda su mente se llena de él.

Sí, está mintiendo.

Como también estaría mintiendo si dijera que esa faceta de Kageyama siendo presumido y hasta territorial no le gustara.

Desde luego no se lo dice pero es un secreto placentero que prefiere reservarse para sí mismo. El de ser solo él quien tenga el poder de dominarlo y de dibujar tantos gestos excitantes en su rostro y que ninguna otra persona ha tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Que sí, adora todo lo educado y amoroso que es desde que comenzaron a salir antes de él partir a Brasil pero esa faceta de Kageyama siendo tan intenso, no solo en la cancha, sino también en la cama, es algo que le volvió loco la primera vez que lo hicieron aunque haya terminado realmente mal.

Shoyo es amante de la pasión de sus ojos medianoche cuando lo ve jugar pero también de la pasión desenfrenada que libera cuando están juntos en un ambiente más íntimo. En un universo que solo es de ellos.

Y es que por eso se encargó, durante todo el partido, de calentarlo. De iniciar un incendio en él cada que Atsumu o cualquier otro le sonreía de una forma que, se suponía, solo tendría que hacerlo estando con él.

 _"Sí, Kageyama, no eres el único rarito y pretencioso que se calienta con casi nada"_. Se repitió Hinata durante el descanso del primer set luego de haber realizado el primer ataque rápido con Miya en toda su cara.

No había sido con esa intención, sinceramente, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza luego de chocar miradas con él.

Como si hubiese despertado a una bestia.

—¿A qué hora tienes que regresar?

—¿Regresar? No debí irme en primer lugar, Tobio —Kageyama suelta una risita terminando de besarlo, apoyando su frente en la de él mientras le acomoda un poco esos mechones que sobresalen por ahí y que se han adherido a su piel por el sudor—. Miya _-san_ debe de estar hecho un loco. Seguramente me saturó el buzón de tantas llamadas.

—La próxima vez que le sonrías a así a él, enserio me vas a conocer —la advertencia sale de la garganta de Kageyama camuflada de un poco de ironía pero la verdad es que ni él mismo es capaz de percatarse de eso. De que en verdad lo dijo enserio.

Shoyo, por su parte, no le toma demasiada importancia al comentario.

No tiene ni idea de qué hora es ni de cuántos mensajes deben de estar saturando su bandeja de notificaciones pero si él no tiene idea, mucho menos Tobio, y mucho menos ahora que ha fruncido tantito los labios al oír el nombre de Miya Atsumu salir de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos sabe nada, de hecho.

Luego del partido contra los Adler's, de celebrar su debut con los Black Jackals saliendo con la victoria del mismo, de saludar a sus senpais, de repartir sonrisas, autógrafos y un par de cortas entrevistas, su primer parada fueron los baños exclusivos de los vestidores. No porque necesitara ir con urgencia o necesitara un poco de agua en el rostro para refrescarse, más bien porque necesitaba de _ese otro calor con desesperación._

Así, completamente sudorosos y con el vestigio de la adrenalina aun palpitando en cada poro, tan pronto Shoyo terminó de asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie más en los cubículos, y de revisar que el último mensaje se hubiese enviado correctamente a cierto armador, Kageyama apareció como un huracán arrastrándolo hasta los lavabos, elevándolo y sentándolo ahí, no sin antes asegurarse de colocar el pestillo de la puerta tras cerrarla.

Shoyo aún puede sentir lo salado en sus labios debido al sudor. Es decir, no había pasado ni media hora tras finalizar el partido y ahí estaban, reduciendo la distancia y aumentando el calor a través de un beso fogoso y tan necesitado por ambos.

Era la primera vez en dos años que Shoyo pisaba tierras japonesas pero no en la que aterrizaba sus labios sobre los de Tobio. Y, aún así, no dejaba de suspirar y gemir como si hubiese pasado una década entera.

La primera vez que se besaron, en comparación a esa, no se parecía en nada pero Hinata seguía sintiendo las piernas como gelatina cada que Kageyama, ahora con su maldito metro ochenta y ocho, gemía dentro de su cavidad mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la molesta tela.

Recorriendo músculos ya conocidos y recorridos con anterioridad pero también unos nuevos que seguramente Shoyo se había encargado de crear aumentando su entrenamiento en el último año.

Dios, es que debían estar dementes como para hacer ese tipo de cosas ahí.

—E-Espera...Va-Vas muy rápido...

—Siempre te ha gustado rápido.

_Oh, por Dios._

Casi lo olvidaba. Ese pensamiento que se le atravesó al escuchar a Kageyama decir eso pensando que en serio tenía que enseñarle a mejorar en el uso de las analogías y en qué ambiente usar una.

Y luego de eso ambos ya tenían los shorts a media rodilla. Shoyo lidiando con la sensación electrizante de sentir el pene de Tobio deslizarse y friccionar entre sus piernas, simulando embestidas, como si le estuviese advirtiendo lo que le esperaría una vez que dejaran el gimnasio a hurtadillas y se subieran al primer taxi que vieran hasta llegar a algún hotel.

Costaba creerse que estaban haciendo eso en un lugar tan público.

Costaba creerse, todavía más, que el resto de los asistentes al partido solo los vieran como viejos rivales.

Costaba creerse que no pudieran soportar un maldito minutos más lejos del otro.

—N-no manches el uniforme... —esa había sido la última súplica que Shoyo pudo hacer luego de venirse intensamente en la mano de su amante, sintiendo como la semilla del contrario terminaba por salpicar las baldosas del baño.

Sí, al menos habían tenido la decencia de _no llegar a más_ ahí pero el morbo de que alguien los descubriera no abandonó el cuerpo de ninguno de los dos ni disminuyó el calor que se manifestó en las mejillas de Shoyo, tras verse sudoroso y con la respiración errática en el reflejo del espejo, hasta que salieron de ahí, repartiéndose pequeños besitos juguetones durante el camino.

—¿Estás pensando en algo sucio verdad?

—¿Q-Qué...? ¡Ah!

¿Está de broma?

¿Cómo es capaz de leer su mente o al menos tener un indicio de lo que está pensando?

En el pasado Shoyo no dejaba de presumir lo bueno que él era para leer a Kageyama. Al menos durante su último año en el que comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

Kageyama creía que era una especie de brujo pero mentiría si dijera ahora que los aciertos que Hinata tuvo con él no lo ayudaron a sobrellevar el peso de sí mismo a la hora de tener esporádicos pensamientos pesimistas.

Y es que Shoyo fue tan necesario en su vida como el agua o el aire para vivir.

Por ello el día que decidió ir a Brasil tuvo que tragarse el pesar de sentir que ya nada sería igual.

Y no lo fue...Tuvieron tantas peleas como siempre pero la distancia, en lugar de separarlos, los unió más. O al menos eso es lo que Shoyo siempre solía decir durante las video llamadas en medio de su monólogo cursi en dos idiomas.

—Tienes la cara roja.

—¡Es obvio! ¡Tengo tu pene dentro de mí y apenas puedo pensar en-...! ¡A-Ah, Dios, sí! ¡Justo ahí, Tobio! —al azabache se le escapa una risita, inclinándose para besarlo antes de volver a apartarse, colocando sus manos en las piernas abiertas del más bajito, marcando fuertemente un ritmo cadencioso así mismo como las líneas de sus músculos a medida que aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas y la cama se sacude.

—¿En qué...pensabas? —Shoyo, completamente mareado, apenas y puede distinguir lo que dice—. ¿Pensabas...en lo que hicimos en el baño del...gimnasio? —tras escucharlo el nuevo rematador de los BJ siente como algo crece dentro de él.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Tobio! ¡Más! ¡Lléname más!

No sabe si son sus paredes internas o es el miembro de Tobio, o ambos, lo que crece. Solo cierra los ojos, muerde los labios y sacude las manos aferrándose a la tela de la cama, arqueando la espalda hermosamente como si presumiera de esa poderosa flexibilidad con la que cuenta.

No se lo dirá pero pensar en el desastre que hicieron en el baño y que Tobio lo traiga a colación, como si compartieran el pensamiento, lo hace venirse sintiendo como el ritmo aumenta tanto hasta repuntar en su interior, llenándolo por completo.

La vibración que siente en todo su cuerpo no es comparada con la rapidez de sus remates. Dios...Siente como todo arde durante los siguientes segundos para luego disminuir un poco y luego repuntar, de nuevo, con intensidad. Todo hasta que la venida de Tobio se detiene y Shoyo se permite abrir la boca para respirar un poco de vida.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta, acompañada de un sonoro beso en su mejilla, es lo último que escucha Shoyo antes de sentir como Tobio sale de él y los residuos comienzan a deslizarse fríos por sus muslos—. Shoyo...

—Si no tuviera... —traga saliva con dificultad, aun viendo lucecitas con la mirada puesta en el techo, intentando recuperar la respiración—. Si no tuviera la resistencia que tengo ahora...estoy seguro que me romperías.

Una nueva risita cómplice los acompaña junto al cansancio que, finalmente, comienza a presentarse en ambos.

—Y porque sé que la tienes es que no te quiero dejar descansar —Shoyo lo mira casi con horror hasta que Kageyama levanta las sabanas _–ahora manchadas con sus fluidos cabe decir-_ y los cubre a ambos—. Pero también estoy cansado así que tú ganas esta vez, supongo.

Hinata pone una mueca entre molesta y chistosa ante un recuerdo fugaz que se le atraviesa al oír esa frase tan característica de él pero que rápidamente desaparece para pasar al besuqueo suave y a las caricias lentas que son costumbre en ellos luego de hacer el amor de forma desenfrenada.

Y es que luego de tanto tiempo quieren probar todo lo que no han podido del otro.

A Hinata le encanta eso.

Como Kageyama besa desde su frente hasta sus pestañas y termina por perderse en la piel de su cuello repartiendo besitos. La sensación es demasiado estimulante a su vez que es una especie de ritual para reponer energías pues rápidamente el cansancio comienza a disiparse y los músculos dejan de doler un poco. Como si fuera una especie de analgésico.

—Siempre haces eso.

—¿El qué?

—El poner tu mano sobre mi pecho —Hinata no responde de inmediato pues ahora está demasiado cómodo recibiendo mimos de Kageyama en su cabello como para ponerse a pensar cuándo fue que le comenzó a gustar el trazar círculos imaginarios con su dedo sobre el pecho del armador.

Aún tiene fresco el recuerdo de Tobio durante el último año de preparatoria. Siempre con la camiseta completamente húmeda luego de cada entrenamiento poniendo como excusa que no tenía sentido cambiársela si el mismo viento la iba a secar en un par de minutos de todas formas.

A Hinata siempre le gustó mirarlo a hurtadillas alzándosela mientras se oreaba un poco.

—Hey, tú ¿En dónde estás poniendo las manos? —Shoyo habla ésta vez, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, mirándolo con ojos acusadores pero con una pizca de la misma perversión que hay en los de Tobio.

—Se movieron solas.

Un gemido se le escapa al más bajito cuando siente sus dos mejillas inferiores ser apretadas por esas grandes manos.

Y es que nadie contó eso.

O quizá nadie lo mencionó.

Pero durante los siguientes dos años en Karasuno, luego de que los de tercero se graduaran, Kageyama adoptó varias manías extrañas. O quizá siempre fue un pervertido reservado.

Una de ellas, la principal, tocar su trasero cada que la oportunidad se presentaba.

Manía que se volvió una actividad descarada cada vez que estaban juntos en la intimidad o lejos de las miradas de todos. Además de muchas manías más en lo últimos años. Enserio ¿cuándo fue que se volvieron tan abiertos uno con el otro?

Pensamientos así de reflexivos son un poco inusuales tenerlos estando así, desnudos con las sabanas y las piernas entrelazadas, pero qué más da. Ninguno de los dos vino al mundo con un instructivo.

Han tropezados tantas veces, y seguramente les esperan aún más obstáculos por superar pues a medida que los años se suman y se manifiestan en ellos, los sueños se vuelven más complicados pero Hinata no quiere pensar en eso ahora.

Solo quiere permanecer así abrazado a él como si Tobio fuera una boya en medio del océano dispuesto a ser lo único a lo cual aferrarse para no hundirse.

Kageyama no lo sabe pero volver a Japón ha sido un salto bastante abrumador. No...Incluso antes de eso. El decidir irse a vivir a un país lejano fue un salto a ciegas del que dudó muchas veces dar. Ahora, con todo lo que ha vivido, lo que ha visto, lo que ha aprendido en Brasil, acerca de cómo sobrellevar una relación entre dos hombres le ha generado nuevas dudas a Shoyo.

Pero es la primera vez que se ven en mucho tiempo. No quiere arruinar el momento ni llenarlo de inquietudes que seguramente podrían influenciar a Tobio ahora que su objetivo apunta a nuevos horizontes.

Son amantes. Novios cariñosos dentro de la cama y dentro de una habitación que huele a ellos pero una vez que atraviesen la puerta tienen que vivir apariencias. Al menos en lo que a esa relación respecta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos.

Ahí están de nuevo, mirándose con amor frente al espejo luego de dormir por horas. Kageyama atrás, pasando los brazos por encima del vientre del más pequeño, dejando un besito en su mejilla para luego encaminarse al cuarto del baño y hacer sus necesidades aunque dejando la puerta completamente abierta.

Como si estar desnudos frente al otro, luego de tantos años, no representara siempre que su deseo sexual se disparara.

—¿Revisaste tus mensajes? —pregunta Kageyama antes de abrir su maleta deportiva y sacar una toalla y el kit de limpieza que siempre carga consigo.

—Sí, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a decirme cuando me vean llegar un día después y tarde al entrenamiento —respondiendo un par de mensajes de manera aleatoria, ignorando olímpicamente el chat grupal que tiene con Miya, Bokuto y Sakusa, _–que está más lleno de stickers y memes que de mensajes textuales-_ Hinata se pone de pie de la cama para coger su respectivo bolso, sacar sus cosas y encaminarse al cuarto de baño, mismo en donde Kageyama ya se está lavando los dientes.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, pasando a su lado, mientras coloca la toalla cerca de la regadera que aún se encuentra empañada luego del baño que ha tomado Tobio antes que él.

—¿Entrenar te dice algo? —no recibe una respuesta inmediata pues lo ve perder la cabeza dentro del lavabo, soltando un poco de dentífrico para luego enjuagarse la boca.

—¿Qué no tienen un día de descanso? —a Hinata toda esa situación se le hace increíble, tanto que quiere reír.

—¿Estás insinuando que tú, el idiota obsesionado con vóley número 2, quiere usar su día descanso para salir conmigo? —para este momento Hinata no evita soltar una carcajada limpia.

—¿Por qué está conversación se basa en preguntas? —Hinata sonríe, dándole la espalda para adentrarse a la regadera, abrirla un poco y verificar su temperatura—. ¿Entonces estás libre o no?

—Sí, bueno, no creo que le haga mucha gracia a mi equipo y a mi entrenador que me tome el día de mañana si ya me tomé medio día hoy y... ¡Oye! —el rematador pega un saltito cuando siente la mano pesada de su pareja apretarlo contra su pecho, apegando su espalda ahí ¿En qué momento volvió a meterse a la regadera?—. ¿Qué haces? Tú ya te duchaste, ahora es mi turno.

—Creo que no me duché bien —Hinata rueda los ojos, divertido, cerrando un poco la llave para disminuir un poco la presión del agua y que no le pegue tan de golpe en los ojos a ambos—. Te estoy invitando a salir. ¿No quieres que...? ¡Hey! —ahora es Kageyama quien cierra la boca tan pronto Hinata vuelve a abrir la llave, recibiendo con fuerza la presión del agua de forma intencional.

—Creí que habías dicho que no te duchaste bien —riendo, no ejerce ningún tipo de fuerza cuando siente como su novio lleva su cuerpo hasta la pared fría de la regadera y le besa los labios con una lentitud tortuosa—. Oye...Enserio se me hace tarde... —y aunque la idea de tener sexo en la regadera es una de las fantasías que les falta por cumplir, la conciencia le pesa más.

—Entonces solo di que sí.

Una cita, dice.

Un cita... ¿A dónde? O sea... ¿En público? Cuando Shoyo es consciente de que el qué dirán tiene más peso en su corazón que las ganas por ser súper meloso con él, se retrae un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ah, maldición. De seguro ahora está haciendo una cara rara.

—Nada...Solo...—carraspea haciendo tiempo para buscar una excusa—. Solo me duelen las caderas un poco.

—¿Te lastimé? Déjame ver.

Ah, Dios, ¿por qué tiene ganas de llorar ahora que lo ve siendo dulce? No se suponía que regresar a Japón y estar de nuevo con él representara algo malo. Entonces ¿por qué le está dando tantas vueltas a una simple cita y al comportamiento de Tobio? Ese tipo de pensamientos no los tenía cuando tenía quince.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Estoy bien, Tobio.

—¿Enserio?

Que sí.

Enserio que sí.

Solo es él pensando de más, en cosas que no tendría que pensar ahora.

—Sí —responde esperando que el esfuerzo que está haciendo por sonreír, como Tobio siempre ha dicho que le gusta, tenga resultado—. Está bien. Saldré contigo —añade de más para que eso sea suficiente lo cual parece conseguir pues recibe una sonrisa de vuelta junto a un besito en la nariz—. Ahora ¿me dejas ducharme?

—Antes tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Algo?

—Sé que es tarde pero... felicidades —la mano de Shoyo, que viajaba de nuevo a la llave para volver a abrirla, se detiene—. Felicidades por tu debut y por tu primera victoria de muchas más.

¿No se había comprometido a no dejar que ninguna de sus emociones, por esa noche, se apoderaran de él al punto de querer llorar?

¿Qué es esto?

¿Le está devolviendo el favor por haberle dicho que era increíble hace años?

Hinata no sentía que necesitara de esas palabras pues ambos eran tan contrastantes que nunca se sintió como una competencia aunque diera la impresión que sí. Cuando Shoyo decidió partir a un país extranjero no sintió que fuera una ventaja sino una oportunidad.

O quizá no lo quiso ver así.

Quizá dentro de él sí esperaba sentir, tan siquiera un poco, ir a la delantera.

No es que pensara que Kageyama siempre tuvo el camino más fácil por nacer bendecido con tales habilidades monstruosas pero esperaba ese día con ansías.

Esperaba el día en ser capaz de apoderarse de la cancha, de atraer la vista de todos y de demostrarle a él y al mundo entero que también podía llegar al mismo escenario por sus propios medios.

Esperaba el día en el que él también lo elogiara.

—¿Shoyo...? —Tobio vuelve a recibir el chorro de agua salir a presión en cuanto Hinata vuelve a abrir la llave—. ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué ha-...?! —los reclamos mueren cuando sabe que las gotas que se deslizan por las mejillas de Shoyo no son debido al agua de la regadera—. ¿Qué...? ¿Ahora eres tú el que llora? ¿Y ahora qué dije?

—Ah, cállate —Hinata lo golpea en los hombros aunque no con la suficiente fuerza para que aquello pase a ser considerado una agresión real. Lo ha hecho porque no sabe dónde meter la maldita cabeza para no verlo.

Kageyama lo toma de los hombros, lo voltea y lo abraza, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, embriagándose un poquito del aroma que aún posee antes de que el agua lo desaparezca. Aún al día de hoy, cuando han transcurrido varios años, se sigue sintiendo como si fueran unos chiquillos. Y él específicamente sigue siendo realmente malo al lidiar con eso de dar palabras de aliento.

Shoyo es naturalmente, porque es como el mismo Sol, quien se ocupa de animarlo siempre cuando está en medio de una crisis existencial.

No recuerda _–y si las hay no recuerda que hayan sido muchas_ \- las ocasiones en las que fuera al revés. En las que Hinata se desviara de sus objetivos y tuviera tendencias depresivas.

O quizá él ha tomado demasiadas cosas de Shoyo que lo ha drenado.

Quizá ha estado ignorando ponerle la atención que se merece porque siempre pensó que el optimismo y la motivación en Shoyo eran dos fuentes inagotables así mismo como su sonrisa y esa luz cegadora que siempre brotaba de él, incapaz de sentirse entristecido porque él mismo era su propia fuente de coraje.

Ahora que lo sostiene y siente un ligero temblor en sus hombros a razón del llanto que, evidentemente, quiere reprimir con fuerza, se siente como si ahora los papeles se hubiesen invertido.

Ahora él es quien lo sostiene porque no sabe qué hacer.

Y por primera vez siente que está enfrentando algo de lo que tiene cero experiencias.

El consuelo.

—O-Oye...Si dije algo malo puedo...

—Idiota...—lo oye con la voz congestionada mientras el agua sigue golpeándolos. La escena extrae de sus más importantes memorias esa ocasión en la que él se sentía ligeramente perdido aquella vez en su habitación hace mucho tiempo.

Oyendo la tempestad golpeando por la ventana y él sintiéndose poca cosa.

En esa ocasión fue Hinata quien terminó motivándolo. Esa y muchas veces lo hizo.

Pero que lo abrace ahora sin saber qué hacer no es debido a que sienta que le está devolviendo el favor.

Lo hace porque simplemente quiere que se apoye en él.

Y porque de verdad lo ama.

Darse cuenta de esto, apenas ahora, le hace pensar que ha sido un idiota en sentir celos y en pretender tener una conversión con él, si esta situación no se hubiese dado en primer lugar, a cerca de porqué le parecía que coqueteaba con Miya Atsumu en toda su cara.

Sí, definitivamente ahora no puede ni quiere mencionar eso.

—Emm... ¿No tenías prisa por ducharte? —y eso, definitivamente, ha sido lo peor que se le ha ocurrido decir pero Shoyo parece no prestarle demasiada atención pues hasta lo oye reír.

—Ah, eres tan malo en esto de dar consuelo —el comentario, lejos de ofenderlo, le hace ver que en realidad aquello no es una mentira—. Estoy llorando porque te extrañé y sé que tú también me extrañaste. Además de que finalmente pude barrer el piso contigo en la cancha.

—No barriste el piso conmigo —Hinata hace una mueca divertida aunque Kageyama asegura que hay algo de decaimiento en su rostro que no se desvanece del todo—. Puedo admitir la mitad de eso al menos.

—¿Eh?

—Que también te eché muchísimo de menos.

Ah, ahí está. 

Esa sonrisa parecida al mismísimo Sol.

Kageyama no sabe qué hacer cada que Shoyo le sonríe así pero al menos se siente aliviado de que vuelva a ser el mismo hasta para pellizcarle el trasero mientras lo empuja rápidamente fuera de la ducha para finalmente hacer todo su proceso de aseo en la mitad de tiempo que había estimado.

Esa silueta que se bosqueja a través del cristal de la regadera la conoce muy bien.

Pero aun cuando Tobio sale de la ducha y lo deja para asearse tranquilamente, está lejos de sentir esa misma tranquilidad.

—Shoyo —lo llama por inercia antes de salir del cuarto del baño, recibiendo una respuesta tardía.

—¿Sí?

Algo...Algo no está bien.

Es como si Shoyo le hubiese dejado entre ver, por primera vez, partes de sí mismo que incluso él desconocía.

—Nada.

Como si ahora los verdaderos miedos, que siempre ha tenido y que siempre han estado ahí, fueran a emerger de él a partir de ahora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ヽ(^o^)ノ
> 
> Sí, bueno, creo que ha pasado un año ya desde que publiqué la tercera y última parte de esta corta historia y realmente no pretendía darme la oportunidad de "extenderla", por así decirlo, pues ya le había dado un final.
> 
> Pero con los recientes eventos que hay en el manga, el salto en el tiempo de cuatro años y todo el hype que se me ha venido como una avalancha de emociones, al final me decidí a continuar esta historia. 
> 
> Que sí, los primeros tres capítulos, releyendo un poco, están centrados enteramente en Kageyama y sus miedos e inseguridades pero pensé...¿Y Shoyo? Sé que le di momentos y voz en esos tres capítulos pero no creo haberme centrado demasiado en él como lo hice como con Kageyama.
> 
> Y pues bueno...Prácticamente esta segunda parte planeo que se centre en él pero quiero que sea visto desde la perspectiva actual, es decir, a como están y lucen en el manga actualmente. Ya mayores. 
> 
> En parte porque esos capítulos en los que se fue a Brasil me sirvieron para darme cuenta (o más bien para revivir) de todo el proceso y lo que se siente cuando te vas a vivir a un lugar completamente distinto a tu ciudad natal. Fueron paneles pequeños pero que a mí me removieron el corazón al pensar en la posibilidad en la que Shoyo se sintió completamente solo al estar lejos de casa. Que sí, ahora ya está todo radiante enfrentándose a Tobio pero nadie ha contado la otra parte (?) De eso quiero que vaya esta continuación de Honne. 
> 
> Mientras más grande seas, mayores son tus ambiciones pero mayores son tus miedos y estoy segura que hubieron ocasiones en las que quiso tirar la toalla (?)
> 
> Y pues bueno, solo quería dar este aviso. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes le han dado, y le siguen dando, amor a Honne c: Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la primera parte sobre Kageyama. Es hora de darle amor a nuestro Shoyo.


	5. Si fuese mas seguro el suelo, no estaríamos en un bote

El tiempo a su lado fue tan perfecto que sintió que no estaría mal pensar que su mundo se redujera a las cuatro paredes de su habitación sin tener intenciones de salir. 

Todo en brazos de Kageyama fluía como debía ser.

Pero entonces la realidad era más pesada. Cada que atravesaba la puerta del departamento donde se estaba quedando en Brasil un peso más se sumaba a Hinata. Como piedras envueltas en bolsas de tela atadas a sus tobillos para luego ser arrojado al mar. 

Shoyo, desde luego, daría una lucha embravecida hacia arriba sin sopesar, en una primera instancia, la posibilidad de hundirse. Daría patadas y brazadas furiosas en contra de las corrientes marinas y, aun cuando se sintiera un poco seguro en la superficie, seguiría nadando en contra de las olas. Eso, claro, si tan solo no existiera un peso muerto queriéndolo tragarlo hasta el fondo del mar.

Uno que, por más que nades, por más que des lucha, por más que saques tu mejor arsenal, no se va a ir a menos que sacrifiques un minuto de oxígeno y te concentres en desatar esas piedras. Pero es arriesgado. Un mal cálculo y vas a terminar sin aire, y tú y tus esperanzas se van a hundir.

También está la otra opción de ignorar el peso y seguir nadando hacia arriba...pero eventualmente el peso te va a sumergir.

Shoyo tiene miedo.

Miedo de sacrificar tan poco para obtener algo grande. Pero es que ese _"tan poco"_ es tan improbable que termine bien con la sensación desesperada que naturalmente cualquier persona sentiría en una situación así.

No es un miedo a lo que no es capaz de hacer, es un miedo a lo que sabe que es capaz de hacer y que sabe traerá consecuencias que no le van a gustar ni un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh?

—Estás distraído.

Le gustaría que en lugar de quedarse callado, sin saber qué decir, mejor hubiese pensado un poco mejor las cosas ante los acontecimientos de ayer y evitar, aunque fuera un poco, el dejarse llevar. 

Cuando Tobio hizo esa pregunta a mitad del sexo Shoyo creyó que lo había subestimado. Que había subestimado su capacidad de percibir ciertas cosas y de leer ciertos gestos delatores. En parte así fue, aquella respuesta se sumó a la serie de respuestas vergonzosas que no le gustaría volver a repetir porque el pene de Kageyama se sentía tan bien dentro suyo que difícilmente hubiese podido responder otra cosa.

Pero la pregunta que hace ahora es distinta.

También es del tipo de pregunta que es lanzada con la intención de obtener una respuesta en específico. Tobio no está esperando que le diga que se distrajo por el sonido de los autos o porque hubiese recordado un buen chiste. Está preguntando porque ya leyó su semblante y porque es evidente que aquí, en China o devuelta en Brasil ese gesto significa que algo le está preocupando.

—Estoy bien —alcanza a responder antes de ofrecerle un poco de la bebida del cine que no se ha terminado. Ese gesto infalible para evadir algo rápidamente—. Es solo que estaba pensando que me gustaría estar en el nacimiento del hijo de Heitor —Hinata asume que Kageyama no es tan tonto y que para este momento ya sabe reconocer a Heitor de entre su grupo enlistados de amigos en Brasil—. Va a ser un niño. ¿Sí te dije?

—Creo que lo mencionaste —Shoyo ríe con el genuino pensamiento acerca de que Tobio sigue siendo tan despistado como antes hasta que de nuevo lo vuelve escuchar hablar—. ¿Por eso estás así?

Ah, maldita sea.

¿Desde cuándo es tan insistente con algo?

—Sí —responde fácilmente—. Seguro será tan bonito y bronceado como Heitor y tendrá ojos enormes como Nice y...—Y el auto sabotaje de pronto ya no le sienta nada bien. Ha sido algo inconsciente pero en lugar de concentrarse en las cosas buenas y en esa forma tan extraña de la naturaleza de procear vida, se concentra en la imagen universal de lo que es una familia. 

Una familia normal.

Un padre.

Una madre.

Uno o dos hijos.

Y un perro.

Las manos se le entumen de pronto y ésta vez no puede poner de excusa algo tonto. Tobio está a su lado, y aunque sigue siendo algo bruto y lento para darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, con Shoyo no es así. Y para cuando lanza, de nuevo, otra pregunta, Shoyo quiere dar arcadas para devolver el _hot-dog_ y las palomitas que acaba de tragar.

—¡Shoyo!

Las sonrisas radiantes de Heitor y Nice se instalan en su mente el día de su boda.

Tan increíbles personas.

Tan amables.

Tan...normales.

Y, sin embargo, sus felicitaciones para ellos fueron lo más sinceras posibles. 

Les deseaba infinita felicidad. Les deseaba que envejecieran juntos y tuvieran muchos nietos y muchos perritos o gatitos. En algún punto él deseó eso para sí mismo también. Al menos la parte de las mascotas. 

Pero sí que también deseaba poder envejecer con alguien a su lado pero en las incontables veces que pensó en eso nunca pensó en una mujer. Cuando tuvo la capacidad de darse cuenta de que las cosas con Tobio serían más serias y complicadas, el primer ataque de pánico vino a él en una noche acalorada en su primer verano en Brasil.

Shoyo recuerda esa noche.

Y recuerda como, al siguiente día, Pedro tuvo que marcar a Lucio para avisar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Así, sudoroso y febril, Shoyo sostuvo la mano de Pedro y le confesó su más poderoso secreto.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta la Lambada? —Shoyo rió débil aquella vez y luego se echó a llorar no sin antes decir: Me gusta un chico.

Shoyo lloró esa noche y la siguiente.

Lloró tanto que Pedro creyó que no era solo la fiebre lo que lo tenía así sino al revés. Era porque estaba completamente desecho al darse cuenta de algo que debió pensar hace muchos años que terminó enfermó.

Y al tercer día rompió con Kageyama. Por primera vez.

Ese fue el primer instante en el que el miedo superó al amor.

Algo así como cuando sintió frustración durante el Campamento de los de primer año de diversas escuelas impartido por el entrenador Washijou. Esa angustia de no saber qué hacer ni reconocer en donde demonios estaba parado. Algo tan básico como recibir y sacar, algo que debió aprender desde antes de intentar siquiera volar, le había causado demasiados problemas en ese entonces. 

Lo mismo sucedía ahora. O algo así.

Antes de pensar en salir con Tobio, antes de aceptar que le quería de una manera distinta a como se quiere a los amigos o a la familia, antes de todo eso debió pensar mejor las cosas. Debió mirar a su alrededor. De haberlo hecho se hubiese percatado de que el mundo es un poco injusto, y que una relación de dos chicos nunca sería bien vista. Y de todo lo que repercutiría si continuaban con eso. 

Tobio no se detendría, desde luego. 

Él seguiría creciendo y creciendo porque su naturaleza es la de superar cualquier obstáculo sin concentrarse en nada más.

Un bruto como él no encontraría nada de malo en que ambos continuasen saliendo.

Y cuando Shoyo le mandó aquél mensaje, porque no tuvo las agallas de marcarle, diciéndole que terminaban, se sintió un maldito. No es que Kageyama fuera un bruto. Es que seguía siendo tan inocente como para ver la malicia del mundo. 

Como para ver malicia en el sabor de quererse. 

Y Shoyo, solo un poco mayor que él, se sentía un poco más delante de él en ciertos aspectos de la vida. Ese viaje no solo le estaba abriendo las puertas en cuanto el Vóley sino también le estaba cerrando otras.

—¿En serio Oikawa- _san_ está en Brasil? —la curiosidad de Yamaguchi salta antes que la de Hitoka apenas Shoyo se une a la video llamada luciendo un poco más alegre que en días pasados. Unos cinco días más han pasado y no ha sabido nada de Kageyama. En un principio le dolió el pensar el poco interés recibido de su parte. Es decir, ni siquiera respondió su maldito mensaje pero Shoyo creyó que necesitaría tiempo para asimilarlo. Y él también necesitaba darse un respiro.

—Sí, nos encontramos hace unos días —responde forzando una sonrisa mientras se termina de secar el cabello luego de la ducha que acaba de darse.

—Vimos su foto en Instagram —declara Yachi apartando sus ojos de su teléfono para luego mostrarlo frente a la webcam como para rectificar aún más ese hecho. Shoyo tuerce una mueca que más bien parece de incomodidad por algo que pasa fugazmente por su cabeza. Algo que se reserva antes de seguir escuchando a su amiga—. Todo mundo está hablando de eso.

—¡Ya tiene muchos _likes!_ —añade Yamaguchi, emocionado—. Ahí va otro —dice dando dos toquecitos a la foto, liberando un corazón fugaz provocando las risas de Yachi y un poco las de Shoyo, avergonzado.

—No creo que sea para tanto...

—Oye, Hinata ¿Qué dice Kageyama de todo esto? —la vergüenza y la risa nerviosa se desvanecen cuando la inesperada pregunta de Yachi hace que hasta Tadashi guarde silencio. 

Desde luego son amigos pero Shoyo no ha sido capaz de decirle a nadie, salvo a Pedro y eso porque esa noche estaba demasiado mareado y con la mente aturdida como para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sobre su ruptura con Kageyama.

Que más que una ruptura había sido una reacción impulsiva debido a todo en lo que Shoyo estaba pensando esa noche.

Algo de lo que se arrepiente un poquito pero de lo que también es consciente de lo que seguramente iba a terminar ocurriendo en un futuro.

No por Tobio sino por él.

Lo cual lo hace sentirse más miserable que antes.

—¿Decir? —Apartándose un poco de la cámara va y coge su termo de la mesita que tiene a un lado de la cama y vuelve—. ¿Qué tendría que decir él de la foto?

—Son novios ¿no? —a Shoyo ese último trago le sabe amargo una vez que pasa a través de su garganta—. Digo, no es que recuerde que Kageyama fuese una persona celosa es solo que pensé que...

—Oh, ahora que mencionan a Kageyama ¿Supieron lo que hizo?

Dios.

¿Pero qué carajos?

¡¿Desde cuándo Tobio es así de impulsivo?!

Que sí, lo es en otras cosas y no es como que le extrañara que tomara decisiones influenciadas por el calor del momento después de todo Shoyo también las tomaba, es decir ¡ahí estaba terminando con él por mensaje! ¡Ni siquiera por llamada! 

Pero ese no era el punto ahora. Shoyo quedó demasiado intranquilo luego de la respuesta de Tadashi a su bombardeo de preguntas histérico a cerca de: ¿Y ahora qué hizo Tobio?

Dios, un día de esto va a matarlo. Va a hacer que se le reviente el hígado.

¡Justo como lo está haciendo ahora llenándose de estrés porque Tobio no le contesta ninguna de sus llamadas!

—¡Me desvío! —grita histérico viendo como Pedro lo mira con cara de no entender que carajos pasa. Apenas hace unos días Shoyo estaba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas largas y gordas y ahora está de vuelta con esa cara de querer matar a la persona que le está desviando todas las llamadas—. ¡Me desvío a mí! ¡¿Qué no sabe quién soy?! ¡Soy su jodido ex!

—¿Y...eso es bueno? —Pedro se gana un grito exasperado de parte del más bajito, aturdiéndolo también a él—. Quizá solo está enfadado contigo, Shoyo. No es muy bonito que tu novio te termine por mensaje y...

—¿Enfadado? ¡No, qué va! ¡Enfadado estoy yo con él por ser tan idiota!

_"—¿Supiste lo de Kageyama?_

_—¿Qué cosa...?_

_—Sus compañeros encontraron una notita tendida en su cama diciendo que se iba a Brasil por unos días"_

¡Jodido idiota!

Y jodido idiota también él que con apenas la primera vibración de su teléfono ya está redactando una respuesta al jodido mensaje que Kageyama, luego de casi semana y media de ignorarlo, le ha enviado siendo tan preciso y seco como lo es siempre.

Sí, Shoyo es igualito a él.

Y por eso es que cuando el timbre del departamento suena y Pedro es quien sale a recibir, pues Shoyo está teniendo una crisis en el baño sobre qué hacer ahora, este sale disparado hacia el ambiente de tres piezas y lo ve a él, tan serio y menso como siempre se ve en territorio desconocido. 

Shoyo, incluso, hizo una lista mental durante su paso por el aseo, incluso la enumeró de acuerdo al nivel de intensidad de las reacciones e insulto que estaba a dispuesto a darle una vez que lo tuviera frente a él.

Pero apenas lo ve, con esa gorra con la leyenda Hollywood impresa, esa camiseta blanca sin gracia y esos bermudas azules, sosteniendo con una mano su maleta, toda pretensión sobre sí mismo a cerca de llenarlo de insultos y golpes sobre su irresponsabilidad se esfuma igual que cada una de las cosas que le dijo por mensaje y así mismo como los miedos que noche con noche lo han abrumado tras su ruptura. O incluso desde mucho antes.

A Shoyo no le importa si Pedro no se aparta a tiempo y se lo lleva a arrastro en su carrera antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse a brazos de Tobio.

No le importa si los mal ve.

No le importa absolutamente nada.

Solo se aferra a él sintiéndose cálido y completo cuando Tobio, con un poco de dificultad, lo sostiene con la misma intensidad que él.

—E-Estás pesado...—Hinata no responde, solo se aferra más a él, llegando al extremo de subir sus piernas y rodear su cintura con ellas como si fuese un koala. 

Que sí, está un poco más bronceado y su musculatura se ha modificado un poquito por lo que cree que le debe estar costando algo a Tobio sostenerlo pero no le importa. No le importa si Tobio es un debilucho y terminan cayendo sobre el piso del recibido _–en el cual siguen-_ y al armador le termina doliendo la cadera.

Él tiene la culpa.

Él tiene la culpa en primer lugar por derrumbar cada una de las murallas que ilusamente Shoyo quiere construir alrededor suyo para que él no lo alcance.

Él tiene la culpa por haber viajado hasta Brasil solo para verlo porque seguramente le ha sentado horriblemente mal ver la fotografía de Shoyo y Oikawa sonriendo días después de que fuera el mismo Hinata quien terminara con él por medio de un absurdo mensaje.

—¿Por qué estás aquí...? —pregunta Shoyo, quedito, abrazándose más intenso a su cuello.

—Porque mi novio le anda sonriendo a otros que no son yo.

—Exnovio —Kageyama suelta un suspiro que refleja sus pocos ánimos de discutir pero aun así no lo suelta, solo le da caricias en la espalda y a los desnudos brazos que se asoman por la playera azul.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o...? —solo hasta que Tobio suelta la pregunta es que Hinata le da paso a la vergüenza y a los nervios. Como puede baja las piernas y se suelta de a poco de él, volteando a mirar a Pedro quien luce un poco incómodo. 

Una punzada automática se le instala a Shoyo detrás de la nuca. No es rechazo ni mucho menos pero Shoyo poco o nada sabe distinguir eso. Solo siente que ha cometido un error al asumir que lo que para él es algo normal _–como lo es abrazar a Tobio cada que puede_ \- para los demás también es así.

—A-ah, Pedro...Él es...

—Kageyama Tobio. Soy el novio de Shoyo —distinto al escenario desastroso que espera, Kageyama se planta firme delante de su amigo brasileño e incluso le extiende la mano. Gesto que abruma un poco a Pedro en un principio pero que al final acepta cordialmente.

—Sé quién eres. Shoyo no deja de hablar de ti ni cuando estamos cenando —dice Pedro amainando el ambiente con una sonrisa, sonrisa que comparte débilmente Kageyama.

Y, de los tres, Shoyo es quien ahora se siente desconectado de esa realidad. Realidad que hubiese esperado sería otra. Una donde él terminase llorando y echando a Tobio, o donde estuviese suplicándole a Pedro que no dijese nada a nadie.

Pero no, ahí está, casi una hora después Pedro teniendo una conversación de lo más fluida y hasta amena con Kageyama.

Incluso a él le sorprende la manera en la que Tobio no parece incómodo con las preguntas de su amigo. Es más, parece que hasta se agradan.

—No sabía que también jugaras Vóley —Tobio le lanza una miradita discreta a Hinata quien finge estar concentrado en su asado—. Ni tampoco que hubiesen ido a la misma preparatoria.

—Juego vóley de sala; y sí, fuimos compañeros durante los últimos tres años.

—Y novios —Shoyo se estremece por lo directo que es Pedro pero Kageyama lo toma de lo más normal.

—Sí, también eso.

Luego de la cena Shoyo no sabe en qué pared enterrar la cabeza. Hace unas horas estaba realmente feliz de verlo nuevamente que ni siquiera le había importado la posibilidad de que Tobio rechazara su abrazo pero ahora, mientras escucha como abre su maleta y saca algunas cosas y prendas, no sabe si entrar a la habitación o no.

No es la primera vez que van a dormir juntos. Lo han hecho infinidad de veces pero sí es la primera vez que lo van a hacer fuera de casa sin olvidar el detalle de que, oficialmente, son ex ahora. O al menos en la cabecita de Hinata lo son.

—¿Te vas a quedar todo el rato ahí parado?

—¿Por qué no reservaste en un hotel? —Shoyo lanza la pregunta y se siente pequeño e idiota de pronto. Como si volviese a la secundaria.

—Por la misma razón que me diste la dirección de tu departamento cuando te mandé ese mensaje —Shoyo aprieta con fuerza, sobre su cuerpo, la toalla que estaba por ofrecerle a Tobio para que tomase un baño. Sí, bueno, él también tiene parte de culpa en eso pero es que sus dedos se movieron por sí solos cuando el teléfono vibró. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el mensaje ya había sido recibido. Solo restó esperar a que Tobio diera correctamente con la dirección—. Aunque no pensé, ni por un momento, la posibilidad de ir a un hotel —cuando Hinata alza los ojos Kageyama ya está en frente de él, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Shoyo, y apoyando su mano en la superficie de esta, llenándolo con su olor.

Shoyo entrecierra los ojos un poco, sintiéndose embriagado de pronto por este.

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque esperaba dormir contigo y abrazarte toda la noche.

Luego de eso no recuerda bien quien fue el primero en besar al otro.

Quien fue el primero en comenzar a quitarse las prendas.

O quien de los dos fue el más nervioso o tembloroso durante la noche.

Después de todo nunca habían llegado más allá de los roces y las caricias. Después de todo esa sería su primera vez.

—¿E-Estás seguro que así se hace? —Shoyo recuerda el sonrojado y sudoroso rostro de Kageyama sobre el suyo. Recuerda cada uno de los gestos que hizo y de cómo todo su cuerpo tembló al mismo tiempo que el de él cuando se abrió paso, por primera vez, en su interior.

Recuerda lo mucho que dolió.

Recuerda lo mucho que el armador le besó las mejillas y se bebió hasta la última de sus lágrimas como si de esa forma toda la tristeza y ansiedad de días pasados pudiese desaparecer de él. 

Qué importaba si las tragaba él y ahora fuese Tobio quien cargara con todas esas emociones. Daba igual siempre y cuando Shoyo dejase de atormentarse por ello. Por cosas que el propio Kageyama aún desconocía.

Esa primera vez fue horrorosa. Y dolió montones. Pero fue tan especial y tan torpe como debió ser.

Tan ellos desde el momento en el que placer se vertió por todo su cuerpo y también la alegría.

—Voltéate —Shoyo obedece y Kageyama no deja de besarlo incluso en la espalda. En cada peca que Shoyo desconoce que tiene pero que Tobio se está grabando en lo más profundo de su memoria—. Tsk, maldición —Shoyo guía la mirada hacia adelante, ahí donde el brazo de Kageyama se extiende hasta alcanzar la pantalla de su teléfono, picándola insistentemente para que la señal vuelva y el video se reanude, y solo hasta que se da cuenta de lo tontos que son es que suelta una risa cantarina que rebota en cada una de las paredes de su habitación.

Sí, definitivamente es una desastrosa primera vez como para estar siguiendo _–o pretendiendo seguir-_ un video guía de Kamasutra en el teléfono de Kageyama.

Ríe tan fuerte que Kageyama lo voltea y se graba como su pecho sube y baja y como sus dos soles brillan con mucha intensidad. Como dos meteoritos ardiendo, a punto de traspasar la atmósfera y precipitarse en la tierra, haciéndola temblar.

A él lo hace temblar. 

Sus ojos y esa risa que en lugar de disminuir, aumenta. Riendo con ganas como si ignorara lo que están haciendo.

Ignorando que tiene menos de la mitad del miembro de Tobio dentro.

Ignorando el dolor.

Ignorando las dudas y miedos.

Ignorando que están del otro lado del mundo oyendo las olas del mar a lo lejos y el canto cómplice y romántico de la brisa que se cuela a través de la ventana.

Kageyama no lo resiste más y se inclina para besarlo, terminando de meter todo su miembro de golpe.

Lo besa tanto que la saliva pronto escurre de sus bocas y los gemidos se escuchan un poco más alto. Un beso tan hambriento pero con la misma sensación de sentirse devoto y tierno. Con el cuidado y la paciencia que debe ser.

Mismas emociones que los acompañan cuando terminan exhaustos y Shoyo se pregunta si han sido demasiado escandalosos como para que Pedro los haya escuchado.

—Se ve que es buena persona —dice Tobio refiriéndose al brasileño, liberando la cintura de Shoyo solo para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, llevándola a sus labios para besarla—. No se ve que te quiera saltar encima a cada rato —Hinata suelta una risita arrimándose más a él, sintiendo el bulto de Kageyama debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Por eso viniste? ¿Por la fotografía que subí con el Gran Rey? —Hinata recibe como respuesta un fuerte abrazo que hace que sus pieles de nuevo vuelvan a presionarse, logrando que se le escape un gemido delicioso—. Tobio...

—Vine porque mi novio rompió conmigo por un jodido mensaje de texto y sí, también por lo de Oikawa _-san_ —ante la declaración, Shoyo pierde un poco de la luz radiante que lo caracteriza y Kageyama vuelve a sentir un tirón en el pecho aunque en menor magnitud al que sintió cuando leyó el mensaje de Hinata terminándolo hace unos días—. Vine a que me expliques, cara a cara, lo que pasa.

Ahora es Kageyama quien no recuerda bien lo que siguió a esa conversación.

Quizá porque ahora, volviendo al presente, está más preocupado por el desmayo de Hinata durante su salida al cine.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

—Me lo corté, ¿te gusta?

Ese pensamiento llega sin razón y sin contexto a él como una memoria aleatoria pero igual sumamente importante. Aunque todas sus memorias con Shoyo lo son.

Quizá el hecho de que le esté acariciando el cabello justo ahora, mientras lo mira entre inconsciente y dormido tendido en su cama, ha hecho que su memoria lo asocie con esa vez. Esa vez, semanas antes de romper y de su visita a Brasil, cuando Shoyo le mostró su nuevo corte de cabello a través de una video llamada.

Claro que en aquél entonces Hinata lucía radiante y bronceado. Y se veía tan sonriente y saludable como siempre.

No como ahora.

Que está incluso hasta pálido considerando que su tono de piel es ya, de por sí, un poco más oscura que la de él o la de cualquier otro japonés promedio.

—¿T-Tobio...? —cuando Hinata vuelve en sí, Kageyama también lo hace, acercándose un poco para colocar su mano en su frente y sus mejillas, comprobando que la fiebre no le haya vuelto—. ¿D-donde...?

—En mi departamento —Shoyo termina de abrir bien los ojos solo para enfocar mejor las cosas delineadas por las luces artificiales de la habitación de Tobio, instalando la mirada en la ventana al final percatándose que ya es de noche.

—No...Es muy tarde —como puede se sienta aunque lo hace tan rápido que la cabeza le duele y se siente mareado—. No debiste traerme aquí. Sabes que debo ir hasta Tokio mañana y...

—¿No debí? —Kageyama coloca una mano sobre sus piernas como si esta fuese suficiente barrera para evitar que se termine de levantar apropiadamente—. Te desmayaste, Shoyo. Casi te tuve que arrastrar por el elevador —Hinata traga grueso pero pasa de su exagerado relato apartando su mano para, ahora sí, sentarse al borde de la cama—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías enfermo?

—¿Y mi ropa? —evadiendo una vez más Kageyama solo suelta una cantidad grande de aire a modo de molestia.

—Vomitada —el nuevo rematador de los BJ parece recordar un poco de lo sucedido y de mucho antes de que eso sucediera. Lo que causó, primeramente, que se pusiera así—. La puse en la lavadora pero no estará seca hasta mañana así que...

—¿Puedes enviármela luego? —cuando Hinata se pone de pie, seguro que de no va a marearse, le toma un par de segundos a Kageyama reaccionar dándole alcance ya en la sala. La visita de hoy ha sido demasiado express como para que Hinata haya traigo algo más que una pequeña mochila pero aun así a Tobio le sorprende la rapidez con la que se ha levantado y ya ha atravesado medio departamento—. ¿Me prestas un abrigo? —la mano de Shoyo es atrapada apenas se voltea hacia él. Sus pantalones, gracias a Dios, están intactos. Lo único que corrió con una suerte desastrosa fue su sudadera y su camisa pues ahora tiene una de Tobio la cual es demasiado grande para él y lo demasiado ligera como para salir con ella al exterior siendo tan de noche y no resentir el frío—. ¿Qué...?

—Quédate —no es una sugerencia aunque tampoco es una orden como tal, y en ningún momento Kageyama sintió que Shoyo se negaría pero, desde luego, algo está diferente en él desde que regresó de Brasil. 

Algo como para que él rompa el agarre de su mano y mire hacia otro lado.

—Sabes que no puedo. Debo estar en Tokio mañana. Tengo partido.

—Y sabes que en tren son como dos horas —Shoyo se estremece por la cercanía y por la insistencia—. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? En el último partido te veías muy saludable pero...— pero de eso ya han pasado unas cuatro semanas aproximadamente y Shoyo sigue dándose sus escapadas desde Osaka hasta Sendai _–o desde sea que se encuentren los BJ durante sus entrenamientos o donde sean sus partidos-_ solo para verlo. Es algo así como le gusta ser masoquista—. ¿Por qué no me estás mirando a los ojos? —ante la acusación, Hinata eleva los ojos aunque casi con discreción. Maldición, está siendo demasiado obvio y Tobio demasiado histérico e insistente—. Dices que tienes un partido pero ¿vas a jugar así? —Hinata tuerce una sonrisa irónica.

—Solo fue algo que me sentó mal. Y la fiebre ya ni se siente así que...

La inoportuna llamada de _quien-sea_ rompe, aunque fuera mínimamente, la discusión. Shoyo se disculpa un momento para atender la llamada no sin antes mostrarse ligeramente inquieto por ver el nombre del contacto. 

Nombre que no se le revela a Tobio hasta que la llamada termina y él deja de buscar en qué ocupar su atención mientras va y viene en el interior de la cocina.

—¿Terminaste? —Shoyo solo asiente pero ahora luce mucho más sombrío que hace unos minutos. Kageyama decide no concentrarse en eso y simplemente lo hace en hablar. No quiere dejarlo ir así—. Escucha, estaba pensando ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas a dormir y mañana temprano yo mismo te llevo a la estación? Tu partido es hasta la tarde seguramente y...

—Era Miya _-san_ —a Kageyama, ese nombre, le detiene de seguir hablando—. Él va a llevarme de regreso. Después de todo vamos al mismo sitio.

Miya.

Miya.

Kageyama no sabe en qué concentrarse ahora.

Si en la cuestión de que Miya va a llevarlo a Tokio, de que está ahí en Sendai haciendo quien sabe qué, o de que haya llamado a Shoyo a esa hora de la noche como si fuera algo cotidiano entre los dos. Siente las manos calientes de pronto así que no sabe cómo es que logra contenerse y no iniciar una verdadera discusión.

Una que solo asumiría él como una y en la que se basaría solo en sus celos.

No.

Shoyo no está haciendo nada malo.

Pero Miya es otro cuento.

—No sabía que él estuviera en Sendai —abre la duda mirándolo, inconscientemente, un poco más serio que de costumbre. No sabe si Hinata percibe algo a través de sus ojos o de su tono de voz pero no está pensando en eso ahora. Su mente está llena de Miya Atsumu.

—Vino a ver a unos amigos —responde Shoyo como por compromiso y también, desde luego, porque sí que se ha percatado del cambio de ánimo, de voz, de todo en Tobio—. Estaba de paso y recordó que vine a verte así que...

—¿Él sabe de lo nuestro?

Lo nuestro, dice.

Pasan unos segundos, que casi completan el minuto, antes de que Hinata pueda responder.

—No —Kageyama busca algún ápice de mentira en su voz o en sus ojos, pero estos más que transmitirse nerviosismo le transmiten ansiedad y un par de emociones negativas que no logra identificar con el poco tiempo que Shoyo le proporciona antes de volver a hablar—. Y espero que sea lo mismo de tu lado —¿Tobio se lo ha imaginado o eso último ha sonado casi como una amenaza? Reaccionando instintivamente frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que espero que no se te vaya a salir que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

—¿Y eso qué tendría de malo?

Hinata no responde pero lejos a la que el propio Hinata tendría tras la respuesta de Kageyama, algo así como miedo, lo único que reflejan sus ojos es dureza. Una cruda aceptación o una cruda realidad de lo que pasaría si Kageyama, un día, decidiera abrir la boca. Una realidad que Hinata ha estado sopesando durante mucho tiempo en secreto.

No algo así como una ruptura por medio de un mensaje de texto.

Ya no es un niño.

Las decisiones que tome ahora, y en el futuro, van a ser tomadas rígidamente. Incluso si eso le destruye el corazón.

El teléfono de Hinata suena de nuevo pero esta vez es solo un mensaje.

—Miya _-san_ está abajo. Ya me voy —pero aún si está dispuesto a irse así nada más, como si pareciera que se va dramáticamente de su vida para no volver, Kageyama lo detiene tomándolo de la mano con una suavidad que asusta tanto o más de lo que le estremece a Hinata sentir ese débil agarre como si estuviese listo para suplicar algo. 

A Hinata se le va el aliento cuando sus soles chocan con las lunas de Tobio y, de nuevo, esa sensación de sentirse miserable se le instala en el pecho.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le mira así?

Con infinito amor pero también con infinito miedo y preocupación.

Se supone que de los dos es Shoyo quien está soportando ese increíble peso en todo su lado de la balanza.

¿Por qué ahora Tobio luce como si ya se hubiese dado cuenta de algo?

Preferiría que fuera diferente.

Que en lugar de ojos amorosos y tristes le estuviese montando una escena de celos o le estuviese gritando. Pero no es así. Kageyama ya no es el mismo chiquillo impulsivo de hace cuatro años. Y aunque su esencia sigue siendo la misma, desde un principio, desde el primer día en que comenzaron a salir prometió dar la paciencia que el amor exige, así como Shoyo la dio tanto tiempo cuando él estuvo abajo o incluso de rodillas ante la vida.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar pero ésta vez sí es una llamada. Una llamada que ocasiona que Kageyama apriete, solo un poquito más, la muñeca de Shoyo. 

Es Miya. Miya insistiendo.

—Tobio...

—Solo...Solo llámame cuando hayas llegado ¿sí? No importa que tan tarde sea, solo...

Kageyama no mide el peso de sus palabras pero Hinata sí. Eso y el peso de la culpa que lo está carcomiendo en vida. Por eso lo único que hace es terminar esa distancia entre los dos y corre a besarlo atrapando sus mejillas con sus manos, fundiéndose en él, sintiéndose en las nubes cuando Tobio le responde al abrazarlo con fuerza, elevándolo tantito del piso.

Pero dura tan poco.

Y la sensación hormiguea en los labios de ambos cuando se separan, se rozan las narices, se embriagan de sus alientos hasta que Shoyo lo suelta y atraviesa esa puerta.

Kageyama se conduce por todo el departamento y no hay lugar que no huela a él. A Hinata. 

Después de todo durante toda la mañana, antes de salir, estuvieron ahí. Dándole rienda suelta a ese amor que tanto se tienen. Mientras más lo piensa, Kageyama siente que la sensación que tienen cuando están juntos es temporal o de fantasía pues son inmensamente felices a puertas cerradas pero cuando Shoyo tiene que irse...algo cambia.

_"—De que espero que no se te vaya a salir que tú y yo estamos saliendo."_

Él respondió que: ¿qué tendría de malo? 

¿Es eso lo que le había molestado?

La sensación de sentir que algo está mal no lo abandona ni un segundo y mucho menos sabiendo que Shoyo y Miya están ahora solos dentro de un espacio tan reducido como lo es el auto del armador de los BJ.

No.

Está sugestionándose.

Lo del partido solo fue obra de Miya, seguramente, para desconcentrarlo. 

No tendría por qué juzgarlo en primer lugar...pero aunque lo intente no puede. Nunca ha sido una persona que se deja guiar por los presentimientos que siente pero lo que ahora está sintiendo es insoportable. Tanto así que cuando han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que Shoyo dejó su hogar, se siente angustiado. Como si hubiese sido un error el dejarlo ir así nada más.

—¿Shoyo? —cuando su nombre de contacto aparece en la pantalla de su teléfono, la ansiedad de Tobio incrementa. Apenas da el primer timbre y ya está desbloqueándolo para contestar rápidamente—. ¿Shoyo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás con...?

—Se duerme fácilmente ¿no es así? —todo en Kageyama se enfría solo para dar paso a una poderosa oleada de calor en cuanto reconoce la voz de Miya del otro lado—. Ya estamos en la autopista pero tan pronto tocó el asiento del auto cayó rendido —Miya hace una pausa y Kageyama sabe que va a seguir con ese tonito irritante—. ¿Qué hiciste para dejar tan exhausto a mi rematador, Tobio- _kun?_

—¿Por qué contestaste su teléfono? —Kageyama se traga toda esa ira que siente aun cuando escucha la risita cantarina de Miya del otro lado.

—Ah, Shoyo _-kun_ me dio su contraseña hace tiempo. Y tenemos conectado su teléfono para escuchar música. Ya sabes, Shoyo _-kun_ es muy...

—Para ya con eso, Miya _-san_ —ese tono cordial bañado en molestia sorprende a Miya pero no por eso hace que sus intenciones sean menos puntuales que antes.

—¿Que pare con qué?

—El restregarme lo cercano que eres a él —expresa, y aunque segundos después se arrepiente de ser tan idiota como para dejarse llevar por sus celos, ya está hecho. 

Lo único que recibe del otro lado es el sonido del silencio, de los autos que seguramente pasan en la vía contraria a la de ellos y, por supuesto, esa risita irritante de Atsumu.

—¿Restregarte? ¿Pero qué clase de idea te has hecho de mí ahora, Tobio _-kun?_ —Kageyama aprieta con más fuerza las manos, volviéndolas puños, asimilando que aunque Miya no lo puede ver está seguro que debe imaginarse los gestos y la reacción que está teniendo el armador de los Adlers en estos momentos.

—Me di cuenta durante el partido.

—¿El partido que fue hace como un mes? Wow —Miya ríe pero a él no le causa ni puta gracia.

—No viniste a ver a nadie a Sendai, ¿no es así? —Solo alguien tan ingenuo como Shoyo habría podido creerle algo así porque, desde luego, él no lo ve con los ojos con los que Tobio sí lo hace— .Viniste a llevarlo contigo de regreso —el silencio de Miya le da la respuesta pues es obvio que por muy descarado que sea, cuando es serio no añade chistes ni comentarios aleatorios.

—Deberías darme un poco de crédito, ¿sabes? Cada que Shoyo está conmigo detener su llanto es fácil. Sé consolar a las personas cuando lo nece...

—¡No necesita que lo consueles! —para este momento a Kageyama no le importa si despierta a vecinos o si la maldita llamada está en un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para sobresaltar a Shoyo—. ¡Yo estoy para eso!

—¿Enserio? Porque lo primero que hizo fue echarse a llorar tan pronto se subió al auto.

Llorar, dice.

Llorar luego de que se besaron como si no quisieran soltarse. Como si Shoyo no quisiese atravesar esa puerta y solo deseara, muy profundamente, quedarse ahí. En su pequeño mundo donde no existe nada ni nadie quien los juzgue.

Kageyama nunca fue fanático de los videojuegos ni de los cómics pero justo ahora como desea tener una súper habilidad para poder transportarse ahí y romperle la nariz a Miya. Poder ser él quien le aclare, cara a cara, un par de cosas y luego sostener a Shoyo, su bello durmiente, y rescatarlo.

Pero siempre lo supo.

Kageyama siempre supo que en el mundo de los adultos las cosas tendrían a complicarse más.

Este ya no es el adecuado e ideal mundo de los sueños.

—Pásamelo —su garganta raspa y sus ojos arden pero aun así sabe que nada puede hacer. No es como que pueda salir corriendo a estas horas de la noche y alcanzar a Miya Atsumu por la autopista. Aunque ganas no le faltan.

—Te dije que está durmiendo —Kageyama aprieta con más odio su propio teléfono.

—Entonces deja su maldito teléfono en paz y llévalo a casa sano y salvo —el sonido de un tráiler se cuela por el auricular y aunque supone que Miya ha guardado silencio por eso, también está la posibilidad de estar pensando qué responder—. Te lo advierto, Miya _-san,_ si le haces algo a Shoyo voy a...

—Sigo siendo tu senpai, Tobio _-kun._ No necesitas amenazarme. Además, si Shoyo _-kun_ quiere seguir siendo mi amigo y recurrir a mí para desahogarse yo no puedo...

—Y yo soy la pareja de Shoyo. Así que deja de acercarte a él —esta vez Miya no se contiene ni por más autos ruidosos que pasen a lado del suyo.

—Me sorprende lo iluso que eres, Tobio —dice sin añadir el sufijo, como si hablara realmente desde la profundidad de su ser—. ¿Te crees que soy la única persona detrás de él?

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Hablo de ese senpai tuyo. El " _Gran Rey"_ ¿Así le dice Shoyo, no? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él qué pasó cuando estuvo en Brasil?


	6. Por el delito de quererte

_Shoyo._

¿Qué cuándo comenzó a gustarme Kageyama?

Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ti a gustarte la pizza?

No lo recuerdas.

Solo sabes que insistías en ir todos los fines de semana a ese local del centro. Ese donde las hacían con una masa deliciosa y con orillas crujientes. Te gustó tanto que repetiste hasta comerte tres porciones más. Pero luego siempre estaba tu madre al pendiente diciendo que te ibas a empanzar y que debías ser mas moderado. Que ibas a retorcerte en la noche sintiendo como el estómago procesaba toda esa salsa de tomate y te obligaba ir al baño incontables veces.

Pero cuando llegara de nuevo el domingo, ahí ibas a estar de nuevo.

Esperando con ojos brillosos que asentaran la bandeja de metal, con la pizza encima, en medio de la mesa, calientita y humosa. Y no te iba a importar que te miraran todo grasiento y con salsa de tomate en las mejillas regordetas o incluso en el cabello. No te iba a importar porque tú eras feliz comiendo _–haciendo-_ lo que te gustaba. Amando esa comida. Que si bien existían muchas más que te gustaban, esa era tu favorita.

Comparar a la pizza con Kageyama no es la mejor analogía para usar pero es la analogía que me gusta porque él y yo somos unos simplones que no pensamos mucho las cosas a profundidad.

Por eso, quizá, es que nos entendemos bastante bien.

Y por eso, quizá, él me gusta tanto.

Kageyama es como la masa de la pizza y yo el tomate. Lo que viene después son todas nuestras cualidades o ingredientes, unas mejores en sabor y consistencia que otras. Como una rodaja de cebolla mal asada o un champiñón en conserva demasiado amargo. Si algo no nos gusta, lo quitamos. 

Si algo no nos gusta, intentamos que funcione. Intentamos mejorar.

Intentamos que la pizza no pierda su sabor.

Intentamos.

Intentamos.

Cuando decidí irme a Brasil intenté que Tobio fuera un poco más caprichoso en cuanto al rumbo que tomaría nuestra relación de papel una vez que nos alejásemos.

—¿No me vas a extrañar? —pregunté muchísimas veces y Tobio nunca me daba una respuesta en concreto. En su lugar siempre se concentraba en besar mis ojos. Besar mi barbilla, besar mi nariz. Demasiadas fueron las veces en las que esa pregunta se quedó sin respuesta y ahora entiendo por qué.

—Si digo que voy a extrañarte vas a empezar a sentirte mal por mí, y no quiero eso. Tú eres quien va a brillar allá afuera, Shoyo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Algo como encerrarnos en la bodega del gimnasio es algo que creí que nadie nunca notaría. 

O quizá porque en verdad nos hacíamos a la idea de eso. 

La interacción entre Kageyama y yo no cambió mucho cuando nos hicimos novios. Es decir, era común que la gente nos viera pegados como chicles además de que las riñas solo cesaron un poco pero cuando nadie nos veía, o cuando nos ofrecíamos a hacer la limpieza y cerrar el gimnasio y la sala de vóley, nos metíamos ahí a hacer absolutamente nada. A platicar de idioteces o en ocasiones, como esta, a tener profundos momentos reflexivos sobre nuestro futuro juntos una vez que el primero desplegara sus alas a cielos un poco más soleados.

O a veces solo bastaba con mirarnos. Perdernos en nuestro propio mundo y en nuestras propias voces, sin oír las de los demás. 

Así era nuestro mundo a puertas cerradas.

Así era nuestro mundo de los sueños.

—¿Kageyama?

* * *

Esos sonidos vacíos son memorias interminables y a la vez demasiados chantajistas.

No hay ningún momento en el que su mente no esté llena de él ni de cada uno de los recuerdos que compartieron juntos.

Incluso ahora, cuando el partido ha terminado y el marcador les ha da la victoria siente como si no estuviera del todo conectado a la cancha.

Hay demasiado ruido, demasiados focos, demasiadas cosas en las que concentrarse pero no puede evitar lucir un poco apesadumbrado. No quiere acaparar tanto la atención como en ocasiones pasadas en parte porque Miya _-san_ no ha parado de decir que de vez en cuando él debe ser el centro del maldito mundo y porque a Shoyo aún le cuesta _–solo un poquito-_ decir una oración completa y coordinada sin que suene como un trabalenguas.

—Es insoportable ¿no? —Shoyo, quien estuviera atento a las caras graciosas de Bokuto en tanto la periodista no deja de alabar su increíble habilidad a cerca de sus poderosos rectos, pega un saltito cuando Sakusa Kiyoomi se aproxima a él como intentando consentir una conversación con él. 

Shoyo quiere llorar de felicidad. No se lo ha dicho a nadie pero uno de sus más caprichosos sueños _–además de conseguir el maldito combo de los caparazones azules en el Mario Kart cada que juego Multijugador con Tobio para así destrozarlo y hacerlo enfadar-_ es ser cercano al novato de las muñecas torcidas.

Muchos se inclinarían más por Miya Atsumu, por Ushijima o por alguna de ese grupo de raritos con habilidades monstruosas y acaparantes pero no él.

Que Sakusa Kiyoomi te hable es similar a que el Papa te bendiga, y no está exagerando.

—¿Sakusa _-san_? —apenas dice Shoyo, sintiéndose hasta orgulloso de no balbucear como tonto.

Que sí, ya lleva un poco más de un mes conviviendo con los BJ pero de todos sus demás compañeros, es el novato prometedor de los chacales con quien más le ha costado entablar una conversación seria. 

O más bien una conversación que dure más de diez segundos.

—A ese idiota me refiero —Shoyo se distrae un poco, siguiendo la mirada de Sakusa hasta donde está Miya parloteando como una cotorra mientras sonríe y su ego se eleva por las nubes seguramente porque quien está dándole la entrevista no ha reparado, ni ha sopesado las consecuencias, ni un poco en estar alabando sus habilidades como si Miya fuese la imagen de la modestia.

A Shoyo le da un poco de envidia verlo tan desenvuelto. No puede evitar que el pensamiento que tiene de Oikawa, sobre ser alguien que se contonearía hasta por el mínimo elogio también, atraviese su mente. 

Piensa que si él y Miya un día coincidieran podría suceder dos tipos de escenarios: O se aman al instante o definitivamente harían todo lo posible por aplastar al otro porque dos divas en el mismo planeta, o al menos en el mismo radio, es algo inaceptable.

—Supongo que es su sello personal —Shoyo se encoge de hombros sintiéndose pequeñito de pronto a lado de él. No es como que Sakusa le intimide como lo hace Ushijima cada vez que lo tiene cerca, es más bien la emoción de tenerlo cerca lo que lo hace rascarse la mejilla y ser un poco menos efusivo para ir a su ritmo.

Algo así como si Nicolás Romero viene y te da un abrazo.

El día que eso suceda va a darle un colapso.

—No sabía que ser insoportable fuera algo de lo que alardear—Shoyo ríe bajito sosteniendo su termo mientras entre los dos cuchichean cerca de donde Bokuto y Miya están siendo entrevistados.

A unos metros más alejados de ellos está también el entrenador, el capitán y Oliver siendo un poco más modestos respondiendo un par de preguntas en una entrevista más colectiva. Nada escandalosos como lo están siendo sus compañeros que parece que nunca se van a callar.

—¿Uh, Tomas _-san_ no está aceptando entrevistas? —Sakusa deja de prestar demasiada atención a Miya y a ese molestoso coqueteo que tiene con la periodista y dirige sus ojos a su derecha, ahí donde Adriah se muestra un poco más serio y modesto rechazando a las personas del medio que quieren acercarse a él con, debe decir, muchísima insistencia. 

Incluso más que con Miya y Bokuto. Entrecierra un poco los ojos como si comprendiera algo que los demás no.

A Shoyo ese gesto no se le pasa por alto pero no hace el intento por preguntar.

—Está en todo su derecho a rechazarlas —responde Sakusa, alisándose un poco mejor la sudadera que le cae apenas por los hombros por la forma en la que la trae puesta.

—¿Eso significa que estoy en todo mi derecho también de entrar ahí y arrastrar a ese par de idiotas por las orejas? —cuando Inunaki se une a la conversación Shoyo ya se está imaginando el posible desenlace y le causa demasiada gracia que incluso está haciéndole gestos, aún sin saber la respuesta de Sakusa, para que lo haga de todos modos.

—Te doy un gel antibacterial y dos cubre bocas si vas y lo haces —ofrece Sakusa, resoluto.

—Hecho.

Shoyo es el primero en partirse de la risa pero también el primero en apartarse un poco del alboroto cuando la vibración de su teléfono le aturde aunque no tanto como lo hace el nombre que hay en la pantalla. 

Sakusa, aun su lado antes de verlo alejarse, desvía sin querer la mirada hacia él pero Hinata habla más rápido encubriendo su propia mentira con una mala estabilidad en sus palabras. Sin embargo Sakura no dice nada, solo lo sigue con la mirada hasta verlo perderse por los pasillos hacia los vestidores.

—No llamaste —es lo primero que recibe Hinata de parte de Kageyama a través del altavoz. 

Algo así como un reclamo haciendo énfasis en lo que supone el armador es más importante pues tiene debajo de los ojos un par de bolsas negras de las que Hoshiumi _-san_ se estaría burlando apenas lo viera. Por supuesto no quiere que suene así ni tampoco quiere hacerle sentir a Shoyo su enfado sobre por qué no le marcó apenas llegó a Tokio pero es que ha dado más vueltas a la cama que lo poco que ha podido dormir tras la llamada con Miya.

No quiere agobiarlo pero es que parece que se esfuerza porque así parezca pues apenas Shoyo le ha contestado aquello es lo único que ha salido de su boca, de lo cual se arrepiente luego de unos segundos porque ahora de la boca de Shoyo no sale absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué, Kageyama? —el armador siente el pecho desecho de pronto. No es una voz rota lo que lo recibe como si fuera una bofetada, es una voz más bien decepcionada, y eso lo hace sentir peor—. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Atsumu _-san_ que tú y yo estamos saliendo?

Ahora es _"Atsumu",_ piensa Kageyama.

Atsumu y no Miya.

Tanto como ahora él es Kageyama y no Tobio.

No sabe qué responder porque él tiene tan claro la imprudencia de haber hecho eso de lo que Shoyo le acusa ahora como también tiene claro que no se lamenta ni un poco de habérselo dicho a Miya pero es que antes de pensar en eso debió pensar en su reacción. En la de Shoyo.

Debió pensar en la luz de sus ojos, un poco más opaca de lo normal, viajando a través del silencio del vestíbulo del departamento y de esa sensación pesarosa luego de pedirle, explícitamente, que no dijera a nadie sobre su relación. La conversación, sin embargo, no llegó a más. No porque Tobio no quisiera tenerla sino porque Hinata prefirió atrapar sus labios de una forma desesperada, como si necesitara llevarse un poco de su aliento durante las horas de viaje a Tokio para soportar cualquier cosa que pudiese abrumarlo.

O quizá sí, quizá Shoyo está llegando ya a un nivel en el que ya no solo está logrando ser el señuelo perfecto en la cancha sino también en su día a día, teniendo demasiada influencia en él.

Pensar en eso, sin embargo, es juzgarlo demasiado.

Pensar que está dominando cualquier camino y está dirigiéndolo a tomar decisiones que no quiere está mal. Pensar en eso también es absurdo porque lo que ha dicho, lo que Shoyo le reclama ahora, está seguro que se salió de la jurisdicción de él mismo.

—Kageyama.

—¿Vas a romper conmigo? —a Shoyo se le mueren las palabras en la garganta. No hay un tono particularmente desecho o triste en la pregunta de Tobio, algo así como un indicio de la voz rota debido a una posibilidad tenebrosa.

No quiere pensar que lo subestima.

No quiere pensar que está preguntando eso debido a que siente que lo conoce.

No quiere pensar que está diciendo eso por lo sucedido en Brasil, cuando fue tan infantil como para romper con él la primera vez, luego de no saber como afrontar una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Hiciste lo mismo esa vez, Shoyo. Lo mismo hace tiempo en Brasil—Hinata pasa saliva con fuerza angustiándose un poco de su propia reacción. 

Está tan serio como se escucha que está también Kageyama pero ninguno de los dos puede juzgar el semblante del otro. No pueden juzgar con solo oír la respiración descompensada de uno ni la pesadez que emana del otro así como no se puede juzgar a una persona alegre y siempre sonriente de encerrarse en su mundo apenas siente la seguridad de sus privadas cuatro paredes, pesando que es débil ante la vida.

Que es una forma cobarde de huir de sus responsabilidades.

La vida no tendría que ser una responsabilidad en primer lugar. 

Tendría que ser vida. Vida para ser vivida y nada más.

Algo como la tristeza, las dudas y la angustia siempre están disfrazadas.

Y puede que Shoyo está haciendo un esfuerzo ahora por mostrarse entero luego de terminar su conversación con él pero los ojos no mienten.

—¿Hinata? —cuando Inunaki se acerca al asiento que comparte con él en el camión Sakusa, quien oportunamente viene detrás de él, le toca el hombro, mandándolo a sentar a otro lado, dejando que el asiento a lado de la _pequeña calabacita_ quede vacío.

Shoyo no se permitiría llorar frente a nadie más porque no quiere ser una carga para nadie.

Suficientes esperanzas y recursos ha puesto la gente que creyó en él al mandarlo a Brasil como para que ahora llore por algo que no tiene nada que ver con su desempeño. Que sí, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra pero es algo más bien como que no quiere hablar con nadie ahora y aunque no sabe _-pues no se ha dado cuenta hasta que arranca el camión-_ por qué nadie se ha sentado en el lugar libre a su lado, lo prefiere así.

Incluso cuando luego de las dos primeras lágrimas sabe que ya es imposible detener el llanto, lo hace de la manera más silenciosa posible encajando la vista en la ventana durante todo el viaje de regreso al hotel.

No sabe qué le duele más.

Si que Tobio no se lamente ni un poco de lo que hizo o de él sentir que tiene razón.

_—Sueles hacer eso cuando estás molesto._

_—Ya no soy un niño._

_—Ni yo tampoco. No para jugar a las escondidas._

A las escondidas, dice.

Hinata se seca la última lágrima antes de descender del autobús sintiéndose un poco des coordinado con su cuerpo. Como si no se sintiera él de pronto. Eso es lo que sucede casi siempre que discute con Tobio, y casi siempre es por la misma cosa. Aunque desconoce si Tobio se percata si quiera del motivo.

Shoyo nunca se lo ha dicho explícitamente pero él tampoco lo tiene claro del todo.

En el pasado, donde sus versiones más jóvenes estuviesen afrontando una discusión cualquiera, Shoyo sería el primero en detenerse. No es que no tuviera el coraje para seguir afrontando las cosas que vienen junto a eso que llaman amarse intensamente, sino que no sabe por qué o en qué momento comenzó a percatarse de las miradas de la gente y a preocuparse de ellas. 

Todo se intensificó cuando llegó a Brasil.

La cultura es la culpable, nunca el amor. Algo así dijo el Gran Rey durante su compañía.

¿Qué sabía él que Shoyo estuviese pasando por alto?

Era mayor, desde luego, pero parecía que poseía un tipo de madurez de la que él aún no podía gozar. Ni él ni Kageyama.

Cuando se armó de valor para contarle sobre él y Tobio, la habitación estaba dando vueltas y Oikawa Tooru estaba encima de él con el rostro mas rojo de lo normal. Ahí, en la misma cama en la que semanas después haría, por primera vez, el amor con el aún joven armador de los Adlers.

_—¿Él te dijo? ¿Miya-san te dijo de lo que hablamos?_

_—¿Eso importa?_

La conversación con Tobio se repite cada tanto, alineando cada una de sus emociones negativas en formación para que Shoyo pueda elegir con cual sentirse peor una vez llega a su habitación, alcanza la cama y se tira sobre ella, abrazando una almohada fría que no huele a él. Que no huele a ese shampoo que es una mezcla de menta y azafrán pero que aun así abraza, para luego hundirse en ella, pensando que sí.

Alternadamente piensa en él y piensa en el Gran Rey, y en lo mucho que se parecen pero también lo mucho en lo que difieren.

¿Y cuando él le dijo sobre Tooru?

¿No se suponía que se tenían la suficiente confianza como para decirse cualquier cosa que les molestara?

Pero Kageyama, desde siempre, ha sido un impulsivo.

No le queda duda que algo como eso no ha cambiado ni con los años pues aunque fue Miya quien le confesó haber tenido una pequeña discusión con Kageyama mientras él dormía en el asiento del copiloto del auto, la verdad es que Shoyo no tenía la necesidad de creerle incluso si hubiese inventado algo más.

Él había escuchado todo.

Y puede que Miya lo supiera también.

Aun así Miya es de ese tipo de gente que no se muerde la lengua cuando dice las cosas.

Algo así como el Gran Rey repitiendo en Brasil su nombre, autodenominándose Kageyama, pensando que el estado de ebriedad haría lo suyo, lo haría confundirlo y lo haría prácticamente ceder ante él.

¿Qué tendría de malo de todos modos?

Días antes había roto con Tobio, y él ni siquiera le había clavado el visto adecuadamente.

Él era libre.

Ser bueno en algo significaba ser libre. 

Y él era bueno mintiéndole a Tobio cada que él preguntaba si se sentía bien estando tan lejos de Japón así como desde siempre mintió a cerca de que nunca se sintió inferior por ser bajito y no nacer con eso con lo que nacen los prodigios.

_—"No soy un genio"_

Cuando eso se volvió una realidad aplastante lo entendió.

Y cuando Oikawa Tooru le contó un poco sobre su vida también lo entendió a él.

Y también entendió un poco mejor porque Kageyama le admiraba tanto pues el joven armador de Karasuno nunca fue alguien tan alzado como el resto de gente hacía creer.

La gente siempre tiende a hablar de lo que uno logra pero nunca de lo que uno ha pasado. Y Hinata, que siempre quiso sobresalir de entre las filas de la gente seleccionada por el destino para no aspirar a nada, se sintió conmovido y a la vez se sintió conectado con alguien quien no creyó había pasado por algo similar a él.

—Tú me ves tranquilo, _chibi,_ pero no sabes por lo que he pasado.

Esa fuerza, esa habilidad, esa capacidad de ejecutar jugadas tan increíbles no se consiguen solo porque sí.

Para llegar así hay que sacrificar mucho.

Y no le quedó ninguna duda que tanto él como Tooru perdieron más de lo que hoy rebosa de sus manos. Aún así Oikawa se ve, significativamente, mucho mejor que él pues el miedo y la inseguridad que hoy atormenta a Shoyo no provienen de sus capacidades actuales dentro de la cancha. 

Más bien provienen una vez que pone un pie fuera de ella.

Aún así significó mucho poder contarle sobre las noches solitarias y los llantos perdidos en esas cuatro paredes. Significó mucho poder escucharlo a él decir que nada de lo que hoy goza ha sido regalado. Significó mucho encontrar a alguien parecido a él en ese sentido. En el sentido en el que las personas como ellos tienen que esforzarse diez veces más que las personas que nacen como Tobio.

—Soy Kageyama.

—No. No lo es.

Sin embargo que su esfuerzo y el de Kageyama sean distintos no lo hace capaz de pensar de un modo egoísta. Porque así como él y Tooru lidiaron con sus propias tormentas, Tobio también lo hizo. 

Él estuvo ahí en medio de muchas. Él estuvo ahí sosteniéndolo para que no cayera. Él estuvo ahí cuando la tempestad azotó su ventana y ésta quiso tragarse a Tobio para no regresárselo nunca más.

Él estuvo ahí prometiéndole un lugar al cual regresar incluso si Shoyo no tenía nada de lo que valerse aún.

Y Kageyama le había aceptado aún así.

Incompleto.

Tan incompleto como lo estuvo él.

Tan incompleto como es sentirse ahora oliendo una almohada que no huele a él.

—¿Hay algo mal con la pizza, Hinata? —Ese escenario fatalista lo está matando, así que no le sorprende que sea Inunaki, de nuevo, quien se percate del semblante tan raro que hace apenas le da una mordida a su rebanada. De toda la lista de opciones para salir a cenar tenían que escoger esa ¿Enserio? —¿Seguro que ordenaste bien las cosas, Bokuto? —vuelve a añadir el líbero, dándole un codazo sin discreción al escandaloso rematador quien ni siquiera se detiene a pensar que aquello sea un error pues ya está como poseído revisando de nuevo el pedido.

—Toma —Tomas es quien extiende una servilleta a Hinata, quien la acepta solo porque debe ser un desastre con lágrimas gordas a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas en estos momentos.

Genial, lo que faltaba.

Montar una maldita escena en una pizzería.

Lo único que agradece, además del gesto amable que los chicos están teniendo con él, es que tanto el capitán como Oliver no estén presentes. 

Desde luego que tienen la misma alma de niños inquietos que ellos pero seguramente por ser los mayores es que deciden darles su espacio con mayor frecuencia además de que con Tomas e Inunaki debería bastar como para contener a Bokuto y a Miya en caso de que se les ocurra hacer una de sus ya conocidas escenas a pesar de que, en estos momentos, Miya esté más callado que de costumbre.

—¿Qué está mal? 

Dios, esa comida le sentaría mal a cualquiera si tuvieran en frente el semblante serio y rígido de Kiyoomi. Que sí, todos son de personalidades excéntricas pero no está demás decir que Sakusa emana ese tipo de presencia que te dan ganas de salir corriendo tan pronto ponen sus témpanos oscuros sobre ti aunque ciertamente hay algo en sus ojos en este momento que Shoyo no puede distinguir del todo.

No es una mirada de esas que le da a Miya, a veces con irónica repugnancia.

Es como la de alguien emancipando a otro a través de un camino que se traza como peligroso.

Antes de que Shoyo hable, sin embargo, Sakusa ya está culpando al primer hombre que se le cruza por la mente. O más bien al que cree que siempre tiene la culpa de todas las desgracias del equipo.

—Eh, _Omi-Omi_ , ¿por qué me miras así?

—Tú lo trajiste ayer ¿no? —Miya, quien fuera un incitador y un fiel partidario de meterse en los conflictos que no le importan, calla de pronto bajo la mirada fulminante e irreversible del azabache—. Desde ayer está raro y aunque hoy no afectó en su juego, no está saltando y gritando como un maldito lunático como de costumbre.

A Shoyo se le ponen acuosos los ojos, incapaz de darles la cara.

¿Qué pensaba?

¿En verdad pensó que nadie se daría cuenta?

A su juicio estaba haciendo un trabajo impecable en no verse afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo con Tobio pero ahora viene Sakusa y da tal declaración como si sus intentos no hubiesen sido suficientes en ningún punto. Como si hubiese obtenido el resultado contrario a pasar desapercibido. ¡Para él todo le estaba saliendo de puta madre! ¡Su plan era infalible!

Pero no es eso por lo que quiere llorar en realidad.

Es decir, debe verse tan mal como para alguien como Sakusa se haya dado cuenta ¿no es así?

—Igual yo lo noté —dice Tomas y solo hasta que Shoyo lo escucha es que se percata en lo equivocado que está.

En lo equivocado que estuvo desde el inicio. Equivocado pensando en que qué tendría que importarle al resto si él no se encontraba emocionalmente bien. Si no afectara su juego a los demás no tendría que importarle.

Pero no es solo Sakusa.

Ahora también es Tomas, quien se ha levantado de su asiento compartido con Sakusa y Miya, haciéndose un pequeño espacio entre Shoyo y lo que queda del asiento que comparte con Inunaki y Bokuto, acomodando una mano en su hombro para no caerse.

Y a su lado Bokuto está diciendo un par de chistes tontos al mismo tiempo que hace un semblante preocupado viendo como su pequeño estudiante de toda la vida no se está riendo de ninguno.

Viendo como también Inunaki intenta apartarlo diciéndole que no es momento para bromear.

Viendo incluso a Miya recitando unas cuantas palabras a Sakusa como si quisiera obtener su voto de confianza ante lo que él cree que hizo porque si bien para el rematador de cabello rizado no es obvio, para Shoyo sí. 

Eso de que Miya está como medio loquito buscando siempre la aprobación y la atención de Sakusa como si le gustara.

—Dime de una vez qué le hiciste a la _calabaza_ para que esté así.

—¡ _Omi-Omi,_ te juro que no he hecho nada malo para que...!

—Me gusta un chico.

El mundo se detiene tal y como aquella vez en Brasil. 

Tal como aquella vez cuando el silencio de Pedro se prolongó tanto que Shoyo tuvo una especie de crisis al no saber qué más decir.

Detesta ser asertivo con la reacción de la gente así mismo como detesta que de su boca broten tales afirmaciones similar a las veces en las que se sintió intimidado y a la vez inspirado para decir cosas como: _"No hemos perdido_ ", con tal determinación y hambre de reto.

Como si un interruptor se activara sin medir en las consecuencias porque de sopesar el después quizá no tendría el valor suficiente para decir las cosas de frente.

Pero esta declaración no es como aquellas. No es una declaración de guerra ni una incitación para que el contrincante no tenga piedad con él pues no tiene miedo de recibir el saque más fuerte de quien sea.

Esta es una declaración de lo más profundo de su corazón. De la parte más frágil y la más real. La más real que tiene miedo a amar con todas sus letras.

El silencio que se crea luego de decir eso se siente sofocante y de nuevo está experimentando esa sensación de abandono sin siquiera esperar el veredicto del resto. Quiere salir corriendo de ahí. Quiere regresar al hotel y hundirse en el aroma que le recuerda a Kageyama aunque difícilmente pueda mirarlo ahora a la cara.

¿Qué le va a decir?

¿No ha sido él el primero en reclamar?

¿Por qué sintió que era un momento adecuado para soltar tal cosa delante de los demás?

_Asume tu culpa, Shoyo._

_Asúmela como asumiste que nada te detendría._

—L-lo siento...—Y, sin embargo, se disculpa. 

Se disculpa por querer a alguien. 

Se disculpa con ellos y se disculpa también consigo mismo por no ser tan seguro con algo que, se supone, no tendría que ocultar. Pero pensar en un escenario en el que Tobio y él tengan que abandonarse solo por el hecho de quererse es una realidad muy cruel.

Si la gente se entera...Si la gente comienza hablar de ellos...Estando tan cerca la posibilidad de que Tobio se vaya al extranjero y de él seguir creciendo profesionalmente... ¿Por qué una cosa tiene que estar ligada a la otra en primer lugar? No lo entiende. No entiende porque el acto de simplemente querer tiene que ser un crimen cuando lo único que están haciendo es amar a alguien.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Tomas, quien está en primera fila a un lado de él, le mira con ojos conmovidos y un poco entristecidos. Apenas y se conocen pero parece que compartieran algo más que solo el uniforme—. Nos estás diciendo que te gusta alguien ¿Por qué te disculpas por eso?

La imagen de Heitor y Nice no tendría que ser una especie de tormento cada que piensa en ellos y lo relaciona con su situación actual.

Pero es que no tiene mayor explicación a lo que siente.

A lo que siente que debe ser lo correcto.

De todos modos la conversación, luego de las palabras de Tomas, se siente un poco incómoda.

Ninguno dice nada más, salvo Bokuto desde luego quien abraza a Hinata incluso más que de costumbre mientras esperan al resto en la acera para dar una última vuelta antes de volver al hotel.

Nadie dice nada.

Y a Shoyo lo está matando la posibilidad de saber que ha jodido todo en cuestión de nada.

—¿Vas a ir a verlo, no es así? —a Shoyo se le retuerce el estómago cuando al abrir su puerta, porque está tan desconectado de la vida justo ahora que se le ha olvidado espiar por la mirilla de la misma, ve a Sakusa aún con su atuendo de civil luego de regresar todos en silencio como si fuesen una maldita caravana fúnebre. 

Como si el azabache hubiese ido a su habitación y hubiese regresado por el pasillo del piso donde están sus habitaciones hasta la de él.

—¿Sakusa- _san_?

—Al chico ese que te tiene loquito.

Hinata no ha dicho el nombre de Kageyama ni recuerda que se le haya salido durante un momento de fragilidad pero tendría que ser muy idiota para no pensar que todos ya lo han asumido. Aún así que sea Sakura quien esté frente a su puerta le descoloca completamente. Lo esperaría de Miya o de Bokuto, incluso un poco de Inunaki pero lo que han hecho Tomas y él en las últimas horas, la atención que le han prestado a él y a toda esa desafortunada situación, le sobrecoge demasiado.

Están en el mismo equipo, tienen la misma edad, y aun así se siente como si Sakusa Kiyoomi fuese alguien más maduro que él, aunque sus gestos dicen otra cosa.

Si Shoyo fuera solo un poco más despistado no sentiría que lo que está haciendo su senpai es lo que haría alguien...preocupado. A su modo, evidentemente.

Aun así, aunque le gustaría emocionarse por recibir ese tipo de atención por alguien a quien admira, Shoyo solo le aparta la mirada cuando alude a Kageyama, sintiendo también como todos lo acontecido durante la cena vuelve a él a modo de avalancha.

No quiere ni mirarlo a los ojos.

Tiene tanto miedo de la reacción de la gente así como del silencio que se crea cuando el tema se presta para dejarle sin aliento.

—Es de mala educación no mirar a la gente ¿sabes? —Shoyo asiente, volviendo los ojos hacia él con cierta precaución—. Toma. Te lo envía Tomas, está teniendo una video llamada con alguien y me obligó a que te los diera —lo oye mientras le extiende un par de sobres que Shoyo asume, por como huelen, son de alguna especie de té de hierbas—. No tengo idea para qué son pero Tomas dice que ayudan a dormir y para que te relajes.

—A-ah, gracias —las acepta modesto percibiendo que los segundos pasan y Sakusa sigue sin moverse de su sitio lo cual lo pone más ansioso. ¿Va a decirle algo sobre lo que ocurrió en la cena? ¿Sería prudente justo ahora suplicarle con su vida para que no diga nada ni al capitán ni al entrenador? —. Umm... ¿Pasa algo más...? — ¿Por qué demonios las cosas importantes tienen que ser interrumpidas por las inoportunas llamadas? Shoyo está a punto de silenciar su teléfono o incluso apagarlo cuando deja a Sakura un momento en el umbral de la puerta, disculpándose claramente, para ir hasta su cama y coger su teléfono.

No hace falta ser muy listo, puesto que hasta Bokuto podría darse cuenta si se concentra un poquito más de lo debido, para darse cuenta de qué tipo de cara hace Hinata cada que ve el nombre de esa persona.

Aunque puede que Sakura esté yendo un poco más adelante que el resto de inadaptados que tiene por compañeros pues él es algo así como un maniático de la limpieza muy observador. Y es ese mismo gesto que hace Hinata cuando termina de leer el nombre del contacto en su pantalla el mismo gesto que hizo durante la tarde al terminar el partido.

Si le pagaran por lo observador que es y por darse cuenta de las cosas antes que cualquiera ya estaría jubilado.

—¿Hay algo más que se le ofrezca, Sakusa _-san_?

—¿Me estás corriendo? —Shoyo no se siente intimidado, más bien le da un poco de gracia la manera en la que él busca la forma de hacerlo, lo que le provoca la primera mueca arrogante del día al azabache—. Es él ¿no? La persona que te gusta.

Qué extraño, piensa Shoyo.

Podría reconocer el tono repulsivo con el que Sakusa siempre se expresa para casi todo lo que dice en cualquier lado pero el tono que emplea ahora es sumamente honesto. Y si Shoyo no estuviese lleno de ideas fatalistas en este momento diría que está buscando consolarlo de alguna forma. O más bien buscando que se sienta seguro de hablar con él.

—Sí, bueno, no me incumbe la vida de ninguno de ustedes pero toma —una vez más Shoyo recibe algo de sus manos, esta vez solo usando la izquierda pues con la derecha sostiene su teléfono que no deja de sonar pero al que termina desviando las llamadas—. Dile a ese niño que se desinfecte las manos antes y después de verte. Y que me voy a enterar si no lo hace —Shoyo quiere liberar una risa pero solo le alcanza para torcer una mueca de lo más suave cuando sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño botecito de desinfectante, seguramente en esa presentación por ser de un kit viajero.

No le alcanza a decir las gracias pero no es como que necesitara hacerlo.

Sakusa no las pide así como tampoco espera algo a cambio luego de que simplemente se va y lo deja ahí con una sensación renovada.

Sus miedos e inseguridades siguen ahí pero cuando entra la cuarta llamada de Tobio, Shoyo solo sostiene el teléfono con firmeza y responde al primer tono, apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación luego de cerrarla.

—Shoyo.

—Tobio.

Ya es Tobio de nuevo.

Y Hinata se siente un poco mal por haberse referido por su apellido _-hace unas horas-_ y no por su nombre cuando se supone ya han superado la barrera de la cordialidad y los nervios que sentían antes al tratarse de una forma más informal. Desde que tiene memoria, desde que inició su relación más bien, Tobio nunca se ha vuelto a referir a él como Hinata.

Y aunque puede que llamarlo de ese modo haya sido por proferirle un pequeño castigo o para hacerle sentir su molestia, no puede evitar no volver a llamarlo de ese modo. Así como no puede evitar sentir que todo el peso que el mundo quiere poner sobre él se desvanece apenas escucha su voz.

—Creí que no contestarías —el rematador de los BJ piensa en consentir una sonrisa casi irónica pero de inmediato rechaza la idea. Está lo suficientemente frustrado y cansado como para iniciar una discusión. Sin obviar que se quedó sin cenar pues el apetito se le esfumó del mismo modo que se esfuma, en ocasiones, las ganas de intentar algo más.

—Y yo creí que tú no seguirías insistiendo —comenta permitiendo que una sonrisa pequeña se filtre por ese desconsolado semblante que seguramente no termina de abandonarlo del todo. 

No puede verlo pero Hinata está seguro que ese sonidito que hace Kageyama con la boca es porque también está sonriendo como un bobo. O porque simplemente está feliz de oír un poco su voz.

—Insistiré las veces que sean si es por ti —la piruleta que Shoyo se ha metido a la boca se detiene en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el sabor y la sensación fresca se extienda por toda su boca. Pareciera que la discusión de hace unas horas ni siquiera hubiese existido en primer lugar pero aún así Hinata tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Incluso piensa que más de lo que Tobio los tiene—. ¿Por qué no contestabas?

—Estaba hablando con Sakusa _-san_ —Shoyo se coloca el teléfono entre el espacio de su cuello y su oreja, dejando libres sus manos para alcanzar una tacita, de las que proporciona el hotel donde se están quedando, y verter con cuidado el agua caliente de la cafetera para luego sacudir un poco los sobrecitos de té antes de abrirlos.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu equipo? —Si con bien se refiere a que aceptaron, a medias, la confesión acerca de que le gustan los chicos entonces sí. Obviamente es un pensamiento que se reserva solo para él aunque el tiempo que le toma en responder es suficiente para que Tobio se percate de ello y hable antes que él—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿sabes? —salta al punto de inmediato aunque también lo usa de excusa para evadir tener que contestar a su pregunta.

Toma el teléfono con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha ya está sumergiendo el sobre de té esperando que la infusión se complete. Tobio no insiste a pesar de que hace unos segundos ha dicho que sí pero prefiere tenerlo frente a frente a tener que afrontar la realidad de la que Hinata quiere hablarle por teléfono.

—La próxima semana es feriado. ¿Quieres que vaya o que...?

—¿Tú quieres verme? —lanza la pregunta quemándose un poquito la lengua luego de aventurarse a tomar el primer sorbo como todo un campeón.

—Sabes que te voy a recibir siempre con los brazos abiertos —Shoyo ríe bajito ante la oportunidad de una ocurrente respuesta.

—¿Y si llego con un hacha? —y ahora es Kageyama quien no puede evitar reír. Y para Shoyo ese es algo valioso.

—Aún si llegas con eso, mis brazos siempre estarán para ti.


	7. Ojalá no hubiéramos aprendido a volar

Cuando conoció a Sakusa Kiyoomi le pareció un tipo de lo más ordinario.

Un chico no tan fibroso como lo era Ushijima pero sí con la complexión atlética de alguien que es entregado a sus entrenamientos como cualquier otro jugador de vóley de su edad. Lo que hacía que saltara a la vista – _además de esa mascarilla de tela que casi siempre portaba-_ era su apariencia.

Negro por aquí, negro por allá.

Ah, y ese temperamento tan horrible.

A Kageyama nunca le interesó el aspecto de la gente sin embargo a simple vista se notaba que era el tipo de persona que te recibiría en el recibidor de su casa y te tendría ahí una hora _-si eso fuese lo que durara la conversación contigo-_ solo por no hacerte pasar a la sala sabiendo la alta posibilidad de que le quites tiempo y ganas de asimilarte. 

Además que desde que él estaba con Shoyo, Kageyama parecía haber desarrollado esa habilidad natural de percibir cuando a una persona no le agradas.

Con Sakusa no era el caso pero podías sentir su apatía y sus perras ganas de meterte a una tina si es que estabas sucio y asqueroso antes de acercártele.

No era como Ushijima que parecía estar en un plano eternamente desorientado y desconectado con la vida salvo las veces en que se le ve encendido en la cancha. Sakusa siempre estaba alerta a cualquier indicio de desgaste innecesario que cualquier actividad igual de innecesaria pudiera presentar pero que ese sea un mal hábito no significa que no sea alguien ridículamente meticuloso y entregado con las cosas.

En conclusión no se veía como el tipo de persona con la que alguien tan resplandeciente como Shoyo entablara una conversación y creara una amistad.

Por eso verlo llegar no solo con Miya sino también con él en el mismo auto, que supone es del armador de los BJ, le sorprende un poco. Su semblante sigue siendo el de alguien sólido a cortarte en pedacitos si vas, te le acercas y respiras su aire. Es un tipo de intimidación diferente al mastodonte que es Ushijima pero a Tobio desde siempre pocas cosas le han intimidado.

Una de ellas, que sí lo hace, es Shoyo. Shoyo en grandes rasgos generales.

Shoyo y sus ojos de halcón.

Shoyo y sus ojos como el fuego.

Que sí, el cuervo siempre irá en sus corazones pero la mirada de Shoyo, cuando ardía en determinación, y en ocasiones también en ira, era espeluznante. Kageyama muchas veces se sintió atrapado por ella y por la capacidad tan magnética para hacer mirarlo. No era su estatura, ni siquiera ese curioso color de cabello anaranjado. Eran sus ojos, era él saltando y haciendo mil maromas con tal de que la gente no se olvidase nunca de él.

Volviéndose inolvidable a donde quiera que iba.

Volviéndose tan popular a su modo tanto como para que otros posaran su mirada en él.

Uno de ellos fue Miya.

_—"Hablo de ese senpai tuyo. El Gran Rey. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él qué pasó cuando estuvo en Brasil?"_

Pensar en Oikawa Tooru siempre hace que le duela la cabeza así que por el momento aparta ese pensamiento y se concentran en tomar la mano de Shoyo apenas cruza la acera para luego tomar su mochila y colgársela a su brazo. Shoyo apenas siente su mano entre la suya, la aparta un poco, fingiendo tener comezón detrás de la oreja para ocupar la mano en tener que rascarse ahí.

Tobio lo nota pero no comenta nada.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —finalmente Kageyama encuentra la oportunidad de volver a tomar su mano cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran y el mundo se reduce un poquito. Shoyo le devuelve el apretón un poco menos tenso—. ¿Es costumbre que Miya _-san_ te traiga o...?

—¿Vas a empezar con lo mismo? —pero Tobio está lejos de sentirse mal por la pregunta. De hecho la connotación que tiene no va más allá de querer saber, ni siquiera tiene un semblante molesto en realidad—. Estaban de paso.

—¿Los dos? —cuestiona el azabache sorteando con una mano la tarjeta digital que es a su vez la llave de su departamento, accediendo con ella apenas la acerca al sensor de la puerta. Shoyo suelta una gran cantidad de aire de los pulmones apenas se siente seguro dentro.

—Bueno, ya, está bien, solo quisieron traerme.

Antes de cuestionar específicamente sobre por qué Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shoyo se deshace de la pesada carga que hay en su espalda y se acerca a darle un beso ansioso. Solo así Kageyama puede olvidar un poco lo que pasa por su mente y se concentra en él. En sus bonitas pestañas y en esa manera tan única en la que algo aletea en su pecho cuando lo tiene cerca.

La sonrisa que él le da, incluso si desconoce todo por lo que Shoyo está pasando, le hace fuerte.

Y lo mismo sucede con el rematador.

¿Por qué no pueden quedarse así para siempre?

A Shoyo le vendría bien comenzar a hablar. Comenzar a sincerar sus miedos reales a cerca de su relación mientras se deja mimar por él pero incluso para eso tiene que pedirle permiso al Shoyo frágil que vive en él.

Conoce a Kageyama, sabe que lo que sea que él diga y decida estará bien para el contrario, es decir, Tobio fue capaz de aceptar que lo terminara hace años por una cosa tan absurda _-y por mensaje-_ pero las cosas son diferentes ahora.

Ya no son aquellos chiquillos que se perdían entre los utensilios de limpieza, balones y repuestos de redes dentro de la bodega del gimnasio. Ya no son ese par de sombras delineadas por la Luna en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos cada que sus padres no estaban en casa.

Han crecido pero con ellos los sueños se han hecho más grandes así mismo como los miedos más siniestros.

Cuando Shoyo toma a Kageyama de las manos y le permite tener todo el acceso del mundo a su cuerpo todos esos pensamientos se sienten un poco más ligeros.

Y cuando sus lunas chocan con sus soles es como si se vieran como la primera vez. Shoyo siendo ese enano escurrido de secundaria, bravo y tenaz, y Tobio siendo más bruto de lo normal pero incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él.

Y luego, cuando levantó sus alas por primera vez y dio ese remate que casi podría haberle arrancado la cara, su ser interior supo que había a encontrado a esa persona especial de la que su abuelo tanto hablaba aunque eso era algo de lo que se daría cuenta años después.

—¿Te molesta que les haya dicho? —Quizá no puedan detener el tiempo así que solo les queda más que afrontar de apoco lo que va sucediendo, como _eso_ que se le escapó a Shoyo decir frente a todo su equipo.

—¿A ti te molestó que le dijera eso a Miya _-san_? —Shoyo no contesta, solo está concentrado en la frialdad de su cuerpo y en como sus piernas se enredan a las de él donde apenas les cubre su sudadera porque ni siquiera han alcanzado a ser como la gente decente y han terminado haciendo el amor en la alfombra de la sala.

—Mucho —confiesa porque piensa que las imprudencias que comete cada uno se deben resolver de manera individual—. Pero hablé con él. Le pedí que no dijera nada —Tobio no se cree mucho eso. Algo como que Miya sea el tipo de persona que va y acepta las cosas porque sí. Aun así no quiere pensar en él ni en todo lo que le dijo apenas una noche atrás.

—¿Y eso cómo nos deja ahora? —dice el armador refiriéndose al hecho de que ahora casi todo el equipo de los MSBY sabe _lo que tienen—_. ¿Qué dicen ellos?

—Nada —comenta en un tono apagado, como si lamentara eso—. Solo han pasado días y no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre eso —Kageyama suelta un gemido cuando Shoyo se aferra más a él, escondiendo la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Aunque están sobre la alfombra y tienen sus cabezas descansando sobre un par de almohadones del sofá, el piso sigue estando duro—. Y tampoco es que quiera hablar de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Qué más le dijiste a Miya _-san_?

Ahí está de nuevo Miya colándose a la conversación.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —el más bajito asiente—. Le dije que te dejara en paz. Que dejara de meterse entre tú y yo —Shoyo ríe bajito.

—¿Sí sabes que a él le gusta Sakusa _-san,_ no? —Tobio lo mira con ojos inseguros y desconfiados—. Te está provocando solo para molestarte.

_"¿Entonces por qué mencionó a Oikawa?"_

Tobio no sabe que Hinata ha oído su conversación completa con Atsumu, y no sabe que por dentro Shoyo está temeroso de que llegue hasta ese punto. El punto en el que haga esa pregunta y él tenga que responder a ella. Por eso está buscando alguna manera de desviar su atención usando su ya conocido temperamento para ello.

Mientras Hinata piensa sobre eso Tobio no puede dejar de pensar en Oikawa Tooru, y en una realidad alterna en la que haya sucedo algo más en Brasil estando él, esos días, con Shoyo. No es que recién esa posibilidad esté emergiendo de su cabeza. De hecho siempre estuvo. Siempre ha estado. Por eso cuando vio aquella imagen de ellos dos en las playas de Brasil lo único que pensó fue en ir sin importarle las consecuencias.

Que Miya haya dicho tal cosa no supone que solo haya sido para provocarlo como Shoyo está diciendo.

Aun así confía en él.

Pero decir que no está inquieto sería mentir.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —pero en lugar de preguntar directamente camufla sus intenciones, y Shoyo solo puede pensar en tomar un camino distinto a la respuesta que él espera. Quizá porque lo de Tooru no es importante o porque él quiere que no lo sea.

—Creí que ya lo sabrías.

—De los dos, Shoyo, tú eres quien ha adquirido más experiencia a lo largo de los últimos años —toma sus manos, esas que tienen un par de cicatrices que reflejan guerra, coraje, frustración pero también respeto, y besa sus nudillos—. Hace mucho que me superaste.

—No creo que eso sea del todo cierto.

Hay un miedo mayor al sentir que fracasas.

El sentir que no lo intentas.

Shoyo de verdad se está esforzando por superar eso por sí mismo sin tener que enfrentar a Kageyama como es debido. Sabe que no es el primer homosexual de la tierra pero su situación actual es un poco más complicada que la del resto comenzando porque ambos están adquiriendo más fama en tan poco tiempo. Sin olvidar mencionar que ambos están en lo mejor de sus vidas como profesionales en el deporte que tanto aman.

Una noticia de ese tipo no es como decir que un futbolista tuvo una aventura y ahora la chica con la que se acostó está embarazada. Que sí, es escandaloso también pero al menos más allá de irresponsable no lo van a tachar.

En cambio ellos...Ellos van a ser juzgados de todas las formas posibles.

La pregunta aquí es ¿ambos están listos para eso? Shoyo, quien ha venido desde abajo, puede que esté un poco más acostumbrado a recibir comentarios desalentadores pero una cosa es que te juzguen por tu apariencia diciendo que no eres apto para algo y otra muy distinta es que te juzguen por amar a alguien.

Sumergirse en el mundo de los adultos nunca fue tan problemático como ahora.

Así como se sumerge en el vóley una vez que está completamente enfocado en eso también lo hace en los foros en los que lee, cada noche mientras ve a Kageyama dormir, viendo uno o dos testimonios de la gente que es como él.

No es fácil asumir que te gusta un hombre siento que tú también lo eres.

Y tampoco es fácil decir un <<Ya basta>> cuando llegas a un punto fulminante del que crees que no vas a salir ileso. Shoyo no ha llegado a eso pero piensa que para eso no falta mucho.

Incluso ha tenido que medicarse un poco en las noches, al menos en lo que respecta a pastillas para dormir junto a ese botecito que cuida celosamente que Tobio no note con la prescripción de ansiedad.

 _"Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar"_ Se repite cada noche en la que siente que no hay lugar más seguro que en los brazos de él. Se repite tanto como cuando quiso volverse loco la primera vez que falló en la arena al jugar: _"No seas impaciente, no seas impaciente"_

La impotencia que viene de jugar en un terreno que no es sólido sacudió su confianza en algún momento pero también le dio una estabilidad increíble a la hora de jugar. ¿Entonces por qué siente ahora que está caminando sobre una cuerda muy delgada y en cualquier momento va a caer? Que está caminando solo, además.

Las noches son tormentosas.

Cada que el cuerpo de Shoyo se sacude y despierta llorando y agitado, Kageyama no sabe qué hacer.

—¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo, cálmate! ¡Es solo una pesadilla!

Una de las miles que tiene ahora cada vez con más frecuencia.

Y ya no es solo Kageyama quien se da cuenta. 

En una ocasión Tomas tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera de bruces luego de finalizar un partido. Bokuto, en otra, también le prestó su espalda, con todo el equipo atrás siguiéndole los talones, mientras corría hacia sala de emergencias de un hospital.

Pasan los días, las semanas y Shoyo es noticia ya en un par de columnas en el periódico local y algunas nacionales. Y en redes es gradualmente cuestionado por la gente que abusa de conocer a alguien solo por lo que asume sucede o simplemente por el morbo.

Shoyo ya está más pálido de lo normal pero aún así sigue brillando y callando las bocas de cuanto persona dice algo de él a cerca de su desempeño en cada partido.

Sigue escalando profesionalmente pero su vida personal está por los suelos al igual que su salud.

Shoyo, luego de dos meses y un poco más entiende un poco el por qué Tomas ha rechazado algunas entrevistas. No sabe precisamente el hecho del por qué pero sí que entiende la sensación de no querer hablar ni dar explicaciones a nadie por todo lo que uno pasa. 

Cuando se supone deben preguntarle sobre algo referente a su desempeño todos se desvían a querer saber sobre su vida privada.

Que qué es lo que le sucede.

Que si ha estado tomando algo que le esté afectando a su metabolismo.

Que si se está alimentando bien.

Que si está metido en algo turbio como las drogas.

Asume, asumen, asumen.

Shoyo repite siempre lo mismo en cada entrevista que tiene que dar o en las pocas que acepta ahora.

Y Tobio comienza a perder la razón.

Empieza a tener los mismos síntomas de él como si fueran siameses, gemelos, padres embarazados o almas gemelas.

Empieza a resentir la misma presión que él porque también comienza a ser cuestionado por todas las veces que los _paparazzis_ los han visto juntos de compras, saliendo solo por un helado, o tomándose ligeramente la mano. Comienza a recibir comentarios de gente malintencionada, y aunque él pareciera más reacio a aceptar las opiniones de la gente, la realidad es que también es un ser humano.

Hoshiumi lo abofetea varias veces cuando se desvanece de la nada en los vestidores luego de un partido mientras que Ushijima, guiado por los gritos del más bajito, entra y lo sostiene. 

Lo más grave y reciente sucede semanas después, televisado y narrado desde la perspectiva de un tercero.

Kageyama tiene un accidente y el resto del equipo solo corre, lo rodea y entre dos lo levantan mientras las cámaras enfocan su expresión de dolor pura mientras se sostiene el brazo como si se lo hubiese dislocado en esa última salvada chocando violentamente con uno de los postes que tensan la red.

Y Shoyo tiene un ataque de ansiedad mucho más severo mientras lo ve a través de la pantalla de la Tableta de Inunaki.

¿Qué está pasando? Es la pregunta que todos se hacen al verlos tan desenfocados, cometiendo errores técnicos, o por verlos vomitando lo que comen apenas terminan de ingerir.

—No vas a ir a verlo ésta vez —es la sentencia que da Sakusa apenas ve las intenciones de Hinata por ponerse de pie como un resorte de la cama de la habitación de su hotel, ahora en Nagasaki, junto con la otra intensión que él ya sabe leer perfectamente.

Hinata parece lucir entero pero ni siquiera recuerda que se ha desmayado en medio de gritos desesperados y que ha sido abofeteado por el mismo Sakusa para que se controle antes de salir corriendo y hacer que lo atropellen en la calle. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ya no se siente tan mareado pero la sensación de desolación refulge con fuerza de nuevo.

Dos meses han pasado y aunque Shoyo parece haber mejorado un poco de semblante, siempre hay algo que se ensombrece cuando algo le sucede a Kageyama. Como si se culpara de todo lo que le pasa. Y ese algo lo termina deshaciendo de nuevo.

—¡Pero...!

—Ya dije que no vas a ir. Él está en Tokio ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Rentar un auto y manejar como un demente por más de 10 horas?

—¡Puedo ir en tren o en avión! —la mirada de Sakusa se ensombrece más y pareciera que en lugar de ser uno de los más jóvenes es el mayor de todos—. ¡Por favor, solo...!

—¿Y qué le vas a decir al entrenador? —confronta Miya echando los brazos hacia atrás, en la superficie del colchón de la cama de Shoyo—. _"Oiga, fíjese que mi novio acaba de tener un accidente y necesito ir a verlo, de regreso le traigo un souvenir"_

—¿Eso se puede? —pregunta Bokuto, más que para aligerar el ambiente lo hace porque está genuinamente interesado en lo último, como si nada a su alrededor le afectase.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —sugiere Tomas a su lado, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua que Shoyo rechaza impulsivamente—. No creo que haya sido nada grave. Si hubiese sido una lesión severa no se habría podido ni poner de pie —Ah, sí, porque también se le pasó mencionar que al parecer se lastimó la pierna derecha. Dios, eso tampoco le reconforta. 

Él solo quiere convertirse en el cuervo con alas que alguna vez dijo ser y volar hasta él para asegurarse de que está bien.

—No vas a solucionar nada si vas, Shoyo _-kun_ —se suma, de nuevo, Miya a las voces que intentan hacerle entrar en razón—. Lo que sí va a pasar si vas es que los medios te tengan aún más en la mira. ¿No es eso lo que quieres evitar?

¿Qué importa?

Shoyo solo siente que el corazón se le va a salir si sigue viendo a la corresponsal, que gracias a que Inunaki ha bajado el volumen de la tableta apenas y se oye, aún cubriendo el accidente de Kageyama como si fuese la Reina Isabel tras pescar un resfriado.

Y como no.

Tobio es ya un seleccionado nacional para jugar los próximos juegos Olímpicos. Además de que está próximo a conseguir un contrato en el extranjero para seguir batiendo sus alas por otros cielos. Es algo así como uno de los jugadores dentro del top que sale en cada revista deportiva que ve en los puestos. ¡Incluso ha sido ya ha sido la portada de varias!

Aunque Miya tiene razón. Si él va y las cámaras lo ven va a sumar más preocupaciones a Tobio una vez que salga de ahí. Pero ¿entonces qué? ¿Solo va a quedarse ahí a esperar como una esposa espera a su amor de toda la vida a que regrese en el muelle en altamar? ¿Esperar a que alguien del equipo de Tobio le llame? ¡Ni siquiera está seguro si Tobio les ha dicho algo a ellos como él lo hizo con los suyos!

Está perdiendo la cabeza además que siente como se le parte en dos al pensar en muchas cosas ahora.

Varias semanas han pasado desde su confesión frente a los Black Jackals, y aunque le han demostrado de miles de maneras que nada cambia su manera de verlo, Shoyo siente un abismo entre él y ellos. Un abismo que incrementa cada que le hacen ver lo riesgoso que puede ser demostrar excesiva preocupación por alguien que a los ojos del mundo solo es un jugador más de una selección.

Pero últimamente Shoyo ha querido explotar.

Está cansado de tener que rechazar la mano de Tobio cada que él intenta tomarla en un lugar público.

Está cansado de solo verlo a través de video llamadas que no expresan lo mucho que lo necesita y lo mucho que quiere verlo.

Pero así mismo está esa vocecilla que lo atormenta diciéndole que no debe ser ansioso. Que repite incansablemente _"Ya va a pasar"_

No.

Nada va a pasar si no pone un hasta aquí. Sea de la forma que sea.

Así que haciendo oídos sordos de cada una de las sugerencias que hacen sus senpai, huyendo de sus responsabilidades y de avisar si quiera que va a perderse por un par de días, va a verlo. Está arriesgando más de lo que cree pero no más que el amor que siente. Tobio hizo exactamente lo mismo hace años ¿no? Cuando fue a verlo a Brasil.

Cuando fue a consolarlo y a compartir un poco de su calor con él aunque no está seguro si lo que va a hacer él ahora sea una buena forma de pagarle todo el amor que le ha dado.

Pero hace días que ya no duerme como debe.

Que ya no come como debe.

Que vive la vida solo porque el resto le dice que debe hacerlo y le dice cómo debe hacerlo.

Así que cuando llega a emergencias en el hospital donde está el armador de los Adlers, espera a que el horario de visitas termine. Espera a que los pasillos se vayan vaciando y espera a que su corazón deje de latir tanto para que pueda armarse un poco de valor.

Cuando entra el aroma a alcohol y a hospital le hace más real la sensación de sentir que todo eso está sucediendo por un motivo muy específico.

La caída de Tobio es debido a su distracción. Distracción en tanto piensa en él y en tanto resiente lo mismo que él.

El tiempo y el mundo está siendo muy injusto con ellos pero Shoyo no puede esperar a que las cosas se agraven más. Por eso ha ido a verlo con la mitad del deseo por acariciar su cabello mientras duerme y la otra mitad sabiendo que esa va a ser la última vez que lo va a hacer.

Está cansado. Cansado de tener una doble vida, de mentir, de tener un desgaste de energía mental muy grande y de estar ocasionando lo mismo también a Tobio.

Un día se le van a acabar las excusas y van a incrementar las lesiones, y no quiere tener que lidiar con el peso de la culpa de saber que los sueños de Kageyama y los suyos propios van a estancarse por esto.

—¿Sho...Shoyo...? —Por eso, cuando Kageyama abre un poco los ojos, luego de haber sido casi drogado con analgésicos para lidiar con el dolor, y ve a Hinata de pie a un lado de su cama, cree que es un fantasma. O cree que es un hermoso sueño. Uno del que no le gustaría despertar—. ¿Có-Cómo...?

—¿Sabías que los cuervos son algo así como el símbolo del futuro, Tobio? —el armador de los Adlers pestañea, confundido. Pestañea mucho para darse cuenta que no está soñando y que Shoyo está ahí compartiendo algo más que una anécdota y el bonito azul de la noche que baña todo su cuerpo—. Algo así como los mensajeros de las buenas o malas noticias. Depende de con qué ojos los mires.

—¿Eh? —el de cabello naranja baja el rostro solo un momento.

—¿Sabes por qué son de color negro? —sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta Shoyo continúa—. Porque uno de ellos falló en una tarea que se le encomendó. Y todo ese bonito plumaje blanco terminó de mancharse de negro como castigo. Y ahora yo estoy cubierto de negro, Tobio.

¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo eso?

Kageyama quiere estirar su brazo y tomar su mano y de paso sacudirlo para que deje de decir cosas extrañas pero la mirada de Shoyo está opaca.

—Te duele ¿verdad? —Tobio se concentra en su mirada pero si hay un doble sentido en esa pregunta no la distingue.

—¿El brazo...?

—No, todo esto. Tu y yo... —pero el azabache no lo deja terminar. Ya sabe a dónde está encaminando esa conversación y no quiere tenerla. Como puede mueve su brazo sano y le toma con fuerza la muñeca.

—Esta lesión no es tu culpa. No es de nadie. Es solo...

—Tu sabes que es por esto —Shoyo vuelve a bajar la mirada y Kageyama está comenzando a hacer un conteo de cuantas veces lo hace—. El cuerpo te lo está diciendo y ahora yo también lo hago —le da un apretón más fuerte pero Shoyo no hace ningún gesto de dolor—. Yo estoy mal y tú también lo estás. Tu cabeza está pendiente de otras cosas y yo solo he venido a solucionarlo por los dos—en esta ocasión Kageyama sí que aprieta de más y un quejido se escapa de los labios del rematador.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—No vas a poder poner el máximo de energía en los partidos si sigues así —Shoyo da una mirada rápida al cuerpo de Tobio, examinando el daño, como si de esa forma consiguiera más valor para seguir hablando—. ¿No quieres tener una familia, Tobio? ¿No quieres darle nietos a tus padres? ¿No quieres salir y...ser como todos los demás?

—¿Tú sí? ¿Tú quieres todo eso?

—No importa lo que yo quiera ahora. Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

—Dios, solo...Solo cállate, Shoyo —una pesada tensión envuelve la voz de Tobio, una que deja de ser amable y comprensiva dándole paso a la desesperación y al enojo—. No te pedí que vinieras a decirme todo esto.

—Ya sé. Vine porque quise. Y también vine para liberarte de la carga que ahora yo he puesto en ti.

No es verdad.

No es verdad que todas esas pesadillas sobre él se están volviendo realidad.

Hace apenas unos meses Tobio estaba sopesando esa misma realidad pensando que podrían continuar tal y como ya se encontraban. Pero parece que, desde luego, Shoyo va siempre un paso delante de él. Viendo cosas que él demora en percatarse demasiado. Viviendo la vida a tragos cortos con el temor de que el veneno se propague con más rapidez y lo vuelva portador de una enfermedad con alta taza de contagio.

Y lo que le está diciendo es que no quiero contagiarlo a él. No quiere arrastrarlo incluso si eso significa que él sí se hunda.

¿Desde cuándo...?

¿Desde cuándo Shoyo se volvió así?

¿A dónde se fueron sus inagotables ganas de siempre enfrentar las cosas de frente y no rendirse jamás?

Había hecho tanto por él pero...si lo piensa, ¿De qué forma Tobio le ha pagado? No es que su relación se basara en dar para recibir algo a cambio. No están juntos por esa razón pero ¿en qué momento uno comenzó a acumular más cosas que el otro? Aunque no puede decir que él la ha pasado de maravilla estos últimos meses.

Las críticas y las malas intenciones son algo que él conoce bien pero creyó que ya había pasado por eso.

Pero una cosa es afrontarlas cuando tienes quince y otra cuando tienes veintidós. 

El mundo real es muy cruel.

Le gustaría volver a tener esa edad. Y que Shoyo esté mirándolo con una intención más inocente y divertida. Que esté parado a un lado y le diga que todo es una broma y que solo está diciendo esas cosas para hacerlo reír. 

Que no le esté besando los labios, ahora, mientras llora y suelta ese te amo de esa forma.

—Esta vez no te lo diré por un mensaje —y, sin embargo, esa no es la sonrisa que quiere recibir. Esa que le está rompiendo viendo como él se esfuerza por mantenerla mientras las lágrimas bajan por su mejilla y él no puede alcanzarlo porque la maldita férula lo está deteniendo—. Estoy terminando contigo.

Desearía que nunca hubiesen aprendido a volar.

Que Shoyo nunca se hubiese ido a otro país jamás.

No. ¿Qué demonios está pensando?

Ya no sabe ni lo que piensa. La tristeza es muy grande tanto como para impedir que ésta salga de la misma forma en la que la de Shoyo está bañando sus mejillas.

Se han visto llorar muchas veces pero esta ocasión es demoledora.

No.

No puede dejarlo ir.

No después de que el más bajito le da un último beso y pretende alejarse así como así. Tobio no sabe a qué más recurrir que al antiguo método de cuando tenían quince años. Cuando era un idiota pero también cuando sus verdaderos sentimientos abandonaban su cuerpo en forma de gritos y de exaltación.

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto...?! —Shoyo no termina de ser más rápido que él, alejándose lo suficiente pues Kageyama pronto vuelve a atrapar sus labios en un beso realmente furioso. Uno que apenas puede seguir el ritmo y la respiración. Cuando se separan ahí está de nuevo gritándole—. ¡¿Por qué ahora que sabes que no puedo seguirte?! —grita refiriéndose a su estado. A que no puede abandonar esa maldita cama tan fácilmente.

—¡Exactamente por eso! —Hinata le sostiene los hombros como creando una barrera entre Tobio y lo siguiente que quiera intentar aunque difícilmente podría volver a lograrlo pues se nota que el hombro le duele horrores aún—. ¡Porque sé que si estuvieras sano saldrías corriendo a buscarme y...! Y yo cedería una vez en cuanto me abrazaras.

—Shoyo...Por favor...

—Lo siento.

—¡Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo!

Esas palabras se le clavan como un puñal así como a Tobio cuando la respuesta que recibe de Hinata es solo una caricia en la mejilla y una sonrisa incompleta. Un sonrisa rota.

—Estás llorando... —Shoyo asiente. 

Definitivamente hay algo mal en ese cuadro. ¿Sonreír y llorar? _"Llorar no va contigo",_ quiere decir pero de su garganta no sale nada más. De la única que sí lo hace es la del más bajito, algo así como una risa muy apagada y completamente triste.

—No es nada...Es solo que recordé que...

—¿Recordaste que no tiene nada de malo que me quieras?

Que le diga que sí.

Que le diga que nada tiene que cambiar.

Que le diga un te amo sin todo lo demás.

En vela, con los rojos, corriendo en lugar de caminar...Tobio pasa los pulgares por sus mejillas.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba no me fijé en que fueras un hombre. Me gustaste por ser tú.

—La gente no va a entender eso, Tobio. La gente va a juzgar, va a verlo como algo incorrecto. Como algo antinatural.

— ¿Para ti es así?

Tobio se desmorona a medida que el silencio comienza a ocupar la habitación una vez que Shoyo se va y le deja esa pregunta sin responder.

No hay gritos.

No hay reclamos.

Solo se siente como si ambos quisieran morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que empiecen a creer que este fic va a acabar mal, les aseguro que no. Luego hasta van a morir de diabetes (?) Pero como dije al inicio, en el aviso que dejé de la continuación de Honne, estoy concentrándome mucho en este tema que aun hoy día mucha gente sigue creyendo que es tabú. La relación entre dos chicos. Y cuando esta se complica aún más en un mundo tan competitivo y machista como el deportivo.
> 
> Quiero plasmar cada una de las emociones de Shoyo y las de Kageyama.
> 
> Que es indudable que se aman pero a veces el mundo, la sociedad, los rumores, los dominan. Y es lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo. Pero no sufran, les aseguro que serán felices.
> 
> Ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo sí o sí aparece Oikawa. Ya hasta tengo avanzado un poco del capítulo aunque en verdad me sorprendo de la rapidez con la que estoy actualizando. O sea, solo me toma un día escribir cada capítulo jajaja Creo que tengo los feels a tope que no puedo parar. Incluso he parado las actualizaciones de mis otros fics de otro fandom por este. 
> 
> En fin, espero que les esté gustando y se lleven un pedacito de Shoyo y Tobio en sus corazones.
> 
> Les aseguro que serán recompensados.
> 
> En esta ocasión sí hay canción. No es la que canción principal que inspiró esta segunda parte de Honne pero sí es la que me ayudó mucho a escribir este capítulo. 
> 
> Y pues nada.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.
> 
> Romi-out.


	8. Abrir una puerta

_Quédatelas._

_Quédate con esas palabras, porque yo no las acepto."_

Cada tanto Tobio borra y reescribe ese mensaje de texto como si añadirle un punto o cambiarle una palabra pudiera expresar todo su dolor.

Lo escribe y lo borra al instante cientos de veces. Lo borra y cierra la aplicación solo para volver a abrirla un par de segundos después con una ansiedad que, en lugar de decrecer, aumenta.

Shoyo está en línea pero apenas lo ve unos segundos pues en breve ya no lo está. Kageyama maldice por lo bajo notando que incluso desactivó la opción de ver su última conexión además de que ha quitado su foto de perfil.

Esa donde salían ellos dos haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz cuando estuvieron juntos en Brasil.

Recuerda esos días, coincidiendo porque a Tobio lo había seleccionado para los juegos Olímpicos de Río y Shoyo no había perdido la oportunidad de ir a verlo aunque fuese unos minutos durante o después de su horario de trabajo. Esa era una de las mil fotos que se habían tomado pero era la única que habían decido mostrar de manera pública porque en las demás salían besándose, tomados de la mano, o mirándose con amor.

Y Shoyo tenía a toda su familia y a sus amigos en sus contactos como para mostrar algo como eso por lo que había decidido usar esa. Y aunque eso tiene ya bastantes años la había conservado como símbolo de su fuerte conexión con él.

Pero ahora ya no está.

La ha quitado así como ha cerrado temporalmente sus redes sociales. Al menos Instagram lo ha pasado a calidad de privado.

Así, en cuestión de segundos, las cosas se habían arruinado.

Tobio quiere apostar por ilusionarse y pensar que Shoyo también está lidiando en estos momentos con mandarle un mensaje del que seguramente se arrepiente y termina borrando así como él. 

Sí, bueno, son demasiado simplones como para que él no crea que exista esa posibilidad.

Pero al final del día no ha hecho nada.

Tobio no ha enviado el dichoso texto porque está más concentrado en entregar su pasaporte y terminar de documentar para tomar su vuelo.

No había querido que el impulso lo llevase a tomar una decisión pues...ya saben, impulsiva pero ahora más que nunca está perdiendo la cabeza. Y también siente que lo está perdiendo a él. A Shoyo.

Un mes y un poco más ha sido realmente un suplicio en vida sin él.

Tanto así que tan pronto ha cumplido con su rehabilitación _–que en realidad su accidente no era de gravedad pero aún así le exigían tomarla-_ ha decidido moverse y hacer algo. Su plan inicial, desde luego, era buscar a Shoyo pero terminó convenciéndose de que la respuesta no la iba a tener ni él ni el pelirrojo. Y no es que tampoco la fuese a tener Oikawa Tooru pero había determinado ir a Argentina con un propósito más alto que solo el de ir a verlo y obtener algún tipo de confesión o consejo de su parte.

Pero primero tenía que convencerse de algo. Así que permitiéndose ser tan impulsivo como quiere, tanto como para ignorar los reclamos de su equipo y embarcarse en un avión hasta Argentina, aquello debería ser suficiente para que lo sancionen o lo suspendan de los próximos partidos o de la temporada próxima. Incluso su posición como titular podría verse afectada además de lo que sea que tiene el mundo preparado para él.

Todos esos sueños los está arriesgando demasiado, dejándolos suspendidos en un hilo fino pero es un riesgo que está decidido a tomar ahora.

No pasó todas esas noches del mes solo quejándose del molesto cabestrillo, ni de los molestosos días que pasaba en el hospital cuando se ya se sentía perfectamente bien, solo porque sí. Si dormía algo era un milagro. Podría ser un poco bruto para las matemáticas o para ciertas cosas que requirieran una concentración especial pero Tobio estaba siendo tan objetivo como todo el mundo. 

Como ese sector de la sociedad que, cuando está a punto de un ascenso porque está haciendo exageradamente bien las cosas en su vida laboral-profesional, al mismo tiempo su vida personal estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Y Tobio no quiere eso.

No quiere una vida en donde Shoyo no esté.

No porque sea dependiente de él, al contrario, sino porque sabe que una vida sin él no va a ser vida de ninguna forma ni en ningún lado.

Aún si su traslado se concreta o si surge una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo equipo lejos de la ciudad del Sol Naciente no quiere aceptar nada hasta primero tener la certeza de que Shoyo va a continuar a su lado.

—¿Y si es lo que él quiere? ¿Y si ya se murió el amor?

No, nada de eso.

Kageyama lo sabe más que nadie.

Y es él mismo quien le aclara cada una de esas cosas al único miembro de su familia que sabe a cerca de su relación con Shoyo. Aunque haberle explicado a Miwa como sucedieron las cosas terminó siendo una pérdida de tiempo pues ella misma había aclarado _–al final de su relato-_ que precisamente no necesitaba hacer eso. Aclararle nada.

—¿Te crees que me tragaba eso de que eran muy amigos? —dijo Miwa a través de la pantalla de su teléfono. Su madre había sido la primera en aparecer por ahí, durando con ella sus casi buenas dos horas de plática acerca de lo mal que es saltarse sus comidas y de que si necesita unos días debería pedirlos al director técnico. Desde luego el nombre de Hinata Shoyo no se asomó en lo más mínimo hasta que ella se fue dándole el paso a Miwa para poder hablar un rato con su aun lisiado hermano—. Los descubrí muchas veces despidiéndose con un beso, ¿sabes?

Kageyama, en lugar de sonrojarse, solo baja la cabeza. Y es ahí cuando siente que los hombros le tiemblan y la nariz le pica.

Es ese el miedo real de Shoyo.

Ese miedo que también es de él con respecto a los suyos.

Miwa no dice nada más y Tobio siente que debe disculparse.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene de malo que te guste Shoyo _-kun_? Es tu vida, no la de nadie más. E incluso si mamá se opone, ¿Qué no tienes suficiente dinero para valerte por ti mismo y estar con quien sea que te haga feliz?

Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Pero mientras su hermana le da todo su apoyo y su aceptación, Kageyama piensa que el problema no sería tan grande si ellos no fueran tan grandes a su vez.

—Ustedes no son el problema.

Escuchar a Miwa decir eso le reconforta, y le llena de energías renovadas durante la última noche en el hospital.

Mientras piensa en ella, bajando del avión, finalmente pisando el país de las mejores empanadas según Hoshiumi _-san_ , también piensa en las oportunidades.

¿Está yendo ahí en busca de una?

En parte puede que sí pero también está ahí para conseguir un poco de paz mental personal y porque, enserio que sí, quiere entenderlo un poco más. Quiere entender un poco más ese mundo devora sueños y devora amores, y quiere buscar una solución.

Quiere compartir un poco de ese dolor porque si no hay dolor es como si estuviese muerto en vida.

Quiere despedazarse pero también quiere volver a unirse pedazo a pedazo. Y, cuando lo consiga, quiere tomar los pedazos de Hinata y unirlos con paciencia y amor.

—Que ni se te ocurra publicar una imagen o activar tu ubicación actual en el teléfono si no quieres que te lleguen encima como perros todos —Kageyama asiente oyendo a Miwa del otro lado de la línea quien estuviera siendo su guía personal a pesar de estar del otro lado del mundo. La escucha bostezar, y aunque está a punto de decirle que cree que ya es suficiente con todas las indicaciones que le ha dado para llegar a su destino y que puede irse a dormir, ella le interrumpe de nuevo—. Enserio debes querer mucho al pequeñín para estar haciendo esto.

—Mucho —responde casi de inmediato porque aquello no es una duda. Amarse no es el problema. Es mostrarlo al mundo lo que sí lo es.

Hace apenas un par de semanas Shoyo no podía dejar de reír con todos esos videos sobre realities que estaba viendo en la aplicación de su tableta. Se veía tan fresco y tan renovado que Tobio, ilusamente, creyó que todo ese decaimiento en su rostro solo tendría que haber sido algo ocasionado por un cambio de ánimos o porque simplemente Shoyo estaba más estresado de lo normal.

Incluso compartieron un poco de esa alma de niños, que en realidad nunca los ha abandonado, al instalarse en la sala de su departamento creando un fuerte hecho con almohadones y sábanas extendidas por toda la sala, como si hubiesen vuelto a tener seis.

A esa edad, desde luego, Tobio aún no se enteraba de que terminaría enamorado de un chico. Los comentarios acerca de una relación de dos chicos nunca le pareció trascendental quizá porque vivir en un pueblito como lo era Miyagi era costumbre oír siempre lo tradicional.

A él nunca le importó.

Y parecía que a Hinata tampoco.

Como tampoco les importó tener que informar a la gente sobre ello.

—Tobio —la voz de Miwa lo trae a la realidad durante su trayecto silencioso dentro del taxi que ocupa—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si algo sale mal?

¿Que qué va a hacer? Tiene algo en mente pero para eso ha ido hasta ahí.

Para abrir esa puerta. Esa oportunidad a algo tal como Shoyo se abrió las suyas, tan distinto a él. A Kageyama no es que todo le llegara fácil pero si hace retrospectiva puede mirar al Shoyo de hace años dibujando un semblante abatido por no ser invitado a ningún campamento de entrenamiento. Y, sin embargo, él abrió una puerta. Él creo una oportunidad para sí mismo.

Pico piedra desde abajo, aceptando primero la humillación de ser llamado recoge-pelotas para luego ocupar ese título con orgullo. Como si eso que cualquiera hubiese visto como algo ridículo y como un golpe a su voluntad, él la hubiese convertido en eso, una oportunidad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo...Convirtiendo el menos a más.

—Si todo sale mal...Voy a crear una oportunidad.

Cuando dice eso el abismo entre Oikawa Tooru y él ya no se siente tan lejano a pesar de que en realidad los separen una gran escalera cuesta arriba, ahí en medio del Barrio de San Juan. La mirada que Oikawa le dedica a sus acompañantes es, como siempre, risueña, pero cuando se despide de ellos y enfoca en él, ésta desaparece. Tobio cree que es un gran avance el que no esté gritando su nombre o que no esté haciendo un gesto de repulsión o molestia como los que solía dedicarle antes.

Quizá porque lo esperaba.

Y cómo no.

Tobio hizo lo impensable al contactarlo por IG. Miwa, desde luego, tuvo que enseñarle a cómo enviar un mensaje porque aunque sí tuviera una cuenta en aquella red social, pocas veces publicaba algo.

Tras enviar el mensaje creyó que no respondería. Creyó que lo bloquearía. Pero no fue así.

—Así que yo soy el Jefe Final, ¿no es así, Tobio _-chan_? —Kageyama odiaba ser llamado así pero que el nombrecito viniera de él en realidad ya no le sorprende. Oikawa Tooru siempre ha sido así de encimoso e incitador con él.

Desde luego que tener una plática con él conllevaría a tener que soportar sus comentarios. Pero qué más daba. No estaba ahí por él, estaba ahí por Shoyo.

Por eso no le había importado tener que quedar con él tan pronto pisara su territorio. Que sí, todavía tiene vestigios del _jet-lag_ en toda la cara y aunque Oikawa no tendría que ser amistoso con él pues se supone que lo odia, todavía se toma su tiempo para pasearse por la ciudad a su lado _–ya que Tobio solo está con una mochila a la espalda y nada más porque no planea quedarse ahí más que dos días-_ por las cálidas y lentas calles de San Juan como si significara poco para él que hubiese amanecido un día atrás y estuviese dispuesto a pasear dando una buena cara por toda la provincia.

Si fuera un poco más listo se daría cuenta que lo que hace Tooru no es otra cosa que darle un bocado de su mundo. Un bocado del mundo que podría ser la idealización de una confrontación próxima. Un confrontación entre el imaginario y bastante restringido mundo con el real, el palpable y el que es listo para ser vivido. Sea Argentina o sea cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, Tobio tiene que lidiar con eso si quiere dar el siguiente paso junto a Hinata.

Si quiere pararse ante el ojo que juzga el mundo y sostener su mano como si no le importara.

Dándole la seguridad y el apoyo que necesita.

Así, mientras dan una vuelta rápida mientras Tobio lidia, como todo un campeón, con el clima seco al que no está acostumbrado, llegan a una plaza que aloja varias estatuas con una vegetación alta de la que Tobio no ha visto más que en libros.

—No me digas que nunca has visto una maldita palmera —el joven armador tuerce los labios ante la acusación.

El centro, pese a que es lunes al mediodía, luce como un lugar tranquilo. Apenas oye un par de bocinas de automóviles y los programas televisados por los televisores que hay en una calle donde hay muchos bares y restaurantes.

Todo transcurre con una calma que haría que cualquiera pensara que San Juan y Buenos Aires, están en países diferentes.

Pensar que una ciudad así de calmada pegara con la personalidad divosa de Oikawa es un poco extraño. Y solo hasta que se percata de que está siendo muy observado por él es que se detiene a pensar que le parece increíble que esté ahí. Del otro lado del mundo como si fuera sencillo.

Lo es si solo te vas un par de días y sabes que vas a regresar a casa.

Con Shoyo, sin embargo, fue distinto.

La hora de caminar termina cuando Tooru finalmente lo dirige al casco histórico del centro donde solo hay varios andenes para peatones y también muchas áreas verdes y espacios recreativos y de descanso para poder sentarse un rato, un lugar para poder perderte entre borrones en movimiento que son la gente caminando o simplemente para ir pensar.

Ya no se oyen bocinas, ya no se oye una ciudad a prisa.

Estando así, en silencio, uno puede adquirir otra perspectiva de la realidad. Una realidad distinta a la que enseñan los comerciales de comida donde salen cuatro integrantes de una familia normal. O de la realidad que se oye en voces de líderes del mundo.

—¿Vas a hablar o voy a tener que ser yo quien te saque las palabras a punta de golpes, Tobio-chan? Porque mi tiempo es sagrado y tú estás haciendo que lo pierda—Kageyama no contesta, solo está ahí, apartado a una distancia pequeña de la banca donde está Tooru, quien luce tan adecuado para ser inmortalizado en un cuadro con él teniendo el lago de fondo. Tobio, desde luego, no tendría que ver ahí aunque ahora él esté más cerca de la masa de agua viendo a un par de patos pasar por ahí—. Pasar tanto tiempo con Ushiwaka te ha vuelto como él, de seguro —lo oye sintiendo que se refiere a su incapacidad de hablar, o más bien a sus ganas de no hacerlo.

Hoshiumi apenas y ha tenido tiempo suficiente para enseñarle un par de palabras en español pero ahí está Oikawa devolviendo el saludo a cuanto pasa por ahí y lo reconoce, e inevitablemente su mente viaja hasta Shoyo y su fluido portugués. Y también es inevitable colocarlos a ambos en el mismo escalón, como si Oikawa y Shoyo fueran iguales de alguna manera.

Si años atrás alguien hubiese hecho ese análisis, se habría reído. Está seguro que Shoyo también lo hubiese hecho.

_"¿Yo? ¿Parecido al Gran Rey?"_

Pero la realidad es que Shoyo encontró su propia grandeza lejos de él y solo, solo un poquito, cerca de Oikawa.

Por eso cuando Tooru empieza a hablar siente que cada palabra es un golpe en el pecho.

—Tobio, me parece que a pesar de que ahora pareces un mastodonte te sigue haciendo falta crecer en cerebro. Agradece al cielo que dentro de nuestro círculo de conocidos no somos tan malparidos como exponer la relación de unos con otros.

—¿Exponer?

Sí, y lo siguiente que expone Oikawa es algo que poco a poco Tobio ha estado descubriendo en los últimos meses quizá porque nunca le puso demasiada atención a cómo funcionaba el mundo y qué tipo de paradigmas existían como para ser señalados y juzgados.

—¿Lo puedes creer? Seguimos en la época de las cavernas —cuando Oikawa suelta esa risa lejos de prejuicios, Tobio se siente un poco más en confianza. Solo un poco—. Como sea. Lo que tú tienes se llama brutez...o ser despistado. Mejor dejémoslo en esa última palabra, es más bonita. Y eso es muy común en subnormales amantes del vóley como tú. Gracias al cielo tú estás despertando de esa idiotez. Ushiwaka, por ejemplo, morirá siendo estúpido y creo que hasta virgen—Tobio no está seguro si aquello es un comentario con el fin de dar risa pero de igual forma Tooru no le da tiempo ni siquiera para responder—. Lo que tiene el renacuajo se llama miedo.

—Miedo...

—Sí, y déjame decirte que la mayoría de sus miedos se desencadenan debido a su relación contigo —así como el comentario anterior, esta vez Tooru es demasiado contundente con este. Y no sabe si es cosa del reflejo de la luz la razón por la que sus ojos se ensombrezcan un poco dándole un aspecto que casi rivaliza con el enojo. Tobio aún no lo tiene claro pero parte de haber ido hasta ahí tiene que ver con esa extraña relación entre él y Shoyo. Y porque lo que le dijo Miya sigue palpitando en su mente cada tanto—. Tiene miedo de las repercusiones que habrá si el mundo se entera de que ustedes dos están saliendo. Ustedes, que están en este momento en boca de todo el mundo porque, ya sabes, son raritos pero unos monstruos en la cancha. No es un escándalo cualquiera lo que se va a armar si se llega a revelar su relación. Va a ser algo así como el cataclismo...—Oikawa lo medita, fingiendo bastante bien ser sarcástico pero a la vez puntual—. Bueno, no tan así. El cataclismo va a ser cuando yo les haga pedazos a los dos o me consiga un novio buenísimo. Eso sí será la bomba y espero hacer una fiesta a lo grande. Fiesta a la cual no voy a invitarte ni aunque me ruegues. Dile eso también a Ushiwaka cuando vuelvas a Japón.

—¿Por qué...? —Tooru lo mira, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué? Porque estoy por encima de todos ustedes, por supuesto, y porque yo soy el Rey. El Gran Rey y porque...

—No. Eso no —Tobio guarda silencio antes de añadir algo que no termina de comprender bien—. ¿Por qué...no nos aceptarían?

Oikawa, quien fuera algo así como el padre de la ironía, amante de la poesía, de fastidiar a idiotas como Kageyama y Ushijima, y del mundo entero, lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. Como dos rendijas que analizan antes de dar una respuesta certera.

Una respuesta como esas de las que el mundo no quiere escuchar pero que son reales.

Tan reales como que Tobio está haciendo un gesto desagradable al fruncir las cejas, la boca y la nariz, viéndose delante de él como la concepción de la frustración real.

Seguramente o es nada parecido a lo que sintió cuando obtuvo el rechazo en Kitagawa Daichi. No es solo el peso de su equipo en su contra lo que está sintiendo justo ahora, es el peso del mundo entero dándole la espalda a él y a Shoyo.

—Porque la gente tiene el concepto de que una relación romántica debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer. Algo fuera de eso es visto como antinatural. Si me lo preguntas, es una idiotez. Pero bueno, intenta cambiar sus pensamientos medievales de la noche a la mañana —Tobio no responde, solo se queda ahí, sintiendo la frustración y el coraje a flor de piel. 

Tooru suelta un poco de aire por la boca intentando no dejarse llevar por su coraje también. Su coraje por sentir que Tobio no es, ni una pequeña parte, todo lo que Shoyo necesita para sentirse seguro.

Su mente lo traslada al pasado.

A Brasil.

Y a esa noche de borrachera que los terminó por tumbar, muy cerca uno del otro, a la cama del más pequeño en su departamento.

En ese entonces no sabía si era costumbre del pequeño camarón el llorar frente a otros. O solo lo hacía porque creía que podía comprender la mitad de su dolor.

La mitad que es todo lo difícil que es sobrellevar el dejar tu zona de confort, el calor de tu hogar. Y la comprensión detrás de todos esos logros que les han costado más que al resto. Que nadie les ha regalado nada por lástima o porque uno sea más bonito que otro.

Tooru no puede evitar que el resto de la conversación se desvíe un poco porque si Tobio no está ahí para cuestionarle sobre él y Hinata, el armador del equipo argentino sí tiene un par de cosas que decirle.

—¿Sabes? Ese es tu error, Tobio —sin el _kun_ Kageyama siente que la conversación se torna unos dos o tres tonos más seria—. Asumir que lo sabes todo de él. ¿Le has preguntado, tan siquiera, cómo se sintió al regresar a Japón? ¿Le has preguntado acerca de sus sueños a futuro? ¿Te has puesto, por un momento, en los zapatos de alguien más? —el tono de voz de Tooru cambia según la gravedad de las preguntas o más bien de los sucesos culpables enlistados. Es un ataque, un ataque silencioso—. Imagino que no. ¿Sabes? Quedarte callado como un niño obediente no te hace mejor, te hace peor —ríe, y es una risa amarga que lo punza tanto a él como a su joven aprendiz aunque de aprendiz, siente, que ya no tiene nada. 

Eso le fastidia. Porque tal parece que Tobio solo es una apariencia vacía que no se termina de completar. La prueba está en que ha ido hasta ahí, a Argentina, a buscarlo como quien busca un consejo de alguien a quien admira.

 _Admiración mis pelotas,_ piensa Tooru, irritado, volteando a mirar al grupo de patos al que Tobio hace rato prestaba atención pero que ahora ya no.

—Lo besé una vez —el semblante ensombrecido y censurado de Kageyama se desprende dándole paso a uno contrariado. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—¿Qué...?

¿Qué le va a decir?

Nunca lo había visto a Hinata tan desinhibido como en esa ocasión. Por lo general la personalidad de Oikawa se adaptaba con facilidad a donde quiera que fuese. Él era así de alegre y proactivo así que era normal que algo de su luz hubiese deslumbrado un poco al más pequeño.

Sin embargo, verlo tan borracho y con la lengua tan suelta a decir exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza se le hizo hasta tierno. El problema vino cuando, a pesar de querer gastarle una broma a Tobio y a él por igual, confesó tanto y lloró tanto que Tooru no pudo continuar y no sentir algo de pena y hasta empatía por él. Tendría más sentido que sintiera algo así como lástima si se tratara de Kageyama, con quien había convivido más tiempo pero con Hinata parecía que la afinidad era natural.

No solo en sus personalidades tan excéntricas sino que parecían haber tenido muchas batallas consigo mismo antes de llegar a donde estaban.

Shoyo no dejó de llorar ni un momento incluso cuando lo besó. Pero fue un beso demasiado frívolo como para sentir que fuera uno como tal. No hubo respuesta. Solo llanto y más llanto. Y aunque luego se sintió terriblemente mal por usar la imagen de Kageyama y su reciente ruptura, para chantajearlo un poquito, de Shoyo solo obtuvo un golpe de realidad.

—Soy Kageyama, ¿qué no ves? —cuando quiso quitarle los pantalones, Shoyo rió en medio del llanto, y con una calma y una risa entristecida, apartó su mano.

—No...Mi Tobio no sabría ni como quitarme los pantalones.

—Bueno, entonces tu Tobio no tiene que enterarse de que... —la risa desapareció y en su lugar, aunque Oikawa esperaba una bofetada, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada cristalina e incuestionable. No estaba enfadado. No había algo que le dijera que estuviese molesto con él pero tampoco había una abertura por la cual Tooru pudiera colarse. 

Ahí lo entendió.

Shoyo estaba tan lleno de Tobio como a la inversa.

—¿Sí sabes que soy mejor que él, no? —aun así quiso insistir. Insistir hasta que Shoyo terminó por sonreír, y esa sonrisa en lugar de hacerle sentir que tenía razón en su comentario anterior, le terminó apuñalando—. Que Tobio aún no llega a ese punto de madurez en el que te de seguridad si un día el mundo te da la espalda.

—Ya sé...—ese tono tan bajo, ese tono cerúleo sobre las sábanas y su cabello, esas mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol aún en su sistema...Y ninguna de esas cosas, ni siquiera combinadas, hicieron ceder a Shoyo o le hicieron sentir menos amor por Kageyama—. Es cierto, Oikawa _-san_. Con Tobio no me siento seguro a veces pero...me siento feliz. Y feliz quiero morir. Morir si es con él.

Kageyama no sabe cuántas veces Shoyo lloró a escondidas o a solas. No sabe cuántas veces quiso marcharse de ahí y regresar a casa. No sabe todo lo que le costó llegar a la cima.

Lo único que sabe es que lo ama.

Con o sin pasado.

Siendo idiota o siendo el más codiciado por los ojos del mundo.

Y lo mismo a la inversa. Hinata sabe de él lo que la gente cuenta o lo que la gente repite. Quizá sabe un poco más porque Kageyama le ha dado ese privilegio pero aún así ninguno ha soltado al otro. 

Aún si ahora hay kilómetros de por medio que lo separan, hay un hilo tan fino atado a sus meñiques. No como el destino sino como la decisión de seguir así de unidos porque ellos así lo quieren. Con la decisión de no soltarse incluso si saben que no son enteramente perfectos o adecuados para el otro.

O si aparece alguien más que es un mejor partido.

Kageyama sabe que Shoyo es feliz a su lado, y él también lo es cuando está con el ahora rematador de los BJ. Lo que necesita ahora, ahora que todas las dudas parecen aclararse, es ser ese hombre adecuado para él. Completar la balanza y ya no solo ser quien le haga feliz, sino quien va a tomar su mano hasta el final sea el desenlace que les tenga que tocar vivir.

Cuando Tooru termina su relato, omitiendo demasiadas partes y dejando sobre la superficie del océano flotando únicamente el hecho más relativo como lo fue haberle dado un beso, de Tobio no obtiene, tampoco, la reacción que espera. Que sí, se ve cabreado pero en ningún momento parece estar poniendo en duda lo que Shoyo siente por él.

Y eso lo irrita. Lo irrita a él porque son tan parecidos en otros aspectos que hasta da asco.

O quizá él así lo siente.

Porque tanto Kageyama como Hinata no parecen dudar del otro.

—Son asquerosamente tal para cual —comenta aunque sus labios arden un poco y su garganta pica. Desde luego el viento no se va a comportar como él quiere, y también aplica para ellos y para el resto del mundo. Se supone que por eso deben seguir la dirección a la que este los empuje. Tienen que obedecerlo.

Pero Tobio no ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas pues está ahí con el semblante serio, remontándolo a sus años de secundaria cuando Tooru se sentía intimidado por ese par de ojos azules que sin decir nada decían todo.

—Sé que no pasó nada más —Oikawa suelta una risa amarga y una mirada fulminante, como si el orgullo le doliera.

—¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Porque crees que él es una persona decente?

—Porque creo que Oikawa _-san_ también lo es.

Ah, que repulsivo.

Hablar como si lo conociera.

Aun así Oikawa no quiere discutir más. No tiene caso pelear por algo que está seguro, esta vez, no va a ganar. Lo único que le queda por decir es un comentario que aplaque su propia decepción y empareje la situación solo por diversión, algo que oculte esa amarga tristeza que siente muy dentro de él al no ser esa persona que Hinata Shoyo decidió amar.

—Sí, bueno, el enano no es tan atractivo como para que piense en quitártelo —dice, y aunque la media verdad le hace sentir pequeño el pecho, no añade más salvo una última cosa—.Te diré algo que me dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de creer en algo cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado? —hace una pausa antes de añadir—. Tú y el pequeñín tienden a apresurarse y a sacar posibles escenarios en su cabeza cuando ni siquiera se plantean la idea de que puede que no sea tan catastrófico.

Si es esa la conversación que Tobio necesitaba, no lo sabe con certeza pero cuando se sube de nuevo a ese avión de vuelva a Japón está decidido a no aceptar que reglamenten su vida y a que esclavicen sus sentimientos ni tampoco los de Shoyo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que regreses? —por eso cuando Miwa le vuelve a hacer aquella pregunta en la que debe plantearse un futuro, su respuesta sigue siendo la misma a la que le dio anteriormente.

Shoyo, durante mucho tiempo, estuvo alejado de las oportunidades. Fue entonces cuando él mismo propició que las oportunidades pasaran. Y eso es lo que distingue a las oportunidades de los milagros.

Incluso si se le cierran las puertas de muchas cosas, él va a abrir una.

—¿Tobio?

—Voy a abrir una puerta.

Porque los milagros suceden y ya.

Pero las oportunidades las hacen las personas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que Shoyo no apareciera aunque...creo que sí lo hizo implícitamente (?)
> 
> Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado, o al menos eso creo yo jajaja Mi plan no es alargar tanto esta historia pues está más que claro que luego de tocar fondo ya están listos para emerger a la superficie pero de igual forma se viene la confrontación Kagehina, la real (?) La que decidirá el rumbo de sus vidas de ahora en adelante. 
> 
> Creo que con Tobio me hacía falta que alguien le sacudiera los pensamientos y en parte que él mismo se diese cuenta de lo que implica tener una relación con un chico en un mundo tan difícil como lo es el deportivo. ¿Esperaban que viajara hasta Argentina? xD
> 
> Sobre Tooru, no quise que pensaran que Shoyo le había sido infiel a Kageyama jajaja Nop. De hecho creo que en todo el capítulo incluso a Tooru le duele que Shoyo no lo haya escogido a él siendo que son tan similares en muchas cosas. Obviamente eso queda implícito. 
> 
> Y pues bueno, lamento la demora aunque creo que necesitaba un descanso porque los últimos tres capítulos los había actualizado muy rápido y la verdad que sí me dolían los ojos jajaja En fin. Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan, aprecio muchísimo leer lo que opinan. Y me hace muy feliz también que les lleguen los sentimientos que intento reflejar de todos.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que será muy pronto!
> 
> Romi-out.


	9. Solo deberías estar amando a alguien

No esperaba verlo ahí.

O al menos no tan pronto.

Aunque pronto es un término muy subjetivo para quien cree que una semana es un año.

Tendría que ser lo opuesto.

Tendría que sentir como si solo hubiesen pasado días desde que dejó la escuela. Era esa la sensación nostálgica que esperaba sentir en cuanto le informaron que una de las actividades de la semana sería visitar Karasuno como parte de un programa educativo en el que los exalumnos fueran a sus respectivas instituciones para dar una pequeña plática con todo el aliciente deportivo que pudiesen aportar a los sueños de los chicos del club.

A Shoyo le pareció una idea fabulosa aunque su rostro y su mente en realidad no estuviesen muy coordinados cuando Samson les dio la noticia.

—Habría más emociones en un funeral —opinó Sakusa desde el sofá, apartando solo un poco la mirada de su ritual de limarse las uñas, hace unos días.

Y es que Shoyo tendría que haber sido más efusivo o debió ponerse a gritar como la bestia tonta que es tan pronto oyó aquello.

Su semblante, sin embargo, fue más moderado de lo normal. Foster, desde luego, no opinó mucho al respecto pues aquello era un hecho pero para el resto del equipo, quienes estaban acostumbrados a una mota naranja demasiado alegre ir de allá para acá, la reacción dio mucho que desear. Incluso Meian, el capitán, se vio influenciado por esa reacción tan rara intentando conversar con él un poco luego de eso.

Shoyo agradeció el gesto, desde luego. No solo de él, sino de todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a decir que ir a tu escuela te trae recuerdos amargos? ¿Algo así como que deshonraron la bodega del gimnasio como dos chiquillos vírgenes tu y él armador de los Adlers?

Para nadie era sorpresa que el chico que le gustaba era Kageyama. Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, o al menos eso fue lo que Hitoka le dijo hace un par de días por teléfono.

Y aunque aquél comentario de Sakusa tenía todo para ser objeto de comparación con las respuestas típicas que daría Miya —como si el alma de Atsumu se hubiese apoderado de él—, la verdad es que ni siquiera el propio armador había añadido un comentario en respuesta a eso. Durante esos días cualquiera pensaría que Atsumu y Shoyo eran como siameses o como un viejo matrimonio a punto del divorcio donde ambos tienen un semblante similar al de un cadáver.

De Shoyo era justificado. Es decir, no le duró mucho el secreto, porque Sakusa casi se lo sacó a punta de punzadas, sobre su ruptura Kageyama. Que sí, pobrecito el pobre desgraciado de los Adlers pero en el equipo poco importaba él. Y mientras Sakusa se volvía algo así como la mamá de los pollitos, el cambio de ánimos de Miya se volvió un tema recurrente sobre el cual murmurar.

—¿Eres su maldito siamés o qué? —cuando Sakusa se dirige a él mientras descienden del autobús, luego de varias horas de viaje hasta Miyagi, la primera parada de su tour nostálgico como si fueran parte del elenco de una película juvenil, Miya apenas y le mira. Tendría que estar lanzando ya un primer comentario irritable pero su mirada está clavada en la ventana del autobús, ahí donde Shoyo está acompañado de un animado Bokuto que hace lo que sea para distraerlo con algún mal chiste—. Ey.

—Estás muy hablador últimamente, Omi-Omi —Sakusa ignora el comentario, pasando de él, convenciéndose de que no le importa oyendo un _"mierda"_ venir a su espalda cuando él es el penúltimo en descender. Que vamos, no le pagan lo suficiente para hacerla de niñera pero le causa demasiada irritación que Miya se vuelva precisamente como un extensión de Shoyo como si recepcionara su desánimo.

Aunque puede imaginar por qué.

—¿Sucede algo con Hinata? —pregunta Tomas, quien a pesar de no ser de los convocados para la actividad como tal, ahí está porque es algo así como parte del club de las desgracias y las buenas noticias.

—Sucede todo con Hinata, mejor dicho —responde Inunaki, quien a su vez tampoco debería estar ahí pero que ha aprovechado el viaje como descanso.

Un segundo _mierda_ se escapa los labios de Miya y esta vez sí que siente la pesada mirada de Sakusa sobre sí. Y aunque intenta evadirla el primer signo de frustración que libera abiertamente, la noche previa al día en concreto, es un golpe a la pared del jardín de la posada. Un golpe que nadie oye porque ha preferido salir a caminar por los alrededores esperando con muchas ganas que uno oso lo coma.

Ah, y también unas perras ganas de golpear a Kageyama tan pronto lo tenga en frente el día que se lo tope.

Por eso cuando llega la mañana, y llegan a Karasuno, no puede evitar sentir que la sangre le hierve cuando Shoyo y Tobio se topan de frente y sus mundos se detienen.

¿Por qué nadie les avisó que Kageyama también sería invitado?

Sí, bueno, era lógico, él y Shoyo habían asistido a la misma preparatoria pero ¿sí sabía el mundo que estar juntos en un mismo sitio, a como están las cosas actualmente, es potencialmente para tener un final desastroso?

Sin embargo Shoyo se comportó a la altura de lo esperado.

Llegó al gimnasio e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Saludó a sus antiguos profesores e hizo eso por lo que todos estaban ansiosos por ver.

Volar.

Volar alto y hacer resplandecer esas plumas que aún hoy siguen más fuertes que nunca.

Y Kageyama hizo lo mismo.

—Es un imbécil niño obediente —se le escapa de los labios a Miya viendo como Shoyo y Kageyama se integran a un partido de práctica en el que cada uno es el pilar fundamental de su equipo temporal con los jugadores actuales de la plantilla de Karasuno. Los intestinos se le quieren salir cuando por insistencia del público, luego del primer partido, son orillados a estar, luego de quien sabe cuántos años, de nuevo del mismo lado de la red.

Shoyo no lo sabe, y es posible que el imbécil de Tobio tampoco, pero Miya ve como a ambos les brillan los ojos tan pronto sopesan la idea.

Y quiere vomitar.

Quiere ir ahí y separarlos porque no es posible que eso le esté afectando más de lo que debería.

Se llaman con la mirada, incluso Shoyo dibuja una sonrisa pequeña cuando su palma arde al rematar la perfecta colocación de Kageyama, como si la hubiese esperado por años. Y todo en Tobio también sonríe. Ambos brillan y los comentarios son de júbilo.

Pero él...Él solo quiere salir de ahí.

Quiere, de ser posible, volver al autobús y excusarse de que se siente un poco mal, que le dio diarrea o le duele una maldita uña para no seguir siendo espectador de como ese par, a pesar del distanciamiento que han tenido desde su ruptura, apenas se vuelven a ver lucen tan enamorados como en un inicio.

Él también debió ser claro consigo mismo también desde el comienzo, piensa.

Debió asegurarse de que sus sentimientos por Shoyo no crecieran a ese nivel en el que todo le sabe como a veneno ahora. Debió asegurarse de mantener que esa manera juguetona de portarse con él, así como las ganas de fastidiar a Tobio por mero entretenimiento, siguieran así y no se le saliera de las manos.

—Hinata va a quedarse un rato más con el armador de los Adlers. Llamará al chofer para que pase a recogerlo cuando termine —las palabras de Inunaki son como remates asesinos en su espalda pero cuando voltea, saliéndose de la fila india de todos luego de despedirse y caminar hacia el autobús, los ve.

A Shoyo y a Tobio riendo frente a sus nuevos kohais.

Los ve darse miraditas.

Los ve elogiarse el uno al otro.

Los ve, incluso, cuando ya están arriba del autobús y ellos solo se quedan ahí, mirarse de refilón como si hubiesen esperado a estar solos para sentirse seguros.

* * *

Haber obtenido el permiso del entrenador fue algo relativamente sencillo, aunque mientras camina a lado de Tobio se pregunta qué fue lo que lo empujó a aceptar su invitación. No es que no le emocionara la idea de pasearse por un rato por la ciudad que le vio crecer y de paso enamorarse pero la realidad se le antoja de lo más irreal a medida que avanza con él a lado.

Es decir, en esas mismas calles se habían prometido tantas cosas durante su último año, meses antes de él partir a Brasil. Habían discutido hasta hartarse del otro como también se habían rendido a los besos tiernos y a las noches calurosas pidiéndose perdón.

Pensar que están de vuelta en la misma calle de arena donde solían separarse para cada quien tomar un rumbo distinto le sacude las emociones, aunque sabe disimularlas bien.

No se suponía que estuviera con él ahí así como no se suponía que tuviera que topárselo el día de hoy pero incluso siente que supo sobrellevar la conmoción de verlo entrar acompañado de un par de miembros de los Adlers, entre los cuales no destacaba ni Hoshiumi ni Ushijima ya que según Tobio tenían actividades diferentes.

Que sí, casi se le sale el corazón también y puede hasta decir que el aliento se le detuvo, pero supo controlarse hasta que llegó el momento de apartar las palabras y pasar a los hechos. Una vez más estaban ahí, siendo empujados por el mismo piso que los impulsó muchas veces hacia el cielo aunque con la distancia marcada de estar luchando uno contra otro del otro lado de la cancha.

Eso, claro, hasta que impulsados por el calor del momento volvieron a pararse del mismo lado.

—No me equivoqué —Shoyo voltea a verlo, apartando sus ojos del pequeño Matsuri que los ha devorado en medio del bosque alrededor de un pequeño templo.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando dije que podrías volar más alto.

Volar.

Volar en lugar de saltar.

Aquél comentario es ideal para contestar con uno a cerca de que todo esfuerzo es recompensado siempre que se tiene trazado un objetivo. Shoyo tiene un par de opciones de respuesta a ese tipo de comentarios en donde elogian su capacidad de salto pero sabe que a lo que se refiere Tobio en este momento no es a eso.

Es como si le dijera que está orgulloso de que siga brillando a pesar de todo.

A pesar de él o de lo que sea que el mundo le arrebate de a poco.

Shoyo cree que viven de simulaciones, y cree que ese escenario de manzanas acarameladas, kimonos coloridos y peces dorados que ve a través de sus canicas ambarinas es una de ellas. No se siente real pero por consiguiente se siente mágico.

Y mágico le gusta más.

Su mano pica pues reconoce que la escena a su alrededor hace tiempo fue acompañada por la calidez y el peso de otra mano sujetando la suya. Apretándola mientras correteaban entre los puestos de comida y se hacían paso entre la multitud de personas para poder alcanzar un lugar desde el cual ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Shoyo tiene breves y fugaces haces de recuerdos coloridos de esa vez a medida que siguen caminando y en su garganta se atoran todas las palabras que quiere decir.

—No debería estar aquí contigo —sin embargo eso es lo único que sale de sus labios. 

Eso y un gemido triste que es el resultado de su arrepentimiento por decir eso pero no se retracta ni intenta corregirlo. Parte de lo que ha dicho es cierto. No tendría que estar ahí con él.

—¿Por qué aceptaste entonces?

Shoyo no sabe qué responder. Quizá porque no hay respuesta para cuando quieres algo y haces todo por obtenerlo. La respuesta más cercana sería eso: Querer algo y no pensar en los demás.

Hace casi dos meses que no se frecuentan y si es que da la casualidad de que coinciden, es porque tanto águilas como chacales se encuentran juntos en un mismo sitio como un todo. O son invitados a los mismos eventos o son solicitados en la misma cancha.

Las llamadas cesaron.

Los mensajes también.

Por ello, cuando Kageyama suelta las siguientes palabras se siente como un arsenal de armas disparando o cercenando su corazón a la vez.

—No es vivir si no es contigo Shoyo.

Shoyo se detiene a la orilla del lago, encima del puente cóncavo de madera por el que están pasando. Se detiene como un alma desolada y en pena, acrecentando la amargura y la tristeza. Siendo devorado por las primeras horas de la noche como si quisiera quedarse ahí eternamente obviando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y restándole importancia. 

A todo menos a Tobio.

Kageyama se detiene solo un par de pasos adelante, lo suficiente para que sea uno o dos metros la distancia que los separa solamente.

—¿Para eso viniste? ¿Para decirme esto?

—Vine porque tengo una responsabilidad que asumir con mi equipo, así como tú con el tuyo —esa no es la respuesta que Hinata quiere oír—. Pero aún si no coincidíamos hoy, te habría ido a buscar a donde sea que estuvieras.

Shoyo baja la cabeza, encontrando atractivo el silencio únicamente los primeros segundos pues luego del minuto se siente asfixiado.

Han dejado la alegre vida del Matsuri unos metros atrás por lo que no hay lugar donde Shoyo pueda esconderse o hacia dónde dirigir su mirada fingiendo que algo lo distrae. No se le antoja decir nada porque está seguro que lo que sea que salga de su boca será usado en su contra. Se conoce a sí mismo demasiado bien como para no saber que lo único que quiere ahora es correr a sus brazos y esconderse ahí un buen rato o lo que le queda de vida.

Pero incluso si pudiera alguien siempre está mirando.

Alguien siempre está observando.

Alguien siempre estará ahí para juzgar.

Y ese alguien siempre será él.

Él teniendo tanto miedo a cerca de algo que debería hacerlo feliz. A cerca de algo que lo hizo feliz hace tiempo.

Ir allí con Tobio, pasearse por las calles y callejones de tierra de Miyagi, llegar hasta el templo y sentir que están un poco más cerca del cielo le da la sensación de que todo este tiempo ha estado equivocado. Pero también le da la sensación que nunca va a ser verdaderamente libre si él mismo obstruye con piedras el camino que quiere tomar.

¿Qué si se equivoca?

¿No de eso se trata vivir la vida?

¿De equivocarse para volverlo a intentar?

—Shoyo... —su nombre susurrado en su voz lo desarma y lo arma a la vez. Pero es una voz que duele a pesar de todo.

—No hagas esto, Kageyama —a Hinata le arde la garganta de tan solo decir eso y de llamarlo de ese modo. Como si la intimidad y la confianza que se tenían ya no existiera.

Un nombre solo debería ser eso, un nombre. Pero nadie sabe lo que significa el nombre de uno de ellos en la boca del otro. Lo que significa. Lo que expresa.

Hay como trescientas formas de llamar a Tobio y todas van desde el nombre más ridículo para molestarlo simplemente como alguna combinación de palabras que represente un insulto para enfadarlo de verdad pero decirle únicamente Kageyama es similar a llamarlo extraño. 

Aun así, Tobio no lo llama Hinata porque hacerlo significaría acentuar la distancia y aceptar que no hay esperanza. O al menos esa es la sensación que daría.

—Shoyo... —pero que siga diciendo su nombre con tal matiz le está matando.

No. No se supone que esté ahí con él. No se supone que se retracte de lo que ya decidió.

—Basta ya —consiguiendo algo de esa rigidez que poco a poco se desvanece logra mirarlo. No sabe si los ojos le arden porque quiere llorar o porque siente llamas de enfado en ellos—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? Creí que había sido claro esa vez —dice, con el tono de voz molesto, refiriéndose a la vez del hospital.

—Tú lo fuiste pero yo no recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo en nada —Shoyo se estremece un poquito. Tanto por las palabras como por el modo en el que se las dice.

—No necesitaba que estuvieras de acuerdo —Shoyo se siente pequeño de pronto. Incluso su voz se siente diminuta—. Solo hice lo que consideré que era mejor para los dos —ahora es Tobio quien gasta una risa bañada de ironía y amargura.

—¿Bien para los dos? —cuando Kageyama da dos pasos hacia él Shoyo retrocede seis—. ¿Por qué crees que puedes controlar la manera en la que otros te ven, Hinata?

 _Qué expresión_ , piensa Hinata. El Rey es Kitagawa Daichi en carne y hueso siendo tan aterrador como lo fue alguna vez hace años.

No.

No es ese Rey.

Es el Rey que él coronó, destronado, afligido, arrodillándose frente a un súbdito cuando debería ser al revés. ¿Pero qué poca fe se tiene así mismo Hinata ahora? Aunque no es poca fe, tiene demasiado miedo.

Y siente demasiado dolor ahora que Tobio le ha llamado así. Pero es eso, una llamada de atención. La primera alerta. El primer aviso de que debe escapar de ahí.

Pero no puede.

La pregunta de Tobio ha quedado en el aire y no se desvanece fácilmente. Es un golpe crudo de realidad lo que se le plantea ahora mismo. Y es que tiene razón. ¿Acaso cree que por mantener distancia con Tobio todos los comentarios que ya hay alrededor de él se van a acabar? ¿Acaso cree que la gente va a parar de opinar sobre la vida de alguien solo porque cree que son buenos ciudadanos? El ser humano es así de destructivo con los suyos.

Hoy pueden ser ellos pero mañana puede ser algún amigo cercano pasando por una situación similar.

¿Qué va a hacer él entonces? ¿Va a aconsejar que el camino más fácil es no enfrentar los problemas y es mejor deshacer los sueños?

El rostro de los chicos del club de Karasuno se instala en su mente. El de cada uno de ellos y también el de cada uno de sus ex compañeros, el de cada uno de sus senpais, el de cada uno de sus amigos y maestros.

Él decidió perseguir un sueño sin detenerse a mirar al resto...¿Entonces por qué...?

—¿Por qué hablas del futuro cuando ni siquiera ha sucedido, Shoyo?

Que Tobio esté sujetando su rostro ahora sin ningún impedimento para que lo bese de manera feroz no significa que lo vaya a hacer. No hace falta decirle nada o preguntarle a él cómo se encuentra con todo esto. Sus ojos se lo dicen todo. Son parecidos a los suyos cuando están tristes pero los de Tobio ahora poseen cierto aire feroz. 

Cierto aire invencible.

Cierto aire con ganas de pararse en cualquier cancha y tomar su mano aún si eso implica el comienzo del final del camino hacia un sueño.

Porque es eso, ambos están en lo mejor de su vida y tienen la ventaja de la juventud en todo su cuerpo. Una puerta cerrada implica abrir otra. Incluso si otras más se cierran en toda la cara, significa ir más allá. 

Comprar la pared entera si es preciso para abrir su propia puerta.

Pero solo necesitan sentir que no es en vano. Que arriesgarse va a significar que van a seguir caminando juntos y solo van a tener que desviarse un poquito del camino inicial para conseguir cosas aún mejores. Que su sueño no se va a derrumbar. 

Ese sueño de compartir una vida entera a lado del otro.

 _—"Remataré cualquier balón que venga hacia mí"_ —Shoyo engrandece los ojos ante la frase que tantas veces ha repetido en distintos puntos de su vida pero no como una frase ególatra. Más bien como una frase para sí mismo, dándose la motivación que necesita aun cuando nadie ha querido dársela—. Eso dijiste hace tiempo —cuando Tobio toma sus manos es como si quemaran pero al mismo tiempo como si las necesitara—...¿No podemos hacerlo igual con la vida? Enfrentar todo de la manera que queramos, incluso si no es la correcta...—Kageyama hace una pausa, y como quien es cuidadoso, está sufriendo, y ama a la vez, lleva sus manos a sus labios, besando sus nudillos mientras el cielo se rompe en colores cuando los fuegos artificiales se pronuncian alto—. Haré lo que sea. Haré que te sientas seguro, no te dejaré solo. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que venga si es contigo, Shoyo.

¿Desde cuándo es así?

¿Qué tanto más va a demostrarle Tobio que ha madurado en cosa de meses mientras él solo se ha estado escondiendo?

—¿De-Desde cuando dices cosas de este tipo?

—Desde que me di cuenta de mi error.

Su error dice.

Incluso cuando llegan a la posada donde se están quedando, a pesar de que la madre de Shoyo —quien sigue en Miyagi— les ofreció la casa, todo se siente como si fuera un sueño.

No están tomados de la mano ni tampoco hay una respuesta clara para el error del que habla Kageyama.

¿El error de qué?

¿El error de dejarlo ir?

Si ese fuera su error, Hinata estaría sufriendo. Y aunque lo está, Shoyo sabe que el error es de él. Así como también debió ser un error el permitirle a Tobio acompañarlo hasta la morada exponiendo a que los vieran pues de otra forma Miya no habría montando una escena y Tobio no tendría la mejilla enrojecida luego del golpe recibido por parte de él tras verlos llegar juntos como si la imagen no le gustara ni un poco.

Cuando Shoyo, quien apenas reacciona apropiadamente para acercarse a Kageyama y levantarlo del suelo, siente la presencia de Sakusa, las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Incluso Shoyo se arriesga a pensar que con la sudadera a medio colocar sobre sus hombros, además de estar parado en el umbral de la puerta principal de la posada, luce como un Alto Señor de una casa antigua y Atsumu como si fuera parte de su salvaguardia personal.

Aunque es claro que ese golpe al armador de los Adlers es más por su irritable genio que por orden de alguien.

Cuando está por lanzar el segundo golpe a Tobio, preso de un enojo injustificado de solo verlo a un lado de Shoyo, Sakusa lo detiene solo recurriendo a la letalidad de sus pozos negros sobre él.

—Voy a hacer que te manden a la banca en el próximo partido si no te calmas —y aunque los ojos de Miya están encendidos como un bosque ardiendo, se contiene. 

Y a su vez se pregunta por qué está actuando así. Como si fuera un colegial. Como si se remontara a sus años de secundaria cada que peleaba con Osamu por obtener algo que a los dos les gustaba pero que evidentemente no querían compartir.

Es una sensación extraña pero el disgusto que siente es un poco más profundo que eso.

Aun así obedece a Sakura porque cuando está con él por un momento, solo por un momento, puede olvidarse de Shoyo un poco. Aunque esa otra sensación se le antoja deshonesta. Como si estuviese jugando a dos bandos o como si quisiera tirar de ambas cuerdas sin soltar una primero. Afortunadamente a Sakusa puede importarle menos, o eso es lo que cree.

—Miya ¿te volviste loco? ¡El entrenador está ahí dentro! ¡Te puede sancionar por esto! —cuando Inunaki se suma a las voces que siente son como aguijones, Atsumu se pierde dentro de la posada dando tremendos pasos que se oyen solo hasta que ya está lejos del alcance de los demás—. Voy a ver que se calme —incide el líbero obteniendo el beneplácito de Sakusa con apenas una mirada de refilón, arrastrando hacia adentro a Bokuto también quien ha salido corriendo debido a la conmoción, dejándole como única compañía a Tomas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la excusa ahora? —Shoyo, aun aturdido por la sorpresiva y violenta bienvenida de Miya para con Tobio, lo ayuda a terminar de levantarse, mirando con ligera precaución al frente.

—Pues yo...

—No te estoy hablando a ti, _calabaza_ —su gesto y sus ojos firmemente agudos se dirigen a Kageyama que lejos de estar rabioso está plantado como si no hubiese pasado nada. A Shoyo le recuerda un poco a la vez en la que se presentó ante Pedro con formalidad como su novio en Brasil—. ¿Sabes? Detesto a la gente que deja las cosas a medias o dejan todo a la suerte o a la eternidad de los años —comienza, y aunque no es como si arrastrara las palabras o le costara hablar Shoyo no puede creer que Sakusa Kiyoomi, quien no presume de ser demasiado hablador o amigable con el resto, esté soltando algo más que palabras o insultos—. Siempre van a salir heridos por cosas tan absurdas como el amor y eso así que no tiene sentido que se vean tan malditamente depresivos los dos si eso es algo que ya sabían que pasaría —hace una pausa—. Pueden arrepentirse todo lo que quieran si es que no intentan buscar una solución o si no lo intentan todo pero estoy seguro que ese no es su caso.

Como diciendo que no vale la pena todo lo estúpido que han sido en perseguir y alejar al otro como si fuera un juego de ver quien resiste más.

Sakusa lo sabe, y ha tenido el ejemplo de ello de su senpai hace años. El llorar por sentirse frustrado por haber hecho de todo para que fuera un asunto de suerte el que terminara lesionado. Pero al menos lo había intentado todo. No había dejado nada a medias, ni un entrenamiento ni una comida a medio enfriar.

A veces solo es cuestión de eso...De suerte. De amanecer pensando _"¿Qué tal nos irá hoy?"_

De dejar de pensar y preocuparse por el futuro sin estar viviendo el presente.

Esas palabras eran las que necesitaba pero Shoyo aun siente que necesita una sacudida más.

Cuando Sakusa se pierde dentro de la posada y Tomas apenas consigue un poco de un poco de pomada para la inflamación de Tobio, él se va dejándolo con el corazón aleteando y la cara roja. 

No lo ha besado pero hay otras formas en las que Tobio demuestra que el que se vaya en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Shoyo en su espalda hasta que deja de mirarlo por la calle debajo de la farola que alumbra su cabello, no significa que se esté rindiendo.

Le está dando el espacio que necesita.

El motivo para razonar.

Durante toda esa noche no consigue dormir más que un par de horas. Algo lamentable porque a la mañana siguiente tienen ocupadas las primeras horas desde temprano en diversas actividades pero cuando terminan todas Shoyo pide un tiempo a solas.

Un tiempo a solas para visitar a su madre y de paso a Natsu.

Un tiempo a solas para probar su comida caliente bajo el calor del tonkatsu.

Un tiempo a solas para despedirse de ella y recibir toda su energía en ese abrazo inmenso que le da.

Está atardeciendo, y pronto tendrá que regresar al lugar donde se están quedando para organizar su maleta y regresar al ruido de la ciudad, y de paso a la realidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Ninja Shoyo!

Debe ser un chiste.

¡O más bien debe ser un suertudo aún en ese estado de depresión!

—Ni-Nicolás Romero... —dice su nombre en un susurro pero quien le ha llamado por ese curioso apodo obtenido en Brasil no es él. Es un niño que se parece mucho a él.

—¡Ah, hola!

Decir que no se siente idiotizado y fascinado al punto de olvidar sus problemas existenciales sería mentir. Es decir...¡Es Nicolás Romero quien le está saludando! Pocas veces en la vida te va a pasar algo así, y aunque siendo él un miembro de los Black Jackals sería mucho más fácil coincidir con él en algún sitio para platicar o conversar, Shoyo siente que aún está a años luz de ser un monstruo como él.

Es decir, todo mundo lo admira. Y él no se queda atrás.

Así que verlo acercarse a él, coincidiendo en ese pueblito, en ese sitio que es un club deportivo para niños —mismo al que no sabe cómo demonios llegó—, se le hace irreal. ¿En serio no es el sueño el que lo está dominando y hacerle tener espejismos?

Cuando Nicolás llega con quien Shoyo asume es su pequeño hijo, el título de la sonrisa más radiante que el Sol se le adjudica a él pues todo lo que hay en Nicolás es un aura alegre con todo y la edad.

—Ah, enserio eres tú. Creí que mi hijo había visto mal.

—¿Qué es...? —Shoyo sacude la cabeza, despertando de su despiste, sintiendo las manos húmedas de lo nervioso que está—. Qui-Quiero decir, Romero-san, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunto —sí, bueno, Shoyo puede soltar una respuesta estúpida como que sus piernas lo llevaron justamente ahí como si fuera a obtener las respuestas más acertadas viendo a niños recibir los balones con la cara y corretear a otros tantos. 

Fue un mero impulso en realidad.

Pensando sobre ello no puede evitar recordar la vez en que Tobio le platicó sobre cómo fue que terminó en el mismo lugar hace años, cuando recién él había decidido utilizar su propia fuerza para las batallas aéreas y Tobio se había negado gritándole en medio de un partido de práctica. Y, por coincidencia o destino, se había topado con Oikawa obteniendo de él bastante humillación pero a la vez una reflexión bastante acertada.

Que ahora Nicolás Romero esté ahí es como una señal del cielo...O quizá solo sí es una coincidencia. Cuando Nicolás le explica que están de visita con unos de los parientes de su esposa, a Shoyo le gusta pensar lo segundo, es que solo una coincidencia.

Pero cuando Shoyo explica rápidamente sus motivos de estar en Miyagi, Nicolás hace una mueca divertida como si recordara algo recién.

—Es cierto, Tobio también fue invitado ¿no es así? —Claro, piensa Shoyo. Están en el mismo equipo como para no saberlo—. Creí que estaría contigo. Siempre están juntos —Hinata siente fría las manos de pronto, y el color de su rostro, que poco a poco había podido recuperar debido a la emoción de estar hablando con el As de los Adlers, se desvanece en cosa de nada. Como si la mención de ellos dos como un todo, en labios de alguien más, le causara temor.

Que sí, Nicolás Romero representa, seguramente, la admiración de casi todo su equipo y el de muchos otros jugadores a nivel mundial pero justo ahora para él es la representación de todo eso a lo que Hinata le tiene tanto miedo.

El que sepa algo más de él o de Tobio.

Si su comentario es sin malicia, Shoyo no puede saberlo. Porque tan pronto se encierra en su burbuja de escenarios fatalistas ese es el único camino que reconoce que espera que suceda pero no es él ni Romero quien le trae de nuevo a la tierra de aquellos que se comen vivos a otros por el mero afán de hacer el mal así como también a la tierra donde aún prevalece la inocencia y el amor.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Estás hablando mucho! ¡Quiero pedirle su autógrafo, por favor! —la carcajada limpia de Nicolás en compañía de los brillosos ojos de su hijo hacen que las preocupaciones de Shoyo desaparezcan en cosa de nada así como ahora siente que no puede pensar en nada ni tiene preparada una contestación a eso.

Es...Es la primera vez que alguien le pide algo así.

Y mientras Nicolás hace las presentaciones Shoyo no deja de mirar a su pequeño hijo. Atento a todo lo que dice. Tan interesado en él con la inocencia propia de esa edad. Con el semblante embriagado de felicidad por conocer a alguien a quien admira.

 _"Siempre hay alguien observándote",_ recuerda esas palabras, y de pronto su significado ya no es tan malo como cree. 

Que sí, seguramente hay muchos ojos que esperan cualquier error para restregárselo en la cara pero también existen pares de ojos sin malicia como los de ese niño. 

Siempre hay alguien observándote a pesar de que pienses que no. A pesar de que creas que no hay nada excepcional en ti, hay alguien quien sí lo ve. Y para ese alguien puedes ser el héroe que esperó hace tiempo. Con capa o sin capa, con súper fuerza o sin ella, con anécdotas increíbles pero también con un par de tragedias.

Ver al pequeño hijo de Nicolás le recuerda un poco a sí mismo admirando hace tiempo a la figura que lo llevó hoy a estar donde está. Seguramente ese niño pedaleando con fuerza la bicicleta no sabría que tendría que pasar por tanto. Y no sabría, de antemano, que a la edad de veintidós años tendría ese tipo de dificultades.

Quizá se sentiría decepcionado.

No por su esfuerzo con respecto al vóley sino por la influencia de los demás sobre él. La influencia abrumadora como para estar queriendo decidir en ser feliz únicamente a medias.

—¿Cómo se dice?

—¡Muchas gracias señor Ninja Shoyo! —Shoyo sonríe, conmovido viendo la poderosa reverencia que da el niño, y no puede evitar sentir que su rostro serio y apasionado le recuerda a Tobio. El recuerdo, sin embargo, lejos de sumar más emociones negativas, le gusta. 

—Oh, puedes decirme solo Shoyo.

—¡¿Enserio?! —el pequeño hijo de Nicolás sonríe amplio y está seguro que de él haber conocido al Pequeño Gigante de esa manera también se habría puesto así. Shoyo le devuelve la sonrisa, agachándose un poco para mirarlo. Tiene los ojos y la sonrisa de Nicolás, y la calidez y sencillez que todos deberían tener aun cuando se hagan mayores—. ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Oíste?! —Nicolás, a su lado, sonríe solamente, pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos—. ¡Le diré a mamá! ¡Muchas gracias..., Shoyo! —cuando se despide corriendo a alcanzar a su madre seguramente en el estacionamiento, Shoyo libera demasiado aire para su sanidad. Solo hasta que Romero se acerca a él colocando su mano en su hombro, voltea, confundido.

—Seguramente mi hijo no es el único que te observa —lejos de sentirse intimidado por el comentario, como si se refiriera a los ojos del mundo sobre él, está seguro que el comentario de Nicolás va por otro camino. Uno más real y con los pies en la tierra a pesar de que parte de ese miedo que siente también lo sea—. No soy muy bueno para aconsejar pero seguramente no la has tenido fácil, ¿eh?

Las palabras de Romero son acertadas. Y aunque no es la primera persona que piensa eso de él tan pronto les dice que es un jugador profesional a pesar de que es pequeño, hay algo en las palabras de Nicolás que le reconfortan. O quizá Shoyo las siente así porque nunca ha tenido una figura paterna en todo este tiempo que lo guié.

—Así es, Señor —sincera con la voz baja, apretando un poco los labios. Qué ridículo se vería si se pone a llorar ahí. Es un adulto ya, por amor a Dios, pero está seguro que aunque lo hiciera Nicolás no le diría nada. Él tiene un aura alegre y amable como lo es Heitor. Le recuerda mucho a él.

—Lo imaginé. Hoshiumi no lo dice tampoco pero tu nombre se le escapa a veces lleno de admiración —Shoyo desconoce eso pero antes de que pueda añadir un comentario a cerca de lo que le parece que comparte el Nuevo Pequeño Gigante con él, Nicolás continúa—. Y también a Tobio —la sensación de miedo, sin embargo, no se produce esta vez, y está seguro que parte de eso es porque Nicolás le está dando la seguridad de que no se sienta así a su lado.

Una seguridad que le recuerda a Tobio hace apenas unas horas, tomando su mano.

Y a todas esas veces en las que lo hizo sin mirar a los demás cuando Shoyo lo único que hacía era lo opuesto. 

—Seguramente tu camino no ha sido fácil, Shoyo, pero ha sido labrado por ti mismo. Tú abriste las oportunidades, no las oportunidades se abrieron a ti. Y tú te hiciste de tu propio nombre. Un nombre único que nadie más tiene y que nadie más comparte: Ninja Shoyo. Y así como eres el ídolo de mi hijo estoy seguro que lo eres de muchas personas más. No olvides quien logró todo eso.

Esa plática con Nicolás, tan corta como un suspiro, le dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

La fuerza para tomar todas sus inseguridades y despedirse de ellas al mismo tiempo que lo hizo de él con una sonrisa, agradeciendo sus palabras eternamente con un par de lágrimas acumuladas en las orillas de sus ojos.

La fuerza para pararse de nuevo frente a sus compañeros —al menos con los que estaban presentes en ese momento— y disculparse por todos los problemas que pudo haberles ocasionado y para poder subirse al autobús de regreso para afrontar la realidad como sea que venga.

Una realidad que se volvió más ligera cuando Tomas se sentó a su lado, compartiendo todo el trayecto del viaje juntos, pasándole el auricular derecho de sus audífonos mientras él se ocupaba de buscar una canción en particular en su teléfono y reproducirla.

A Shoyo el sonido del sintetizador en crescendo le transmite una buena vibra, además de que los gritos de las personas —porque es una versión en vivo seguramente— le hace sentir como si realmente quisiera unirse y dejar salir todo por medio de la garganta pero solo segundos antes de que empiece un coro de voces es que se anima a mirar a Tomas de nuevo y preguntar.

—¿De qué va la canción? —Tomas sonríe solamente antes de decir en sincronía con las primeras voces que se oyen.

—Es una canción a cerca de amar a alguien —De no aceptar completamente todo lo que la televisión, los medios, el periódico venden. De dejar de sentir miedo por la manipulación de un grupo de personas que lo único que ocupan es tener material para la nota de un chisme. De amor y nada más que amor—. O más bien de que solo deberías estar amando a quien te haga feliz sin importarte los demás.

A Shoyo finalmente lo despertó esa oleada de calor en el pecho.

Esa oleada de emoción, alegría y aceptación.

Esa autocrítica acerca de que finalmente está descubriendo...Descubriendo que amar a alguien como Tobio nunca tuvo nada de malo desde el comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para las que me conocen saben lo muuuuucho que me gusta esta banda, sus letras, Matty, todo. Y tan pronto me decidí a escribir esta segunda parte de Honne esta canción vino a mi mente. Y básicamente es la razón principal que me ha inspirado todo este tiempo a escribir.
> 
> Así que sí: Solo deberías estar amando a alguien, Shoyo~ UuUr
> 
> A la historia le calculo unos dos o tres capítulos más, a lo mucho. Pero ya que me he metido a incursionar las vidas de Miya y Sakusa, quiero hacer una segunda parte de la historia ahora con ellos como protagonistas. Como una extensión de esta historia, además de que también me gustaría escribir a cerca de Tooru jajaja Cada que sale un nuevo capítulo de Haikyuu hay demasiada nueva información y a mi me pican las ganas de seguir escribiendo hasta que sea una anciana xD
> 
> Así que sí, seguramente no será lo último que escriba de Haikyuu.
> 
> Con ello no me refiero a que dejaré de escribir KageHina. Los amo demasiado como para apartarlos de mi vida jajaja ¿Quizá un par de extras con headcanons? Hay muchos fanarts actualmente del nuevo arco que me elevan mucho el hype. En fin ¿veremos?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo a quienes leen Honne!
> 
> Me alegra que les guste c:
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actu!
> 
> Romi-out.


	10. Un viaje de 1000 millas comienza con un solo paso

—¡¿Tienes un hermano gay?!

A Inunaki casi se le desencaja la mandíbula mientras el resto del equipo apenas y demuestra la sorpresa necesaria para no sentir que la cabeza les explota pero, de todos ellos, Shoyo apenas y está recuperándose de la confesión de Tomas para ahora recibir de golpe lo dicho por Oliver Barnes.

Que sí, debe ser el único de su equipo en estar expresando completamente una cara de idiota pues, al parecer, lo de Tomas _—antes que lo de Oliver—_ el resto del equipo ya lo sabía. Lo intuye por la poca sorpresa en sus rostros y por la calma con la que lo reciben.

—Llevo seis meses saliendo con un chico —y Tomas dice aquello tan en paz y tan sonriente que a Shoyo le duele el pecho. No por él, por supuesto. Está demasiado conmovido y feliz por su compañero que incluso siente que tiene ganas de abrazarlo y llorar. Lo que le duele en sí es no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Lo que le duele es no haber tenido el valor para tomar su situación de la forma en la que él lo hizo con la suya.

Lo que le duele es no poder evitar comparar su confesión _—y su propia reacción—_ aquella noche en la pizzería con la de Tomas.

Shoyo llorando, teniendo tanto miedo, y luego Tomas, siendo abrazado por el resto del equipo.

No es que lo envidie.

De hecho no puede sino agradecer por la atención y la preocupación que cada uno ha tenido con él.

—Por eso lo de las entrevistas… —musita como si fuera un conjuro que debe ser un secreto mientras ve a Tomas, solo un poco, entristecerse.

Aun así es una tristeza que también la acompaña una sonrisa tenue. No hace falta que Shoyo pregunte más. Él lo entiende mejor que nadie. Durante los últimos meses ha probado las porciones amargas de la vida como si fuera un helado amargo. 

Un helado sabor pesadilla.

La manera en la que Tomas evadía muchas de éstas entrevistas desde el inicio no era por otra cosa que por únicamente mantener su privacidad alejada de los chismes. Y porque, desde luego, intuía que las preguntas que le harían solo estarían encaminadas a saber sobre él y _sobre ese rumor que se había esparcido como agua._

—Te tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta, _calabaza_ —cuando Kiyoomi habla la mesa ya está un poco en silencio a excepción del lado donde está Oliver sentado _—Meian ha faltado esta vez a la reunió—_ , a su vez mostrando una foto de él y su hermano menor a Bokuto y a Inunaki como si fueran viejas cotorras de modo que los únicos que atienden seriamente son Tomas, Atsumu y él.

—¿Ya lo sabía, Sakusa _-san_? —Sakusa apenas se esfuerza en mirar a Shoyo pues lo tiene a lado. En medio de él y Miya quien, de nuevo, está, por no decir asquerosamente, muy callado.

—Lo supo antes que todos —evidencia Tomas, sonriente. Y aunque Sakusa no añade nada más queda implícitamente entendido que ser el más callado del equipo no significa que no los observe adecuadamente lo que también deja implícitamente asegurado que aunque no lo demuestre, se preocupa, a su manera, por ellos—. Lo descubrió por su cuenta. Luego de un tiempo se lo dije a los demás —Shoyo frunce el entrecejo intentando recordar cuándo sucedió eso—. Tu no estabas, Shoyo.

—¿Eh?

—Te enterarías si no nos abandonaras cada fin de semana —esta vez es Inunaki el del reproche pero a Shoyo, y al resto, le sabe más como a un comentario divertido que realmente a un reclamo serio.

Shoyo, desde luego, se disculpa pero solo en la parte de que ha parecido más el ser un fantasma que por otra cosa. Ya no quiere disculparse por evidenciar que desde siempre ha faltado a las reuniones del equipo por estar con Kageyama. Y se siente increíble poder decirlo con la convicción deseada y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿El entrenador sabe? —intenta saber como parte de evaluar el terreno y el futuro que le espera a través de la experiencia de Tomas, quien parece un poco más acostumbrado a esto. En el sentido que parece saberlo sobrellevar solo un poco mejor que él aunque Shoyo piensa que el camino ha sido igual de difícil y oscuro que el suyo.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo lo sabemos los titulares a excepción del capitán.

Shoyo dirige sus ojos a Barnes _—pues anteriormente no se les unía con demasiada frecuencia a las salidas—_ como si buscara un indicio falso de su parte pero su sonrisa es genuina. 

Incluso da la sensación de que sonríe hasta con los ojos, y Shoyo siente que toda esa conversación estuvo demasiado retrasada aunque luego de unos segundos piensa que todo está predispuesto a suceder de una forma y en un orden distinto a los deseos de cada persona. A los deseos de él mismo.

Las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso en el momento en el que están listas para caer, no cuando uno lo pide.

Y mientras Barnes le sonríe, le cuenta su experiencia y habla de su hermano tantas maravillas, diciendo lo orgulloso que se siente de él por afrontar sus miedos, Shoyo se llena de más energía a medida que camina por la acera acompañado de su propia _—y renovada—_ fortaleza.

Todo lo que obtenido de ellos y de las personas que ha conocido, todo el aprendizaje y el sacrificio, al final es recompensado.

Todo en ellos e incluso todo el dolor en él es sincero.

Pero es una sinceridad que ya no asusta.

Palabras y hechos tan sinceros como la condición tan honesta de Shoyo por sonreír con toda la verdad escrita en el rostro cuando se despide de todos. Nadie lo detuvo cuando dio media vuelta y se encaminó en silencio hacia el lobby con el claro pensamiento de ir a encontrarse con _él._

Es decir, para todos fue demasiado claro a dónde se dirigiría tan pronto se sintiera libre.

En especialmente lo fue para Atsumu.

Demasiado había soportado Shoyo como para añadir más segundos al tiempo esperando por ver a Kageyama y confrontarlo a la cara.

Miya no puede decir que realmente aquello se sienta como una derrota pero por mucho que quisiera o hubiese intentado algo con él _—con Shoyo—_ , no habría obtenido nada. Hay demasiados vacíos en Atsumu como para pretender llenarlos con una persona que ya se complementa con otra.

Porque sí, negar que Tobio y Shoyo no se pertenecen desde hace mucho es como querer tapar el Sol con un dedo o pedir que no amanezca.

Así mismo son demasiados los segundos que él espera afuera del vestíbulo, escondido en una de las columnas como si fuera un ente aficionado al cigarrillo, viendo finalmente como Shoyo toma un taxi y parte hacia su destino. Hacia la persona que más desea ver.

Atsumu se siente _—solo un poco—_ cobarde de su parte no disculparse por el golpe a Tobio pero se siente un poco más cobarde el no ser capaz de poner en orden sus sentimientos sin autocompadecerse.

Lo único que pudo hacer es desearle felicidad, y enviar ese texto. Apagar la colilla y atravesar las tenues luces de la recepción en busca de su propio sosiego y en busca de su propia historia.

_“En la cancha y fuera de ella tienes más aliados que enemigos, Shoyo. Nunca olvides eso”_

Obtener esas palabras de un obstinado y callado Atsumu le supieron demasiado bien incluso en la despedida, incluso a través de esas simples palabras enviadas por un mensaje.

Cuando Shoyo las recibe también se encuentra mirando cada una de las fotografías que tiene con Tobio en la galería de su teléfono. Pero nunca será suficiente, para lo primero ni para lo segundo.

En lugar de añorarlo solamente por una imagen estática quiere verlo.

Quiere verlo más que a nada ni nadie.

Quiere verlo y decirle a la cara que él también _—en ocasiones—_ tiene fantasmas que nublan sus deseos. Que es un humano y tiene miedos pero que también es uno de los que finalmente los reconoce y quiere afrontarlos de lleno.

El tiempo que trascurre hacia Tokio es un suspiro. Es como agua que se escurre entre sus dedos.

Pero no está solo.

Tiene el apoyo de mucha gente detrás suyo aun si no están físicamente a lado de él en este momento. Tantas manos hechas de viento dispuestas a quitarle de encima esa mochila llena de pesadumbre que por años ha cargado consigo.

Ya no se siente mareado leyendo todas las revistas donde sale Tobio como si buscara su propia sanidad. Ahora, de hecho, le causa risa. Pero no tanto como la cara de pasmado que tiene Kageyama, luego de terminar de ajustarle la correa al pequeño pug que tiene consigo la mañana siguiente, al mirarlo cuando lo ve en el parque cerca de su departamento.

Mirar a la persona que, desde hace unos segundos, siente que lo observa.

Y ese es él. Es Shoyo.

De pie sobre una _—aún—_ delgada capa de nieve.

Hay un sinfín de opciones por las que Shoyo podría decantarse a reaccionar.

Como primero ir hasta él y reclamarle sobre por qué no le ha dicho que se ha conseguido un bonito perrito, en caso de que sea suyo claramente. O acerca de por qué no están corriendo _—tan pronto se han visto—_ el uno hacia el otro como una de escenas en los créditos de una comedia romántica.

¿Qué pensaría Tobio si le dijera que tiene una pequeña colección de mercancía oficial de los Adlers, más específicamente de él, que poco a poco crece con cada impulsivo instinto de compra que tiene cuando lo ve?

Mientras Shoyo piensa en todo eso, se sacude un poco la nieve como si fuera arena. Y su paseo por la melancolía se da tan rápido que lo recuerda todo.

La arena, así como la nieve, no tiene que ser restrictiva de ningún modo pues si saltas de manera adecuada estar en el aire se siente como una victoria.

No es cosa de patear una u otra. Es cosa de impulsarte previo al salto.

Sí, tiene muchas cosas que decirle, muchas cosas qué aclararle y un par más qué confesarle pero Shoyo sigue siendo el mismo chico de mente simple y corazón de oro que se deja llevar por las emociones que lo envuelven. Y la única que siente ahora es una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad por abrazarlo.

Cuando se dan cuenta la nieve ya ha borrado sus huellas y solo pueden pensar en que sus voces están lo suficientemente adoloridas por gritar el nombre del otro tan pronto los devora el amor y se tocan.

Corriendo hacia el otro, incluso si uno está del lado opuesto a los carriles para peatones que dividen un área del parte de otra. No importa.

Antes de que darse cuenta _—de nuevo—_ la nieve ya se había derretido, y Shoyo está sosteniendo la cabeza de Kageyama con demasiada fuerza y devoción mientras también le rodea el cuello. Y Tobio siente el peso del mundo desvanecerse en cuestión de nada.

Porque justamente es eso.

Nada se compara a este momento.

Nada comparado con lo que siente por él. Por esa persona que lo abraza con fuerza y repite _—en medio de gemidos entrecortados debido al llanto—_ cuánto lo siente y lo mucho que lo ama.

Antes de darse cuenta los abrigos escarchados de blanco están en el suelo junto al resto de sus ropas mientras se tambalean por el piso del recibidor del departamento de Tobio. Sintiendo entre sus pies un intruso de cuatro patas menear el rabo, golpeándoles un poquito, como si fuera receptor de una felicidad que no comprende pero que siente.

En cuanto al frío, ese se va desvaneciendo por el calor natural de sus cuerpo cuando se tocan habiéndose retirado toda la ropa. Debatiéndose únicamente si seguir en la sala o en la recámara.

Esa es la única disyuntiva.

Hay demasiada prisa pero demasiada excitación por sostener al otro. Repitiéndose cuanto se han extrañado, prometiéndose no una eternidad pero sí una vida juntos a partir de ahora.

—No viniste con un hacha —a Shoyo se le atora una risa en medio del sonido que hace su boca cuando Tobio le roba otro beso y de paso el aliento.

—¿Preferías que sí?

—Te lo dije antes...Mis brazos siempre van a recibirte.

Como un hogar conocido.

Como un lugar al cual volver.

A Shoyo le asalta la necesidad de llorar un poco pero Kageyama prefiere verlo con las mejillas encendidas y escuchar el rápido golpeteo de su corazón que se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Asalta y recorre cada una de los rincones de su piel como si estuviera haciendo reconocimiento de su presencia, de saber que de verdad está ahí, por medio de su calor y de su olor a shampoo.

Y todas aquellas zonas que antes no eran erógenas en Hinata ahora lo son el doble. Desde las mejillas hasta la punta de su barbilla, hasta la longitud de su cuello, como si succionara la tripa de su garganta.

Shoyo deja salir, además de gemidos y peticiones caprichosas, palabras de amor y promesas. Sostienen sus manos dándose cuenta que la nostalgia no se ha ido o quizá nunca se fue del todo.

Amándose hasta el cansancio o hasta que uno de los resopla con dificultad pero aún sin soltarse ni dejar de peinar los cabellos humedecidos del otro debido al sudor cuando sus cuerpos finalmente atraviesan la fase del sueño luego de toda una noche completamente apasionada escrita en cada una de las sábanas.

—Me gusta verte dormir porque es como si no sucediera nada además de eso.

De hecho se siente como soñar.

Y luego de eso despertar del sueño se siente tan increíble como incierto. Pero es una incertidumbre que no duele. 

Cuando Shoyo abre los ojos de a poco, Tobio está ahí. Ahí junto a la esquina de la felicidad rebosando de sus ojos y sus pestañas con la esquina de la satisfacción de decidir por sí mismo — _finalmente—_ lo que quiere y con quien quiere estar.

Y es que la felicidad siempre estuvo al alcance aun si parecía estar tan lejos.

—Soñé que estabas aquí, y recuerdo claramente haberte dicho que te amaba, pidiéndote que no te fueras —entrelazando sus manos por encima de la almohada, con las piernas cruzadas y la sábana mal colocada, uno frente al otro con las respiraciones acompasadas.

—Yo también lo soñé.

Shoyo soñó tanto que dolía.

Soñó tanto con eso que terminó cumpliendo la advertencia de alejarse creyendo que sería algo bueno para los dos cuando lo que ocasionó fue lo contrario.

Kageyama siempre tuvo razón.

¿Por qué creyó que podría controlar la forma en la que el mundo lo veía?

Ese no es su problema.

Cuando los ojos de Tobio atrapan los suyos, antes de darse cuenta, ya se están besando de nuevo. Se recorren con las manos las líneas imperfectas que los conforman y que son tan esenciales para la vida del otro.

Recorren sus rostros, recorren cicatrices orgullosas, recorren palabras susurradas al viento y al oído del otro porque aún hay cosas que quieren conservar para ellos solamente en la intimidad. En el abrazo fuerte que se dan. En cada uno de los aleteos que dan las pestañas de Shoyo desprendiendo un poco de lágrimas como si fuera una lluvia transparente que refresca el alma.

Es una nostálgica reminiscencia del pasado que vuelve pero esta vez no deja una sensación desolada o incorrecta. Porque nada de lo que sienten es incorrecto.

Y es ahí cuando se dan cuenta que la vida ha sido maravillosa desde el comienzo. Y que no es culpa de alguno de ellos que el mundo no lo entienda.

—Me enamoré de ti no porque fueras un hombre. Fue porque se trataba de ti.

Cuando Kageyama suelta esas palabras de nuevo _—a pesar de que tampoco estaría mal traer consigo el tema de su separación y de cómo siempre intentó ser su apoyo constante—_ Shoyo siente que la felicidad no le cabe en el pecho. Además que siente que hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle pero que a la vez no puede porque su corazón está concentrado en el hombre que tiene enfrente y de amarlo cada vez más.

Despeinado y con los restos de medianoche en los ojos.

Kageyama no está ahí condenando los hechos, ni el pasado, ni sus errores ni sus indecisiones. No está ahí para reprocharle nada, solo está ahí para volver a tomar su mano y llenarla de besos. Para ser ese hombre digno de él.

El _“Deberías estar amando a alguien”_ se repite en la cabeza de Hinata acompañado de la melodía de la canción que Tomas le mostró hace unos días como si fuera una realidad que siempre estuvo oculta y de la que nunca debió huir cuando la tuvo en frente.

—No mientas. Te enamoraste de mi bronceado —Tobio concede una risita dentro de su garganta como un gruñido entibiando su corazón mientras le abraza por la espalda y le besa la cima del hombro desnudo.

Ahí donde inician las constelaciones de sus lunares y donde la piel se vuelve un poco más oscura debido a ese bronceado que lo enloquece.

Donde comienza su renovada felicidad porque lo cierto es que la vida de ambos siempre estuvo llena del otro siempre.

Cuando amanece un poco más, sin embargo, Shoyo es más o menos el primero en decir _lo siento_ nuevamente. Y aunque Tobio repite que no tiene nada de qué sentirse culpable, es más la forma en la que Shoyo libera parte de su estrés y de toda su pasada abnegación.

Pero no es un _lo siento_ cargado de miedos o de amarguras, más bien es un lo siento para sí mismo. Como si Kageyama fuera su espejo y ahí, sabiendo que un reflejo no va a juzgarte, se perdona a sí mismo.

Y Tobio lo oye atentamente sin interrumpirle.

Shoyo deja salir todas las emociones y todo lo que tiene que decir de forma apresurada o de la forma que quiera pero solo porque se siente muy similar a la bebida que tiene entre las manos.

Y así, desde la A a la Z y hasta que la taza de café caliente deja de estarlo, la voz de Shoyo se va entibiando junto con ella.

—Por lo que sé tienes más cosas en común con Oikawa _-san_ que conmigo.

Cuando Shoyo oye todo su relato sobre Argentina y la forma irresponsable con la que se fue por un par de días _—además de su encuentro resumido con Oikawa Tooru—_ solo está en silencio.

Tobio le cuenta absolutamente todo. Lo que le disgustó y lo que no, de todo aquello de lo que se enteró pero, de nuevo, no hay reproches. No son necesarios.

Así que cuando Tobio dice aquello, Shoyo acerca su mano a su mejilla, la pellizca y luego la acaricia mientras mueve los pies en el aire porque aunque es significativamente más grande que su yo del pasado, cada que se sienta en las sillas de bar del desayunador de Tobio, hay cierta distancia entre estos y el suelo.

— _Sé tan caprichoso como quieras ser._ Eso me dijiste hace tiempo, Tobio —el azabache lo mira, entre atento y confundido—. Mi capricho eres tú. Lo has sido siempre, incluso mucho antes de que me gustaras. Me encapriché demasiado contigo y con ganarte —concediéndose una pausa suelta una risita—. Aunque eso ya lo hice.

—¿Todavía me amas? —hay un prolongado silencio luego de eso. 

No porque Shoyo esté sopesando una realidad en la que no sea así, sino porque hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión en él.

Hace que se remonte a sus años en la preparatoria.

Ligeramente ofendido gira en dirección hacia él, donde chocan sus rodillas por el reducido espacio entre ellas sobre las sillas tipo bar, sosteniendo sus mejillas como si estuviese a punto de regañar a un niño.

—¿Es una broma? —manos a cada lado de la mejilla—. Vienes y me das toda una lección de vida durante los últimos meses y ahora estás preguntándome esto. De paso diciéndome que estaría mejor con Oikawa _-san_ —habla tan aprisa que tiene que detenerse a tomar aire pero sin dejar de sostener sus mejillas—. ¿Sabes algo? No me voy fijando en la gente solo porque se parece a mí. Además…¡Me siento ofendido! ¡No me ocupé de tu maldita inestabilidad y de todos esos traumas del pasado para dejarle el camino libre a alguien más, Kageyama! ¡Vete enterando de una vez!

Pero Tobio está lejos de sentirse poca cosa. Incluso antes de oír a Hinata decir todo esto, su pregunta ha sido con otra intención. Intención que ya no recuerda porque justo ahora siente que puede morir de felicidad luego de oírlo.

Deslizando sus manos por su cintura— _ahora que Shoyo está ocupado sosteniendo sus mejillas_ — lo levanta de su asiento para colocarlo encima de sus muslos, sentandolo ahí mientras oye la histeria alborotada de Hinata cuando lo hace.

A esa altura Shoyo tiene una perspectiva intensa de sus ojos medianoche además de que su cabeza está por encima de la de él.

—¿Entonces? —pero antes de que lo oiga quejarse o de que Shoyo diga otra cosa, Kageyama lo mira hacia arriba con ojos deseosos, empañados de nostalgia, amor y un poco de esa magia que ocurre cuando sus voces se vuelven bajas y sus narices rozan.

Shoyo suspira antes de contestar sujetando con una renovada firmeza sus mejillas.

—Tu lo dijiste hace tiempo, ¿no? No es vivir sino es contigo, y ese es mi punto final —nariz con nariz, frente con frente, una mirada atravesando la otra. Tobio siente que no puede amar más a ese hombre que tiene enfrente más de lo que ya lo hace, y lo mismo pasa con Hinata.

Aun así, lo hacen.

Se aman todavía un poco más. Más allá de lo permitido.

Cuando Tobio lo sostiene con firmeza, cuando sube sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, Shoyo se siente un poco más cerca del cielo pues su comentario se oye y se vive como una declaración.

Una renacida declaración.

Kageyama también ha tenido demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre sí mismo y ver sus defectos. Tanto los nuevos como los viejos. Y aunque hay unos que son tan tercos como él, hay otros que poco a poco van cediendo.

No hace falta que Shoyo le diga que lo ama _—aunque oírlo lo adora secretamente—_ porque confía en él...Aun así tienen una conversación donde se sinceran todo y no omiten ningún detalle. Van desde las excursiones realizadas al Cristo Redentor en Brasil hasta la esquina del local donde preparan el mejor asado favorito de Shoyo, donde también se halla la incertidumbre y terminan en la esquina donde empieza la estadía de Oikawa Tooru, de nuevo. Luego el relato se traslada a kilómetros de distancia de Brasil, iniciando con su primer partido oficial enfrentándose para luego terminar escondiéndose entre casilleros y cubículos silenciosos dándose besos húmedos y explotando en el clímax donde la sensibilidad es expuesta y los miedos también. Todo un viaje de experiencias que los dirige ahí.

A este final.

A este momento.

Donde ahora están recostados sobre el sofá donde Mik _—el bonito pug de la hermana de Tobio que está de visita con su tío humano_ — también se encuentra moviendo el rabo. Donde ambos elevan sus recuerdos a la par de sus manos como parte de un juego silencioso.

A pesar de que ambos son jugadores profesionales las manos de Tobio siempre serán más grandes pero esa diferencia es la que hace que las de Shoyo encajen sobre las de él.

Igual que sus labios.

Igual que las palabras.

—Hace tiempo le dije a Oikawa _-san_ algo —Tobio solo lo afirma más hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Le dije que aunque el futuro contigo era incierto, lo único en lo que me enfocaba era en lo felices que éramos.

Las palabras de Oikawa Tooru se repiten en la mente de Tobio no como una advertencia o como un castigo, sino como una realidad. Una realidad que debió ser demasiado aplastante para ambos aún sin percatarse de ella.

Tobio quiere ser esa persona que ya no asume las cosas. 

Quiere ser la persona que en vez de hacer eso, pregunta. Quiere ser ese hombre _—y dejar de ser ese niño porque evidentemente ya no lo es—_ que Shoyo necesita para apoyarse; así mismo como quiere volverse en alguien de quien esté orgulloso también.

Por Shoyo y por él.

Nunca antes habían amado tanto y de esa manera por lo que están aprendiendo y equivocándose en el proceso pero por ello también quieren completar y reforzar la balanza.

—¿Qué te hizo ir a Argentina?

—¿Qué te hizo a ti cambiar de opinión?

Incluso estando en la bañera Shoyo no deja nada en el vacío. 

Es el segundo día de ese fin de semana largo y está demás decir que no se han separado ni un poco salvo para sacar a Mik a dar una vuelta quien, asombrosamente, se ha encariñado con Shoyo de inmediato llenándolo de babas y ronroneos cada que lo ve asomarse por la cocina usando solo una de las camisas anchas de Tobio.

—Ha destrozado un par de mis camisas desde que Miwa lo dejó a mi cuidado —Miwa, la hermana mayor de Kageyama, a quien por cierto Shoyo adora y viceversa—. Ya quiero regresárselo —antes de añadir algo más con una fingida actitud irritada, Mik ya está colocando sus patas delanteras sobre los muslos de Shoyo, quien está agachado para estar a su altura, olfateando, jaloneando la camisa y dandole un par de besos húmedos que Shoyo corresponde porque ama a los perros—. ¿Ves?

Luego de jugar con él un rato es que terminan en la bañera y mientras Tobio acaricia su cabello, el recuerdo de Mik y sus babas se asoma por las rendijas de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo reír interrumpiendo lo que sea que Kageyama estuviese por añadir luego de su pregunta anterior.

—Shoyo.

—¿Que qué me hizo cambiar de opinión? —repite prolongando cada letra como si fuera importante. Y lo es—. Supongo que tenías razón. No hay nada de malo con quererte. Querer a alguien no es un crimen —hace una pausa, dejando el cobijo de los brazos de Tobio, quedando frente a él, envuelto en sus brazos de frente y por una capa de espuma—. Me di cuenta que no puedo pasarme toda la vida tratando de entender el mundo y su rechazo si ellos no nos entienden a nosotros. No quiero ser infeliz, y no quiero que tu también lo seas.

—Podemos hacer que esto funcione.

—Ya funcionamos, Tobio.

Y mientras más habla, Tobio se convence más de la fortaleza real que viene después de las caídas dolorosas. De la capacidad que tiene el ser humano en ser su propia inspiración y su propio héroe a la vez que ser su propio destructor.

Mientras más mira a Shoyo lo ve más radiante y decidido que nunca.

—Esa vez dijiste que la gente iba a juzgarnos —abrazándolo fuertemente ahora en la cama, ajenos al ruido de la ciudad, al respirar de Mik bajo las faldas de la cama, a lo que sea que el mundo esté murmurando a esa hora, con la cabeza enterrada en los mechones rizados de Shoyo oliendo a su colonia—, pero no es con ellos con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. No es a ellos a quien voy a ver a la cara cada que amanezca. No es a ellos a quien les debo una explicación de ser necesaria. Es a nosotros. A ti y a mí.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan maduro?

—Cuando tú te volviste un poco más increíble de lo que ya eras —Shoyo sonríe contra su pecho y libera una risa baja, una que aunque hubiesen más personas dentro de la habitación solo Tobio podría oír—. No quiero esconderme —la risa se corta pero no es miedo lo que sienten ahora, es solo un poco de incertidumbre.

El problema nunca ha sido quererse ni expresarlo pero a partir de ahora se supone que deben decidir.

—Ni yo —confiesa Shoyo dejando un beso cerca de su mentón antes de apartarse y enfrentar el tema con un poco más de seriedad—. Pero tampoco quiero causar problemas a los chicos. Y asumo que tu tampoco a tu equipo —Kageyama asiente—. Tenemos que pensar en algo.

—Mientras pueda tomar tu mano las veces que quiera sin preocuparme si te sientes incómodo, lo demás no me importa —Eso es. Eso es lo único que debería ser importante ahora. El tomar su mano—. Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sin embargo cuando Tobio hace esa pregunta hay demasiadas cosas, todavía, en las cuales pensar.

Las siguientes semanas son cruciales tanto para el ámbito deportivo como para su vida personal. Para nadie de la cuadrilla de titulares de los Black Jackals es sorpresa _—a excepción un poco de Meian quizá_ — lo que Shoyo tiene que decirles tan pronto regresa de Tokio.

Es un secreto que mantienen a voces solamente ellos pues el resto del equipo sigue sin saber. Lo mismo sucede cuando Kageyama, de la forma más insólita y formal posible, les confirma sobre su relación con Shoyo a los suyos.

De ambos flancos reciben todo tipo de miradas.

Pero ninguno de los dos se siente desprotegido realmente pues las experiencias y los comentarios recibidos no fueron precisamente malos del todo. Desde luego que aquello causó un impacto tremendo cuando llegó a oído de más gente pero no por ello ninguno de los dos actuó diferente a lo que solían ser.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Shoyo aparta la mirada de su teléfono devolviendo a Kageyama una mirada tan divertida como incrédula.

—¿Sabes que me han estado llegando mensajes de muchas personas pidiéndome consejos? —Kageyama poco puede mirarlo correctamente porque Miwa, de inmediato, le devuelve la cabeza a su sitio. Shoyo suelta una risita.

 _—_ Quédate quieto o te voy a desgraciar el cabello.

—O clavarme la tijera en la garganta —Miwa le da un golpecito en el hombro—. Auch.

De las pocas veces en la que son capaces de encontrarse con la hermana de Kageyama desde que oficialmente se presentaron a ella como pareja _—cosa que parecía ridículo puesto que ella les había descubierto hace mucho tiempo—_ y mucho más insólito el poder disfrutar de la experiencia de verla cortar el cabello de su hermano insistiendo en que ese corte que carga ahora le hace ver idiota.

Las pocas clientas que hay a esa hora los miran curiosos pero rápidamente pierden el interés. Otras más, las más amigables, les sonríen a los hermanos Kageyama y a Shoyo por igual.

—¿Qué me decías? —retoma la conversación Tobio mirando a Shoyo solamente por el reflejo del espejo. Shoyo camina hasta él, abandonando el sofá y a Mik, llegando hasta él para mostrarle los mensajes en su celular—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Buenas noticias? —Miwa se arrima por encima de la cabeza de su hermano para mirar, ganándose un bufido y una queja de parte de él pero que poco le importa estarlo aplastando con su peso.

—¿Te están pidiendo consejos sobre tu relación con mi bobo hermano? —Shoyo asiente sorprendido del mismo modo que ella aunque con una sonrisa más amplia y nerviosa—. ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿El nuevo mesías de la comunidad LGBT?

—Pero no hemos dicho nada a los medios —aclara Shoyo compartiendo una mirada con Tobio quien luce, de pronto, un poco más serio—. De hecho no pensábamos hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no? —la pregunta de Miwa toma por sorpresa a Shoyo aunque no debería porque es una posibilidad que han estado evaluando ambos desde hace semanas.

—Oye, deja de molestarlo —la voz de Tobio se abre paso entre los dos.

—Sí, bueno, no es nuevo esto de las parejas del mismo sexo —añade Miwa como diciéndole implícitamente a su hermano que su comentario no le importa—. No son la primera pareja gay del mundo ¿saben? Y estoy segura que tampoco son la primera en el mundo deportivo.

—Pero sí lo seríamos al hacerlo público y…

—¿Se lo imaginan?

—Miwa —el azabache vuelve a meterse, esta vez alzando un poco más la voz. No sabe si Shoyo está ya lo suficientemente acostumbrado a abordar el tema de una forma tan pública como lo está siendo su hermana justo ahora dentro de la estética pero lo único que le pasa por la mente es que su hermana está hablando de más—. ¿Podrías dejarnos este tema a nosotros dos?

—¿Qué? Shoyo no luce enfadado ¿verdad? —Hinata asiente aunque parece pensativo. No está precisamente molesto ni preocupado, realmente es como si estuviera reflexionando las palabras de Miwa—. Además no lo dije con mala intención. Saben que los apoyaré siempre pero solo pensé que… —suelta un suspiro—. No sé, podría ser un precedente positivo.

De hecho ya lo es, piensa Shoyo para sí mismo mientras vuelve a su asiento y juega un poco con Mik aunque sus pensamientos están en la Luna.

Ya lo es, piensa de nuevo.

El precedente positivo.

Comenzó a serlo desde antes y ha comenzado a manifestarse del modo en el que varias personas a su alrededor, seguidores e incluso jugadores de otros equipos, le han mandado mensajes privados, no solo de apoyo por los recientes rumores que ni él ni Kageyama se han detenido a desmentir, sino también ese otro tipo de mensajes en los que revelan que están pasando por una situación similar.

Mensajes que le hacen pensar que no está solo ni mucho menos será el último en atravesar por algo así.

La sensación que siente por cada una de las personas que le escribe es similar.

No quieren esconderse más.

Así como él no quiere seguir cosechando mentiras o verdades a medias o tener que cuidar sus comentarios en lo que espera que llegue una solución o una respuesta sensata del cielo.

Si bien ahora no oculta su relación con Tobio, siguen siendo tema de especulación en los medios y de forma pública. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lo pregunten directamente y no puedan evadir responder?

—Tobio.

—¿Sí?

Miwa y Mik de visita de nuevo en el departamento del azabache, y mientras Tobio está terminando de servir la ración de comida del perro, Shoyo sorprende incluso al adorable Mik cuando sale de la habitación con los ojos brillosos y con demasiada determinación.

—Ya sé lo que quiero hacer.

Pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Y aunque no se está retractando a él y a Tobio le toma semanas en sopesar cada uno de los escenarios fatalistas comenzando, desde luego, de que pueda tratarse del fin de su carrera deportiva.

O al menos el fin de sus contratos.

—Creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos, Shoyo —de vuelta a los camerinos, semanas después, luego de un partido caluroso y de llevarse la victoria, la mano de Inunaki sobre su hombro, luego de informarles sobre la decisión que ha tomado _—aunque más que obligación se siente demasiado bien ser honesto con ellos desde que ya no oculta su relación—,_ hace que la sensación sea menos pesada—. Eres demasiado valioso para el equipo y todos los chicos te adoran. Además pienso que el entrenador va a apoyarte.

Pero el problema no es él, piensa.

El problema es la gente que está por encima de él.

Patrocinadores, directivos, todo el equipo técnico. Por mucho que Samson estuviera de acuerdo tanto él y Kageyama tienen muchísimo qué perder respecto a sus carreras.

—¿Y qué piensa el torpe de Tobio de todo esto que nos has dicho? —A Miya la idea no le fascina. Basta ver su rostro contrariado y hasta preocupado—. ¿Él está dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de su propio equipo si este le llega a dar la espalda?

—Lo está —Shoyo no demora en responder, seguro de él y también de sí mismo—. Y yo también lo estoy.

_“¿A qué fuiste a Argentina?_

_A abrir una puerta.”_

Kageyama fue poco conciso con ese comentario pero sí fue demasiado firme y seguro de sí cuando tomó sus manos y las besó mientras las apretaba con fuerza. Como si él tuviera un as bajo la manga.

Shoyo tendría que haber preguntado sobre ello.

Pero la cosa es que confía tanto en él que cuando el micrófono que le corresponde sobre la mesa en aquella rueda de prensa, _—otras muchas semanas después_ —con todo el equipo titular de los Black Jackals, aguarda a amplificar lo que salga de su boca ve toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos.

No se está muriendo ni mucho menos pero nunca pensó que así se sentiría abrir una dichosa puerta.

La pregunta ha sido directa y precisa, y es todo lo que advirtió que sucedería tan pronto lo vieran aparecer junto al resto de sus compañeros y todo sus actos heroicos en la cancha fueran desplazados para dar paso a la rueda imperial de la que se alimenta el mundo y las personas siempre.

El chisme.

Las manos le sudan, la garganta le sabe seca, incluso puede sentir un ligero temblor en los ojos cuando se supone que han hecho eso y dado entrevistas durante mucho tiempo como para sentir ese tipo de nervios de principiante.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores de que mantiene una relación sentimental con el armador de los Schweiden Adlers?

Samson, Meian, Oliver, Tomas, Sakusa, o incluso Miya _—sobretodo Miya—_ van a interceder. Y va a ser demasiado tarde para cuando él quiera retomar la palabra y hablar.

Va a ser demasiado tarde, se repite.

Esto no es como una película de ciencia ficción, piensa.

No es como una de las tantas cintas cinematográficas de Marvel…¡Él no es como ese tal Tony Stark pasándose olímpicamente las órdenes de ser mesurado y seguir al pie de la letra una de las tantas respuestas que tiene escritas en una de las tarjetitas que le dan como apoyo en la última escena.

No es como que pueda solo decantarse por hacerlo _“a lo ironman”_ y ya está y...

_“Podrías sentar un precedente positivo”_

_"Tú abriste las oportunidades, no las oportunidades se abrieron a ti. No olvides quien logró todo eso"  
_

_“¿A qué fuiste a Argentina?_

_A abrir una puerta.”_

—La verdad es que… —cámaras enfocándolo, micrófonos acechándolo, ojos puestos en él _—”Sí, bueno...Que sea a lo iroman”_ — ríe internamente antes de decir—. Sí. Kageyama y yo somos pareja.

Dios, a Tobio le va a encantar esto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notese que el nombre del capítulo es el mismo que el del capitulo de esta semana del manga (?)
> 
> ¡Ya solo queda un capítulo! Sí, bueno, lo del final lo tenía planeado desde hace muuuucho jajaja Solo que no sabía cómo abordar el tema y viendo de nuevo Iroman se me ocurrió(?) Además que platicando con la bella Steff igual me devolvió la idea y la reforzó con todo nuestro hype que siempre nos acompaña.
> 
> Igual no planeaba prolongar mucho la separación de Tobio y Hinata. Creo que ya cada uno ha tenido su propio tiempo para reflexionar además de que en este capítulo principalmente me quise enfocar en su unión y en lo conscientes que son de lo que va a implicar decirle al mundo sobre su relación. Y aunque puede que la escena final haya sido un impulso de Shoyo precisamente, es algo que ya habían conservado desde hace mucho. 
> 
> Como dije, solo queda un capítulo según lo planeado, que espero así sea para finalmente dar paso a la historia de Sakusa y Atsumu que vengo planeando también desde hace rato. Será como una especie de spin-off de Honne. Posiblemente quizá también escriba un poco sobre Tooru siguiendo la línea del tiempo de Honne, aun está en veremos esto último.
> 
> Pronto daré más avisos sobre esto, primero necesito terminar la historia principal jajaja
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo!
> 
> Lamento la demora, el trabajo luego me exige demasiado y luego me pierdo.
> 
> ¡Besos!


	11. Nunca es tarde para descubrir el mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final.

El silencio que se genera es muy pequeño —porque todos están concentrados en lanzar preguntas y exigir más respuestas, en empujar a otros y en acercar micrófonos— en comparación a la paz que Shoyo siente y siente por todo su torrente tan pronto se pone de pie y se encamina a la salida siendo perseguido por una estampida.

Lo siente.

Siente cada uno de sus músculos tensarse pero, a su vez, los siente liberados.

Está pasando.

Finalmente está pasando.

Y aunque está ligeramente tembloroso, sudado, y agitado, también se siente increíble.

_"El día que te des cuenta de la capacidad que tienes, ese día serás invencible"_

El día que le dijeron eso, con capacidad no pensaba que se refirieran a algo que no tuviera que ver con el voley. Pero era un consejo que englobaba todo lo que él representaba.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta.

Y ahora que lo sabe siente que el mundo camina a un paso más lento.

—Shoyo, qué acabas de… —Hinata sostiene su teléfono con fuerza. No sabe ni cómo es que se las ha arreglado para evadir todo ese mar de gente y ha conseguido un poco de paz en su camerino.

Natsu, del otro lado, está nerviosa.

Nerviosa y a la vez asustada.

Shoyo sabe que su madre aún no ve las noticias —aunque pocas veces las ha visto— pero es algo que sucederá con los días. Por eso ha recibido la llamada de su hermana, la de ella y la de nadie más —a pesar de que todo su teléfono está saturado con notificaciones de cada red social en la que tiene cuenta—.

Y porque también necesita oírla.

Porque necesita oír a alguien de su familia apoyándolo en este momento.

—Shoyo, siempre estaré de tu lado. Y siempre serás mi hermano —el rematador de los BJ suelta una risita mezclada con un poco de congestión nasal. No es necesario que se lo diga, cuando una persona llora se percibe aún a través del auricular.

—Natsu.

—¿Sí?

—Abraza a mamá por mí, ¿quieres? Y dile que la amo.

Y luego cuelga.

No le pide a ella que le perdone. Porque pedir perdón es cuando ocurre o haces algo malo.

Y lo que hay entre Tobio y él nunca fue incorrecto.

Cuando Natsu cuelga luego del _"te amo y siempre te apoyaré"_ , en medio de risas y un poco de llanto, no se derrumba. Se siente más fuerte.

Pero aunque Shoyo quisiera pensar que esas palabras son todas las que necesita para no arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho en el tiempo que lleva ahí encerrado—porque ya no sabe ni cuánto ha permanecido ahí luego de que casi todo el equipo lo escoltara y le diera su protección para sacarlo del ojo del huracán de los reporteros— , en cuanto la puerta del camerino simplemente se abre, toda la concentración de su fortaleza se viene abajo cuando lo ve a _él_ de pie.

Con el cabello humedecido —seguramente porque ha corrido como nunca antes lo ha hecho en su vida—, con la respiración entrecortada, con toda la ropa arrugada, con el aliento reseco, Tobio está ahí.

—V-vine tan rápido como pude y… —Shoyo no lo deja hablar, solo se levanta de la silla, corre a sus brazos y lo besa. Lo besa con tanta fuerza que chocan los dientes y duele un poco.

Y luego ríen.

Ríen porque eso de chocar los dientes será lo único que duela.

A partir de este momento nada más dolerá, se repiten ambos. Nada se tendrá que ocultar. Nadie los va mandar a callar.

Lejos de sentirse una noticia, o de sentirse unos héroes, solo se sienten ellos mismos cuando salen del camerino tomados de la mano.

Se sienten en la cima del mundo.

Pocas veces Tobio se ha sentido empequeñecido pero justo ahora no hay nada de eso. Ninguna cámara, ningún reflector, nada lo hace sentir pequeño si está de la mano de Shoyo, apretándola y siendo fuerte a lado de él.

Caminando a su lado con una fuerza renovada que no se creyó capaz de tener algún día y, de ser este un universo cinematográfico acerca de super héroes, con la capacidad de detener cualquier ataque que venga de frente.

—Decidí contarlo para sentar un precedente positivo —es lo único que sale de sus labios y que queda televisado cuando atraviesan la puerta dejando cada uno de sus miedos atrás.

Y esa nota se repite en cada programa deportivo con el que se topan cada que encienden el televisor días y semanas después.

_...dijo Hinata Shoyou, una de las estrellas del voleibol japonés luego de asumir públicamente ser gay. Su confesión ha dejado por el momento de lado la obtención de-..._

— _Tsk_. ¿Que no saben decir otra cosa? —cuando Miwa cambia de canal, Natsu sale de la cocina con el tazón de comida para Mik mientras Kageyama está en el sofá de una pieza abrazando a Shoyo por la espalda, como si no fueran capaces de pasarse al de dos piezas o tan siquiera separarse un poquito.

A pesar de que Miyagi es un pueblito muy chico y conservador, su familia lo tomó absolutamente bien. Natsu, principalmente, no se ha alejado de su hermano ni un minuto y se ha tomado un par de días para pasarlos con él y con el novio de este. Además de que con Miwa, la hermana del armador, parece haber germinado buenas migas.

Con respecto a la familia de Tobio, su madre lo tomó demasiado bien. Aunque su padre...bueno, hace lo que puede. Lo acepta a su manera.

Y aunque solo una semana ha transcurrido luego de la confesión pública —que seguramente va a continuar siendo un tema del cual van a seguir hablando durante un buen rato— Shoyo nunca se había sentido tan libre como lo fue la primera vez que remató el balón gracias a la primer levantada que Tobio le dio.

—Es distinto a la realidad que estaba preparado para asumir —confiesa, y tanto las hermanas de ambos como Tobio lo miran esperando que continúe—. Esperaba que fuera peor.

Desde luego que ha recibido comentarios de todo tipo. Los desaprobatorios, por ejemplo, son los primeros en los que ambos tuvieron que trabajar además de aguantar las notas enteras en horario estelar en cada uno de los canales nacionales, y un par internacionales, hablando a cerca hasta del cereal que comen.

—Hicieron mal su trabajo. No dijeron esta vez cuántas veces van al baño.

Pero no le importa.

—Si les gusta, bien. Sino, también —es lo que siempre dice, y poco de ello le ha afectado realmente.

Todo desde que se ha sentido genuinamente apoyado por una gran cantidad de personas yendo desde su familia, la familia de Tobio, hasta de parte de los jugadores de los equipos de ambos.

A Shoyo no se le olvida la manera en que se sintió respaldado por cada uno de la cuadrilla de titulares de los Black Jackals y de cómo franquearon obstáculos a su lado, permitiéndoles salir del lugar sin ser engullidos por la multitud enloquecida de reporteros.

Miya y Sakusa se veían particularmente entregados a alejar a cuanto reportero se le atravesara. Tiene que agradecerles debidamente, piensa antes de suspirar.

Antes tenían que estar escondiéndose absolutamente todo. Shoyo ni siquiera podía subir una historia a sus redes sin que se crearan rumores pero desde la conferencia de prensa todo eso ha pasado a segundo plano.

Atravesar la duda, el miedo, el insomnio solo eran un par de cosas de las muchas que tuvo que soportar. Que tuvieron que soportar ambos.

¿Esperar las consecuencias profesionales? Sin duda eso era en lo que Shoyo más pensaba pero eso dejó de importar el mismo día que Kageyama sostuvo su mano, durante todo el trayecto a casa dentro del taxi, y le contó lo que había ido a hacer a Argentina.

Tiene que admitirlo, parte de la tranquilidad que ahora posee, a pesar de que todo el asunto es reciente, se debe a él.

A Tobio.

A él y a su inusual pero increíble as bajo la manga.

—Pronto tendrán que añadir a esas notas que te unirás al equipo de Argentina, junto conmigo —Shoyo ríe un poquito, subiendo las piernas al sofá, desechando completamente la idea de apartarse de su lado solo porque la posición le resulta incómoda, mientras siente como éste lo aprieta más y le besa la mejilla desde atrás.

—Y también con Oikawa- _san_ —Tobio frunce el ceño.

—Shoyo, no lo arruines.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor no hagan nada y dedíquense a vender hamburguesas —Miwa sostiene a Mik de las patas delanteras mientras Natsu no puede evitar soltar una carcajada por las posiciones que hace.

—Nadie te preguntó, _ne-san._

—Hermanito. Tú empezaste.

—¿Yo empecé qué cosa?

—Sí, bueno, hay que darle un poco de crédito a Tobio _-kun_ por esto —concede Natsu, tan oportuna como siempre, compartiendo una risa con Shoyo, oyendo como el dúo Kageyama prosigue con su riña.

Shoyo tuvo tanto miedo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el resto de los jugadores, el cuerpo técnico o los dirigentes de los clubes hasta que entendió que esos fantasmas no le pertenecían a él.

Aún así es cierto que el impacto que tuvo al enterarse de que Kageyama, no solo había ido a Argentina con el propósito de confrontar a Oikawa, sino también a arriesgarse —de paso humillarse frente al Gran Rey— y pedir una reunión, con el tiempo ajustado, con el equipo técnico de Bolívar, fue demasiado.

—Te lo dije. Fui a abrir una puerta.

Tobio no solo había ido hasta del otro lado del mundo para superar su pasado y entender mejor acerca de los miedos de Shoyo sino que también fue a asegurar el futuro de ambos de la forma que fuera en el extremo caso de que Adlers y Black Jacklas decidieran terminar sus contratos.

—Quiero que te sientas feliz y te sientas seguro a mi lado. No únicamente a medias —esas habían sido las palabras de Kageyama antes de besarle las manos y retirar un poco las lágrimas acumuladas en su rostro.

Fue tan asombroso y tan de risa que le dijera algo tan importante encima de un taxi y con el chofer oyéndolos a un par de centímetros pero Shoyo no lo esperaría de otra forma porque así de raros e inesperados son ambos.

Nunca planean nada y aún así las cosas les salen de maravilla. Tanto o más que cuando hacen el amor y siempre tienen una anécdota de la cual reírse.

—Hicieron notas de mí en todo el mundo donde decían que no había un precedente de deportistas que se hayan declarado gays. Entonces quise ser yo.

El ayer apenas es un suspiro del que Shoyo recuerda poco pues ahora cada que levanta el teléfono solo recibe mensajes de apoyo e invitaciones de entrevistas exclusivas en las que puede hablar sin tapujos y sin miedo a nada.

En las que no tenga que seguir un orden y tenga que leer respuestas preparadas.

Solo él y su voz, y su sinceridad.

—¿Y tu equipo? ¿Qué tal lo tomaron?

Desde luego uno de los principales miedos era que no los contrataran más por considerarlos _"problemáticos",_ y aunque las palabras de los dirigentes de Bolívar conmovieron a Shoyo a través de un mensaje, no hubo de ser necesario despedirse de nadie.

Ni de los BJ.

Ni de los Adlers.

—Me sentí respaldado por mi equipo y por varios jugadores de equipos contrarios. Cuando empecé a dar notas se hizo masivo —Shoyo hace una pausa, soltando una risa frente a la presentadora, a las cámaras y frente a miles de personas a través de una pantalla—. Desde luego todos quedaron sorprendidos pero los dirigentes del club fueron los primeros en respaldarme. Percibir aquella protección grupal e institucional me permitió tomar más confianza y estabilidad.

Shoyo lo recuerda como si hubiese sucedido hace horas.

Aún puede recordar que el primer abrazo que recibió de ellos fue de parte de Samson. Eso junto a todo su incondicional apoyo.

En la selección todo mejoró.

Y no fueron necesarias las despedidas, solamente los agradecimientos. Los agradecimientos a Bolívar y también a los BJ.

—Entonces ¿seguirás jugando para los Black Jackals?

—Así es.

Nunca se le han dado las entrevistas pero Shoyo las siente—desde que las da— más como parte de una conversación con un amigo que otra cosa.

Quizá porque el mundo siempre ha pensado demasiado las cosas sobre un hombre gustando de otro como algo antinatural pero…

—...Cuando se dieron cuenta que no pasaba nada, se relajaron. ¡Incluso empezaron a hacer chistes! —Shoyo hace una pausa concediendo algo de tiempo para que la risa de los demás se escuche—. Ahí me di cuenta que no era por discriminación, sino por ignorancia.

Silencio.

—Por último, Shoyo _-kun_ …¿eres feliz?

—No sabes cuánto.

Cuando Shoyo recibe saques demoníacos solo hay un pensamiento que se le atraviesa.

Aunque duela, aunque arda, aunque lo desestabilice, se tiene que levantar. En sacudirse la arena, las heridas, los pedazos de sí mismo, y reconstruirse.

Si lo recibes de pecho, o con la cara, o con los brazos, la emoción y la tenacidad es la misma

_Levántate, levántate._

Y lo mismo sucede ahora.

Cuando la entrevista termina y Shoyo se levanta, mientras la presentadora y el resto de la audiencia también lo hace, se siente increíble.

Las voces a su lado son todas ruidosas pero son amables. Y todas gritan y aplauden su nombre.

El sonido de las cámaras tampoco cesa pero...Dios, qué increíble se siente poder caminar sin ese peso sobre su espalda.

Qué increíble se siente poder levantar el rostro en lugar de ocultarlo.

Y qué increíble —aunque algo apenado— se siente poder ver el programa finalmente transmitido días después desde la sala del nuevo departamento que comparte ahora con Kageyama, junto al resto del equipo, las hermanas de ambos, y Hoshiumi- _san_ en representación del resto de los Adlers.

—No captaron tu mejor ángulo, Shoyo. ¿Y qué es ese pobre trabajo de iluminación en tu rostro? A mi me hacen eso y quemo el estudio entero.

—Sí, Miya. La cosa aquí es que a ti ya no te quieren invitar a ningún programa porque eres insoportable con los maquillistas —Miya suelta un quejido agudo al comentario de Shion como si se sintiera ofendido más por el hecho de que se tomen el tema del maquillaje con demasiada ignorancia como por reconocer que es demasiado demandante hasta por cómo se le ven las pestañas cada que sale en televisión.

—No olvidemos que también les coquetea —añade Tomas, pasandole el tazón de papitas a Bokuto quien tiene seis bombones en la boca y un vaso de refresco en la otra—. Respira, por favor, Bokuto- _kun._

—Deja de ser tan asqueroso.

—¿Lo dices por Miya o por Bokuto? —cuando Sakusa dirige los ojos a Miya, este no sabe en dónde esconder la cara además de que no sabe por qué demonios siente que se le calienta todo cada que sus ojos chocan.

Que sí, no fue nada agradable tener que admitir su derrota frente a Tobio por Shoyo pero desde que sucedió lo de la rueda de prensa se ha sentido particularmente expuesto al ojo juicioso de Kiyomi como si lo devorara vivo.

Sí, esa es su otra forma de decir y explicar que le pone nervioso desde hace semanas y no entiende por qué.

Sakusa no responde pero para Miya es suficiente recibir su mirada para callarse de una vez.

—Wakatoshi dice que le grabemos el programa —aunque cuando Hoshiumi abre la boca solo para mencionar a Ushijima, sin embargo, a Miya le provoca tortícolis pues es como si Sakusa perdiera su centro junto a la concentración de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor (hasta de regañarlo o sentir repulsión por él) cada que lo mencionan.

—La entrevista la terminarán subiendo a Youtube ¿para qué necesita una copia?

—Dice que quiere tenerla como recuerdo.

Y mientras la sala estalla a carcajadas, Shoyo se disculpa con ellos un momento para ir en busca de Tobio — _quien últimamente se ha vuelto fan de la cocina y en más de una ocasión comparte tips y recetas con el siempre tronco Ushijima_ — , sorprenderlo y rodear su espalda desde atrás, abrazándolo. Y ya que sigue siendo jodidamente más alto que él alcanzar a ponerse de puntitas y besarle el hombro por encima de la ropa.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Shoyo entierra el rostro en la espalda de Kageyama, riéndose de los nervios—. Vamos, lo harás bien. Ya ensayaste mucho.

—Sí, pero...Aun no me acostumbro a hablar frente a muchas personas y...

—¿Enserio? ¿Enfrente de mis palomitas? —cuando Miya se aparece en la cocina, sintiéndose ofendido de presenciar demasiada diabetes que no pidió, con el tazón de palomitas que le quitó a Bokuto (y en busca de rellenar su vaso con té) Tobio suelta los utensilios de cocina y se voltea solo para abrazar más a Shoyo y fastidiarlo al armador de los BJ con ganas—. Me das asco. No tu, Shoyo. Me refiero a Tobio.

—Es mi casa, Miya _-san_ puede irse si se siente incómodo —y con incómodo se refiere a que para él siempre estuvo claro que lo que sintió por Shoyo no fue algo momentáneo.

Y aunque está tomando el buen hábito, ahora, de no menospreciar ningún sentimiento que provenga de nadie con respecto a Hinata, aun así no deja de querer sentirse victorioso por tener a Shoyo con él y de no compartirlo con nadie.

—Sigues siendo un maldito santurrón y…

—Shoyo ¿estás listo? Tomas ya preparó todo —la inoportuna presencia de Shion interrumpe adecuadamente que Hinata casi se quiere echar a llorar y agradecerle por haber aparecido.

Al día de hoy sigue considerando que Tobio es un exagerado cuando se trata de Atsumu pero agradece internamente que siempre llegue alguien a interrumpir cada vez que se quieren sacar los ojos.

Ver a Tobio molesto —y un poquitín celoso— sin embargo, le encanta.

—Sí, bueno ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —permitiéndose ser un poco melindroso es que deja que Miwa, quien solo está ahí de paso pues tiene una cita con su nuevo potencial novio, le acomode el cabello.

—Es solo un en vivo con sus seguidores, no creo que necesite tanto…¡Auch! —la mano de Miwa ataca la mano de Tobio en tanto se acerca al pequeño mini set improvisado instalado en el estudio de su nuevo departamento pretendiendo tocar el bonito cabello de su novio.

—Aleja tus manos. No toques mi obra maestra.

—Solo le estás poniendo un par de pasadores.

—Tu serás muy su novio, hermanito pero durante los próximo veinte años los peinados de Shoyo déjamelos a mí —dice compartiendo una risa con Natsu antes de voltearse a mirar a Shoyo como quien tuerce el cuello para contarte el chisme del año—. Tu puedes salir vestido como se te antoje pero de tu cabello me encargaré siempre yo ¿entendiste?—

—¿Y qué pasa entonces si se va de gira o se va a jugar al extranjero?

—Contrátame. Te haré ver como una estrella de rock si me lo pides —Shoyo ríe mientras asiente.

—Ella tiene razón. Puedes salir desnudo si quieres —apoya Bokuto volviendo con el tazón de palomitas relleno secundado de Miya quien de inmediato se escandaliza por la idea.

—Por favor, no le den ideas. La última idea tonta que le dieron terminó siendo trending topic en twitter.

—Ah, bah, tampoco estuvo tan mal —Atsumu casi suelta un grito desgarrador en cuanto oye a Inunaki, de esos que lo hacen representante de la histeria colectiva de un sitio.

—¿Besarse en medio de un partido no te parece demasiado, Shion _-kun_?

Cada que Shoyo lo recuerda no puede evitar sonrojarse y reírse. Porque si bien recibieron una llamada de atención ante eso, lo cierto es que, en el momento, al público le fascinó tanto como para que los comentaristas bromearan sobre ello en vivo y los incitaran —en cierta forma— a repetirlo mientras protagonizaban una falsa discusión luego de un punto o remate contrario, terminando en darse un beso rápido que se perdió entre tantos gritos de la fanaticada.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan pudoroso, Miya? —Hoshiumi, entretenido con colocar el hashtag correcto en instagram mientras prepara la subida de una foto, apenas le presta atención. Mismo efecto que Atsumu tiene sobre su pregunta, volteando a mirar a Sakusa quien está más callado de lo usual.

—Solo culpen a _Omi-Omi._ Él le pasó ese estúpido video —pero como si no fuera suficiente, algo lo jala a sentarse a lado de él sabiendo que lo que va a recibir es una reprimenda.

—Ven y dímelo a la cara, Miya.

—Shoyo, ya es hora.

Es increíble lo mucho que puede cambiar tu vida en tan pocos meses.

En lo mucho que tiene que suceder y en las muchas sacudidas que te tienen que estremecer previamente antes de la resolución de algo.

Pero aunque muchas cosas cambien, hay otras que se quedan. Y Shoyo quiere preservar cada una de las cosas buenas y dejar en un recuerdo las malas.

Quiere preservar el recuerdo de mirarlos ahí, a todos ellos, siendo los mismos de siempre y que en veinte años puedan volver a reunirse para recordar y reírse incluso si no permanecen juntos jugando para el mismo equipo mucho tiempo.

Pero, sobretodo, quiere que durante esos veinte años, la persona que esté a su lado solamente sea una.

Que sea Tobio.

Y que sea la mano de él la que siempre busque cuando dude o tenga incertidumbre por algo.

Que juntos busquen las respuestas a las preguntas que aún no se hacen pero que seguramente vendrán.

Y que estén juntos para afrontar cualquier cosa.

—Ya está.

—¿Eh, ya? ¿Enserio ya está grabando?

—Que sí, torpe. Mira, saluda.

—¡Ah, Hola! ¡Son demasiados!

Muchos miles de personas viéndolo —sin contar al resto que está a solo una pared de distancia de él en la sala— y Shoyo solo tiene sonrisas para compartir.

Yendo en autobús, estando dentro de un ascensor, sentado en la barra de un bar o simplemente sujetando la correa de su perro en su salida a pasear por las tardes, desde muchos lados, desde muchos lugares, hay gente viéndolo.

Desde adultos mayores que sostienen las manos de sus valientes nietos luego de que papá y mamá los corrieran de sus casas hasta la parejilla de novillos que se esconde debajo de un puente porque son los únicos momentos en que pueden verse.

Desde la cajera del banco hasta la pasante de enfermería.

Desde la esquina solitaria del hijo mayor de un soldado de la milicia hasta la punta sobre la que un alpinista hace una conquista.

Pensar en ello y en la cantidad de gente que, aun desconociendolo, está conectada a él de esa forma, le conmueve.

Pero no está ahí para ponerse a llorar aunque ganas no le faltan.

Lo que sí le falta, si se permite ser franco, es entender el funcionamiento de un en vivo en instagram pues hay demasiadas opciones y Shoyo se entretiene, por unos segundos en un gesto que le hace ver tierno ante los miles de ojos que están pendientes de él ahora, en seleccionar un filtro adecuado robándole la risa a los instablogger más experimentados que lo miran desde el otro lado del mundo sin importarles si van a dormir poco esa noche.

—¡Ah, hay un filtro de Ushijima-senpai! ¡Es genial! —el cual consiste en su corte desfavorable y un par de cejas sobrepuestas haciendo lucir a cualquiera malhumorado.

Las carcajadas de Hoshiumi y compañía llegan hasta el cuarto donde está él, haciendo que se cuelen un poco y, por consiguiente, que la caja de comentarios casi explote en cuanto los fans comienzan a hacer preguntas sobre si los BJ y los Adlers están por ahí.

Cosa que aunque Shoyo quiere ocultar con una mentirita queda como un estúpido cuando Atsumu, desde su cuenta, le manda un corazón y le escribe algo como _"Él será muy tu novio pero yo sigo siendo tu armador_ ", haciendo encender, de nuevo, a los seguidores quienes se unen a Miya con la etiqueta de, algo que dice más o menos, #AtsuHinaEsReal.

Etiqueta que rápidamente es desplazada hacia el fondo de los demás mensajes que llegan por el ímpetu del club de su club fans —que Hinata ni siquiera sabía que él y Tobio tenían — al colocar #KageHinaEsCanon, sobrepasando al primero por unos tantos miles de comentarios.

—¡Responde las preguntas, calabaza! —grita Sakusa desde el otro ambiente lo que provoca más alboroto entre los usuarios que alcanzan a oírlo, especialmente a los tantos miles de fanáticos de la pareja que conforman él y Miya.

Kiyoomi hace mueca desagradable al ver la etiqueta #SakuAtsu adornada de un corazón color mostaza y otro color negro segundos después.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero que no yo debería ser el seme? —añade Miya como si no temiera al aura de muerte que desprende Sakusa a su lado.

—¡Shoyo, responde!

—¡Oh, sí! Veamos…¿Qué cómo lo tomaron los demás? —hace una pausa, pensando— Una vez nos encontrábamos todos en las duchas y fue muy divertido ver a algunos chicos cubrirse con demasiado pudor mientras yo estaba por ahí — y durante la siguiente media hora Shoyo suelta un par de anécdotas divertidas, que en su momento fueron demasiado complicadas de sobrellevar, acerca de cómo lo tomaron el resto del equipo—. Aunque ahora todo esto me causa gracia la verdad es que...fue difícil. Porque tenía miedo.

Dicho eso último el aire se torna más serio pero no menos sincero, y durante un par de segundos Shoyo deja de responder y se pierde en pensamientos.

Como si quisiera decir algo.

Como si quisiera añadir un último mensaje antes de terminar con ese día.

—Mucha gente me envía mensajes estos días y me pregunta que se siente decir la verdad. Lo único que puedo decirles es que se siente igual a ser invencible y ser libre.

_"Mientras yo esté aquí, serás invencible"_

Como van acorde esas palabras justo ahora, piensa.

Y cuando la mirada se pierde en un punto específico y deja de ver a la cámara de su teléfono, Tobio está ahí, observando en silencio como Shoyo, de nuevo, domina cada una de sus batallas porque él es así. Porque es imposible que se rinda incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Porque su naturaleza es, de por sí, indomable. Sintiendo que no encajaban en el mundo, crearon uno propio. Uno cimentado por toda la experiencia recolectada durante años, con pizcas de miedo, de incertidumbre pero también de confianza, y sobretodo, de amor.

De amor propio y de amor hacia los demás.

Porque para Shoyo nada es imposible.

Así como para Tobio, en tanto le devuelve la mirada, es imposible no recibir algo de la luz que está emitiendo este día.

Ahora que saben que tienen el respaldo de mucha gente, se siente increíble.

Y porque es imposible que no se sientan invencibles si miran hacia atrás y recuerdan todo el camino que han recorrido juntos y también de manera individual. Antes de que se toparan con el otro. Camino que no ha sido fácil y por lo mismo es más satisfactorio.

—La gente me pregunta si soy feliz —hace una pausa—. Lo soy. Hoy disfruto de cada cosa que hago y amo —dice con una una sonrisa que refleja su presente—. A veces pensamos demasiado pero sentimos muy poco —suelta bastante aire, volviendo a enfocarse al frente.

A ese hijo que teme ver a sus padres a la cara.

A ese joven profesor que teme decirle a su futura esposa que solo está con ella por imposición y no por amor.

A ese muchacho, que esconde su particular talento de colocándose en puntas, que cada mañana arrea la tierra para un sembradío.

A los que viven a medias, a los que callan sus voces, a los que sueñan en grande pero en silencio les apagan los sueños.

—El mundo nunca se va a mover como queremos y la codicia seguirá envenenando a las almas. Las barreras de odio no se detendrán pronto pero...todo ese rechazo tiene que pasar.

Si cayeran los paradigmas.

Si la discriminación y el rechazo dejara de aniquilar sueños, ¿el mundo progresaría más a prisa?

—Pero no se trata del mundo ¿saben? Se trata de uno. De ti. De mi. De la persona a la que amamos y de las personas que nos aman.

Los demás que les quepan las dudas.

Que sigan con cerebros y corazones de máquinas porque él ya no. Hace tiempo que Shoyo ya no se siente esclavizado, que ya no siente que su vida está reglamentada por el orden o por la segmentación de solo un grupo de hombres que dicen qué está bien y que está mal.

—Durante mucho tiempo estuve bajo la sombra de mí mismo y… Solo me di cuenta que a nadie más le va a interesar mi felicidad si yo mismo no la deseo primero para mí. No podemos controlar la manera en la que el mundo nos ve— calla un momento y ya ni siquiera alcanza a leer con la rapidez con la que se muestran los millones de comentarios mientras habla al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se adorna de corazones de muchos colores y se tapiza con mensajes de apoyo y agradecimiento.

Corazones de un mundo que no le da la espalda.

De una realidad muy distinta a la que estuvo preparado a afrontar.

Las cosas no han sido fáciles, desde luego, pero ha sentido más apoyo del que se hubiese imaginado jamás.

Es un ser humano como el resto de la gente. Y como el resto de la gente quiere seguir amando a quien le plazca, y seguir haciendo las cosas que ama. Además de que Tobio le ha enseñado —y él mismo también solo que lo había olvidado— que tiene la capacidad se abrir puertas y de comprar paredes enteras si así lo desea.

Porque los que critican creen que solo ellos son libres mientras esclavizan a los demás pero Shoyo hace rato que ha dejado eso atrás pues no solo tiene el poder de abrir puertas, de crearse oportunidades o de hacer que hablen de él por mérito deportivo.

Así como él, así como Tobio, así como cada una de las personas viendo —en un par de horas— su en vivo grabado y subido a las demás redes hasta llegar a cadena nacional, también tiene la capacidad de crear felicidad.

Y de hacer la vida tan libre y hermosa como él quiera.

—Un profesor hace un tiempo me dijo que cada momento de mi vida es volleyball. Y quiero creer eso. Que a donde quiera que vaya puedo hacer volleyball.

Sea en el sitio que sea, sea con el equipo que sea, su sed de dominar cualquier obstáculo a pesar de las adversidades no ha cambiado. Puede que el camino que haya tomado, junto a algunas de sus decisiones, se hayan transgiversado pero ya no más. No desde que Shoyo sabe que tiene el apoyo de tantos pero sobretodo la convicción firme en sí mismo.

Desde que decidió ser feliz a costa de todo y de todos.

—La felicidad está en cada uno de nosotros, no en los demás. Tampoco quiero vivir mi vida siendo quien no soy, ni hacer un deporte en el que no me acepten solo porque quiero ser feliz —hace una pausa alargando la mano y perdiendo la concentración en alguien a quien ve dentro del cuarto—. Yo solo quiero ser feliz en mi mundo, y mi mundo ahora lo tengo en mis manos.

Cuando la mano de Kageyama se cuela por dentro de la imagen el mundo —y todo el internet— vuelve a estallar, tanto o más que antes pero no les importa.

Ya no les importa.

La década ha terminado de todas formas, y ellos han estado juntos casi desde el inicio de esta.

Han sucedido cosas emocionantes y otras veces cosas muy lamentables pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para hacerles entender que nada nunca es eterno. Y que el tiempo que les reste estando juntos en japón, en sus equipos actuales, deben atesorarlo del mismo modo que se atesorarían estando lejos.

Quien sabe, el tiempo se estira de muchas formas pero mientras vivan el presente van a esperar que el futuro llegue como tenga que llegar.

—Bueno, ¿no estuvo mal, verdad? —cuando el en vivo termina, Shoyo rápidamente se pone de pie y va a abrazar a Tobio, quien antes se ha asegurado de colocar el pestillo de la habitación para no recibir a ninguno de los metiches que tienen por invitados en la sala, escondiendo el rostro sobre la remera que huele tanto a él.

—Estuviste excelente. Solo dijiste las palabras correctas.

Las palabras correctas.

Shoyo no se siente que así haya sido porque su intención no fue sentar un testimonio que sirviera como una receta. Como una especie de pasos a seguir en imitación.

Aún así, prefiere conservar la sensación de que a partir de su historia, los demás que lo vieron hace unos minutos, las millones de visitas que tuvo, puedan ser capaces de vivir las propias.

Que ese niño de la oxidada bicicleta pueda regresar a casa y aceptar el abrazo del padre estricto, quien comienza a entender, que aunque parezca un paso flojo, es demasiado para él.

Tanto así como el quiso eso para sí mismo.

—Entonces —la nariz de Kageyama sobre su cabello, oliendo como si fuera un niño pequeño— mientras estemos juntos, seremos invencibles, ¿no es así?

—Ya lo somos, Shoyo.

Suponiendo que ahora la historia de alguien más comenzará a partir de la de ellos es que Shoyo se permite sonreír sobre su pecho mientras lo abraza todavía más, escuchando como empiezan a golpear la puerta de la habitación con demasiada insistencia al mismo tiempo que oyen como gritan, se alborotan y se ríen del otro lado.

Quien sabe, puede que no suceda nada tampoco pero sabe se necesita empezar a romper ese silencio para que la gente pueda elegir ser feliz.

Inhalando el aire profundamente, como si empezara a sentir fuego en cada célula de su cuerpo, toma de las mejillas a Tobio y lo besa.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

No es demasiado tarde para descubrir el mundo, ni demasiado pronto para explorar estrellas.

La razón para pisar la tierra es solo una: Ser feliz.

Y nunca será demasiado tarde para amar a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final del manga -que aún no sucede- me vino a terminar de matar y aunque es solo coincidencia de que este sea el final de Honne, SE SIENTE HORRIBLE :''''v
> 
> Sí, lo siento para quien pensé que sería más largo pero creo que ya abarqué completamente lo que quería abarcar en la historia y pues...sí, Honne ha llegado a su final. Una historia que comenzó siendo planeada como un Oneshot, luego pasó a ser un ThreeShot y durante muchos años se quedó así hasta que este año decidí volverla un shortfic y pues...se siente extraño porque no soy de escribir shortfics pero con este fic, especialmente con estos dos, siento una conexión muy bonita y especial.
> 
> Y acabar un fic siempre se siente agridulce pero estoy feliz. Feliz de que los sentimientos de Kageyama y Hinata les hayan llegado y que puedan tener su final feliz c:
> 
> Y no queda más que agradecerles por haberlos acompañado en todo su viaje de dudas, incertidumbre, miedo y sobre todo amor. Y agradecer a la bella Steff (St Yukiona) por siempre estar detrás de mí y presionarme para continuar esta historia jajaja porque sinceramente no lo hubiese decidido por iniciativa propia.
> 
> Hace poco recibí un par de mensajes privados donde me preguntaban si la historia es basada en alguna experiencia propia o conocida. La verdad es que siempre tuve la idea de hacer algo así. Con el tiempo me puse a leer demasiados blogs a cerca de cómo se vive la homosexualidad en el mundo deportivo, y el caso particular de un jugador Argentino se me atravesó (esto semanas después de que decidiera continuar Honne). Su nombre es Facundo Imhoff, un jugador de voley masculino de argentina que salió públicamente a decir que era gay en el 2019.
> 
> Solo eso creo que pude haber tomado como referencia pero de ahí en fuera no creo que esté basado en nada más. Salvo en experiencias que han vivido un par de amigos muy allegados míos. Mismos que leen Honne (Hola, hdps )
> 
> De proyectos a futuro pues...Lo confirmado es una historia aparte del Miya y Sakusa del universo de Honne, y algún especial que quiero hacer sobre Tooru. Ah, además que creo que retomaré Wendigo porque creo que es justo jajajaja (Shortfic Kagehina sobre criaturas mágicas) Esperen noticias prontas en mis redes sociales c:
> 
> Y nada más.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí c:
> 
> Y si me siguen en FB las espero el jueves para hacer la llorasion y la morisión colectiva cuando comiencen a salir los spoilers del capítulo final del manga ;-;


End file.
